Destined to be Mates
by nature love 95
Summary: "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.
1. First Day

**Chapter 1:**

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione Granger exclaimed frustrated, throwing her hands up in the air. "Would you just stop it?"

"Stop what?" Ronald Weasley replied innocently with his mouth full, knowing what Hermione meant.

Hermione sighed as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley looked on with amusement and laughter dancing in their eyes.

Hermione looked around the reconstructed Great Hall. Even though the Great Hall was surrounded by cheerful, carefree first, second and third years, something was missing. The Great Hall both looked and felt different. Everything that looked so familiar did not feel the same anymore. The ornaments, the long tables and the décor certainly didn't feel the same. Why? Because they didn't feel like home. Students who survived the war came back to Hogwarts to continue their studies. Their spirits were low as they were still in mourning for their beloved friends and family who passed away during the War. All these downcast feelings left an invisible shield to cover the joyfulness that the younger students felt.

And that was just the start. Neither the Light nor the Dark had won. Both the Dark and the Light had weakened and retreated, that is, until one finally strikes.

Hermione breathed in sharply as she turned her gaze towards the other houses. The students all hid their sadness and grief behind a wall and were smiling and chatting along with the other students that had survived the war. Most surprisingly, all of the Slytherins [including those who were branded with the Dark Mark] were fighting alongside the Light.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy sat there quietly, unlike his usual sarcastic, biting self, commenting on other people's thoughts or how they have been. Unbeknownst to him, Pansy and Blaise were both looking at him from the corner of their eyes, watching his every move.

Pansy and Blaise were sick with worry for their blond friend, for he had been quiet since he stepped foot onto Platform 9 and ¾. They had tried their best to chat him up in their conversation, but he would only grunt and reply in short sentences, but they soon gave up. That was until they arrived in the Great Hall. Pansy and Blaise shared another look again as they failed at yet another attempt in getting their friend's attention. They had a silent agreement to ask Draco about his unusual behavior later in the common room.

Draco, oblivious to reality, was in his own little world. His mind was in a completely different time. A month ago, to be exact.

_"Draco, dear!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice chirped nervously as she knocked on his room door. "Your father and I have something, rather important to speak to you about. Come down to your father's study, there is someone we would like you to see."_

_Draco flipped onto his side. Still lying sideways on his bed, he wondered what they wanted to talk about._Please._He begged to anyone listening up there._ Not another pureblood witch!

_Ever since he celebrated his 17th__birthday three months ago, Narcissa and Lucius have been trying to find a pureblooded witch for Draco to marry to ensure the continuation of the Malfoy bloodline. However, Draco had showed obvious disinterest and had often walked out halfway, in the middle of the introduced witch's speech. In all honesty, Draco had been feeling off for a while now. He had pushed it aside, thinking it was just an aftermath of the war._

_Draco frowned as he stood up and changed into his appropriate robes. He walked to the full-length mirror after he finished changing to examine how he looked. He wore a black robe with black polished shoes. His hair wasn't sleeked back anymore, now it hung down, covering his eyes a little. He frowned at his reflection, wondering if he had grown taller. Shaking his head to focus on the task on hand, he walked out of his room and towards his father's study._

_"Excuse me," Draco interrupted with a knock on the study's door. "You wished to see me?"_

_"Yes. Please take a seat, son." Lucius instructed. As Draco sat down, Lucius continued in a drawling voice. "This is, I'm sure you already know, Mr. Zabini. He is here to talk to you more on what we" —indicating to Narcissa and himself—"are about to tell you."_

_Draco sat there relieved that it wasn't another pureblood witch that his parents were trying to set him up with. He sat up straighter, awaiting the news._

_"Draco darling, I am sure you know what a Veela is?" Narcissa asked slowly, after seeing fit to continue on what Lucius had said._

_"If I'm not wrong, Veela's attract people of the opposite gender with their extreme beauty, and they have a mate. They are very protective of their mate." Draco furrowed his brow, wondering what this information was needed for. Then, as soon as he wondered, the answer screamed in his face. Nervously, he asked the question aloud. "Please tell me that this is just a test, right?"_

"_I'm sorry Draco, but this is the truth." Mr. Zabini replied. "You see, from what I know, your mother's veela trait was…oddly dominant in her. Your father's veela instinct was weaker than normal, but his mating wasn't a problem. When two veelas mate together, their offspring will have a stronger veela blood in them and in this case, that would be you. Your senses should have been heightened when you celebrated your 17th__birthday."_

"_Is that why mother and father have been trying to find a witch for me?" Draco asked, putting the pieces together. "To try and find my mate?"_

"_Yes," Lucius frowned. "None of them seem to be your match."_

_Mr. Zabini nodded with his brows furrowed in deep thinking. "Have you ever thought that maybe his mate isn't a pureblood?"_

"_But how could this be?" Narcissa asked confused. "All Malfoy mates have been purebloods."_

"_The rules change. I've looked at the Malfoy's records. Only one Malfoy mate was either a half-blood or a muggleborn." Mr. Zabini said, recollecting his memories. "If my memories do not serve me wrong, Lucius' great-great-great grandfather had a non-pureblood mate."_

"_Excuse me," Draco voiced, making sure the adults knew that he was still in the room. "I will die if I don't find my mate, am I right? How will I know who my mate is?"_

"_Your mate should be educationally and magically matched with you. You will be able to identify her through the scent she sends out. You will be intoxicated and sometimes obsessed with her scent." Lucius explained. "You will feel pain and anguish if your mate is hurt, both emotionally and physically. Your protectiveness will kick in when your mate is in trouble or danger."_

"_Ok, well, that's one thing down." Draco mumbled. Turning to Mr. Zabini, he asked. "Why do you know all this information? Is Blaise one, too?"_

"_Yes he is, he's known that since before he started Hogwarts. He doesn't know that you are one yet, I'll leave that for you to tell him yourself." Mr. Zabini explained. "The Zabini offspring were and always will be all veelas; it's a trait that stays the same when passed on. It will never disappear, unless the veela or veelas are unable to mate or in other words, die of heartbreak. This applies to you too, Draco. If you can't find your mate, you will die of heartbreak, which hardly ever happens."_

"_But__ we're in the middle of a war right now!" Draco exclaimed frustrated. "Something's bound to happen."_

_No one seemed to have a reply for that comment as everyone thought about his words. That was a good point that Draco had made, but if he found his mate earlier, he would protect her as best as he could. Draco decided he needed some space on his own before he set out to look for his mate. She would be in Hogwarts, he could just feel it._

"_Thank you Mr. Zabini." Draco thanked absent-mindedly. "Mother, father, I'll be in my room if you need me. I need to think through some things."_

"_That's fine Draco." Narcissa whispered as she hugged Draco lovingly in encouragement. "Just come down for dinner, alright?"_

_Draco nodded before letting go of his mother and going towards his room._

In the Great Hall, people were slowly leaving while Draco remained seated, his face flashing different sorts of emotions- confusion, eagerness, worry and hopelessness. Those were the types of emotions that were hardly found on a Malfoy. No one would have bothered to care if they were shown on anyone else's face, but this was Draco Malfoy- the boy who was infamous for his unemotional, cold exterior.

During the welcoming feast, students from different houses where whispering about the Slytherin Prince, wondering why he wasn't boasting about the new broom his father got him. It wasn't really news to Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy gets a new broom every summer for the new Quidditch season, but he always boasts about it, leaving girls in awe and boys jealous. Most girls from the four houses were giggling and gossiping about the Slytherin Prince, no doubt. But the boys were talking about him, too, mostly about his quiet self. All the conversation continued, even when Professor Dumbledore dismissed them to their common rooms.

"Draco," Blaise said, nudging his best friend. "Draco, mate. Everyone's back in the common room."

Draco fell out from his trance and looked around. It was nearly empty now, the only ones left were Blaise, himself, and the professors who were standing up, looking at Draco like he had grown a third head. Dumbledore was the only exception; he looked at Draco with mere fascination. He had noticed the boy's attention wasn't on him the moment he stepped up to speak to the students and had observed the young Malfoy's every move until then. Dumbledore knew something was different about the newly elected Head Boy, and intended to help him—without him actually knowing—to bond with his mate willingly and vise versa.

"Alright," Draco said, getting up. "Let's go. I need to tell you something. Get Pansy too."

* * *

author's note: hello my dear readers :) this story is in the process of being beta-ed so yeah, there might be a few changes and all.


	2. Carpe Diem

******Chapter 2**:

"Honestly, Ronald, do you have to talk about your SPUG [Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins] club? I think it is very offensive and could very well be classified as being disrespectful to the goblins." Hermione seethed as students pilled out the Great Hall after Dumbledore had dismissed everyone to their house common rooms.

"Hermione, it's S-P-U-G! Not SPUG." Ron started with a straight face as Harry and Ginny covered their laughs by coughing. "You had your SPEW club and I thought it was quite obvious to everyone that the house elves enjoy their work. You kept pushing it. I thought _that_was disrespectful."

"RON! There was a reason why _I_ stopped it and _that_was it." Hermione claimed frustrated and turned around with her wand pointed at Ron's chest. "And if you ever, and I mean ever, in my life bring up your pathetic club again, I will hex you and make sure _you_ will never produce again." With that, she stalked angrily off, leaving Harry and Ginny laughing uncontrollably, and Ron, who had paled, scared in her wake.

"She doesn't mean that," Ron gulped. "Does she?"

He had received no reply as Harry and Ginny kept on laughing, obliviously slowing down the traffic that moved towards the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Towers. Harry and Ginny were both beet red as they tried their best to catch their breaths in order to follow Ron who fidgeted nervously as he walked towards the Gryffindor Tower.

_In the Slytherin Room_

"Wait, Draco." Pansy said, trying to clear things up. "So, you and Blaise are both veelas and both of you need a mate before…?"

"Well, Mr. Zabini didn't really tell me the deadline. I was hoping Blaise would know, since he's one as well." Draco frowned. "I tried asking father, but he said he didn't know. He just took mother the minute he saw her."

"Lovely marriage, that is." Blaise said raising his eyebrows. "Well, father told me that it has to be before our next birthday."

"Well, I guess we should get started with the search of your mates." Pansy said, exhaling heavily as she clapped her hands down onto her lap. "Blaise, your birthday is in, let's see, about 10 months? And Draco's is in about 9 months. We should start on yours first Draco. Now, how do we do this?"

_Heads common room_

A portrait of a girl and a boy stood guard of the Head's common room. The boy had sharp features with tousled dirty-blond hair; he was fairly tall compared to his companion and quite well built. The girl's features, although not attractive, held a hidden classic beauty. Her brown, wavy hair was down a few inches below her shoulders, which brought out her slim figure. They were sitting on the swing together, with the boy's toned arms around the girl. They must have been talking because the girl laughed at something the boy just said, then followed by a kiss on the girl's cheek.

Hermione cleared her throat after a few embarrassing and awkward moments. "I'm sorry to interrupt your, erm, business, but we would like to get in?"

"Oh yes, you must be the new Head Girl and the student who needs to catch up with her studies, am I right?" The girl exclaimed happily as she stood up, straightening her sundress. "Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes, that's right. You must be Adelaide and Cole." Hermione smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Do you mind telling us the password?"

"Oh, we're not supposed to tell you until the Head Boy's here with his partner." The boy piped up with his smooth voice while he stood next to his girlfriend. "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, is it?"

"Yes," Hermione said, her smile faltering. Then whispered under her breath, "Unfortunately."

"Draco Malfoy? Blaise Zabini?" Ginny gasped in giddiness as she fanned herself with her hand, pretending it was an actual fan. "Two hottest men in Hogwarts? Sharing a common room? With me? I think I might just die a happy girl."

"I swear you hang about Lavender too much." Hermione rolled her eyes as Adelaide and Cole laughed, just in time to hear Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's footsteps. "Here comes the ferret."

"Hermione," Blaise greeted then turned to her red headed companion. "Red."

Blaise Zabini and his family were in no way in any contact with Voldemort. His family had stayed neutral until his fifth year, when the Death Eaters came knocking on their door. They had hidden in the vanishing cabinet and were gone for a few hours. When they came back to the manor, they went straight to Dumbledore, who gave them access to No. 12 Grimmauld Place whenever they needed to hide from Death Eaters. Blaise and Hermione worked as partners for potions in their fifth year, but it still shocked Hermione to see him there with the Order after the Battle at the Ministry. They had become good friends after that and Hermione was also informed by Blaise himself that he was a veela.

"Hello Blaise." Hermione smiled while Ginny stood there swooning. Hermione looked at Ginny before smiling awkwardly back at Blaise and elbowing Ginny.

"'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed as she rubbed where the other girl had elbowed her and returned to her attention back to the two boys. "Hi, Blaise," she swooned, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

"Granger, Weaselette." Draco Malfoy said, not really paying attention.

Hermione, being her usual curious self, wondered what was up with Malfoy. He would usually be making snide remarks in these situations. She voiced her thoughts aloud, "You alright Malfoy?"

"Yeah, fine." Draco replied again, still not paying attention. Hermione looked at Blaise questioningly as he shrugged in reply.

"Right then," Hermione casted a last suspicious glance towards Draco before addressing him again. "We need a password Malfoy."

"Oh, right." Draco said still distracted. "I think 'quidditch' or 'books' will work."

"Erm," Adelaide said confusedly as she looked from Cole to Draco to Hermione, who looked a tad awkward. "How about carpe diem? It means seize the day."

"Alright." Hermione said. "Carpe diem it is."

"Come on in!" Cole said as he opened up. Draco went in immediately and up to his room, leaving three confused people behind, wondering what was up with the newly elected Head Boy.

"Blaise, are you sure he's alright?" Ginny asked after transcending from her swooning stance. "Malfoy's kind of odd today. He hasn't insulted any of us."

"Yeah," Hermione mused. "Well, I'm just going to head in. After the two of you, since you're both at the front."

The last thing Hermione saw before she headed inside was Adelaide and Cole smiling at her knowingly as Cole snaked his arms around Adelaide and pulling her in for a snog. The common room looked like the Gryffindor common room, except the walls were brown with some silver and yellow decorations. The couches and some tables, which were separated by colours, were also charmed so that the tables and couches had an equal amount of Gryffindor colours and Slytherin colours.

"Well, I have to say," Hermione said truthfully. "Whoever decorated this room certainly wasn't experienced in interior design."

"I agree." Ginny exclaimed with a horrified look. "We really need mom to send us the furniture catalogs."

"We can't afford it, Ginny." Hermione sighed.

"Unless I pay," Blaise offered. "I don't think living in this would be comfortable."

"That's very generous of you Blaise," Ginny said winking at Hermione and mouthing to her: 'Hot _and_ kind.'

Hermione rolled her eyes before walking towards the stairs. "Well, I'll be having a rest and won't be down for the rest of the night." She stopped mid-way on the stairs and turned back to warn them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Ginny. Blaise."

"You don't do anything, 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"My point exactly," Hermione said. "And plus, it's just a saying, Gin! Just don't do anything people don't do in Hogwarts. Like getting pregnant or something."

"Hermione," Blaise said, although smiling but his tone showed that he was serious. "Do you not trust us?"

"Blaise, I do trust you. But when you're with Ginny, no. I don't trust anyone with Ginny, especially boys." Hermione said sternly as she remembered something that happened in the past with Dean that will haunt her forever. "And Blaise, I know." She winked at Blaise as he smirked. She had caught the emotion that flicked through his eyes when he first saw Ginny outside their common room, and it fit the description exactly as she had found in books about veelas.

"That was your fault!" Ginny defended herself, oblivious to the knowing exchange between the other two occupants of the room. "A bit embarrassing and awkward, yes. But come on! Even Dean and Colin were fine and back to normal after that."

"That was because I obliviated Collin! Whatever, I'm off to bed." Hermione said, continuing her way up. "Remember, nothing I wouldn't do. Night."

"Night." Ginny and Blaise chorused before sitting down on the couch.

"So Red, what was that thing with Thomas and Creevey?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Oh, I uh," Ginny smoothed her hair in embarrassment. "It was December, we were in the Gryffindor room, and I think everyone was at the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Quidditch game. Anyway, we thought everyone in the castle had gone to the game, so we, er, started making out on the couch in front of the fire place and, erm, yeah, you know, caught up in the heat of the moment." Ginny blushed uncomfortably. "Then, right in the middle of doing 'it', Hermione and Colin sort of, walked in on us."

"_Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed horrified before covering Colin's eyes and talking his camera away before he could snap a picture. "Ginny! Dean! Couldn't you have done it in your room? Put your clothes on before everyone else comes back!"_

"_Tell no one of this!" Ginny and Dean chorused before running to their separate rooms to clean themselves up. When Hermione was sure they were both gone, she released her hands from Colin's eyes. Colin looked like he had seen Voldemort, he had turned pale and was on the urge of throwing up._

"_Colin? Colin!" Hermione waved in front of his eyes. She then frowned as she said apologetically, taking her wand out. "I suppose I need to obliviate you. Sorry, Colin."_


	3. Just a Bad Dream

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Warning**/ Ginny is very OOC in this story.  
**Author's Note** / It's summer and I have apparently gone of my rockers. I did not put this under the right category. Well, I hope it's all fixed up now! I will be finishing this story and my others, which are left uncompleted.

**Chapter 3**:

"Hermione? What's up with Malfoy?" That was the first thing Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor asked Hermione and Ginny the minute they stepped foot in to the common room. It was already two weeks in since school started. Draco Malfoy, ever the mystery, was still distracted and distant since that night. He didn't even talk to Blaise, and according to the latter, Malfoy didn't even talk to Pansy or the rest of the Slytherin house for that matter. Hermione frowned when they asked that question- not that is was unexpected, because it really wasn't- it was because she really didn't know. She had heard him crying a few times in his room, he hardly comes out unless it is for breakfast and dinner and for school. When either her or Blaise knock on the door, they would get nothing just a silencing spell that was casted in the room, even Blaise gave up after a while.

"I don't know, Harry!" Hermione sighed. "He just locks himself in the room all day. He doesn't even talk to people! Not even Blaise. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am quite worried about him."

"Hermione, I think you've gone bonkers." Ron said raising his eyebrows. "Why would you be worried? Aren't you glad that he's finally off our backs? The ferret's been bullying us for six year, 'Mio-Hermione." At her glare, he quickly re-phrased her name. "Merlin knows we need a break."

"Well," Hermione huffed and frowned. "I am glad that he is off our backs, Ronald. I just think he is out of character that's all. If you have not been noticing his health state is currently going down pretty quickly."

"Now that you've mentioned it," Seamus Fannigan added with his Irish accent. "He seems to be visiting Pomphrey quite a lot for potions. Saw him just the other night after the potion blew up on me again, there were dark circles under his eyes. I heard something along the lines of '_dreamless potions_' and '_nightmares_'."

"Well, thanks Seamus." Hermione thanked and Seamus nodded.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" When Harry nodded, she added. "In private." The rest of the Gryffindors seems to get the idea and scattered off. Ginny ran straight to the Patil twins and Lavendar Brown. _To tell them about her new boyfriend I suppose._ Hermione thought with a smile.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked curiously, scratching his scar.

"Harry," Hermione asked quietly, looking around to check if anyone was eavesdropping. "What did you want to tell me? Yesterday? Is it about -?" Hermione finished looking up at his scar.

"Yeah." Harry nodded quickly, directing both of them out the portrait while waving for Ron to follow them. "I had another dream. It seems like Voldemort is sure when to attack. It will be near the end of the year. That gives us a lot of time to prepare."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Ron questioned. "Merlin, we need more people than this!"

"I know," Harry growled. It was unlike him to growl, it startled both Hermione and Ron. "I'm sorry. With so many things going on this year, I have to—ugh."

"Come on Harry," Hermione soothed, kneeling down to be the same eye level as the frustrated Harry who had sat down on the cold Hogwarts tile in the middle of his tiny rant. "You have us!"

"I know," Harry breathed out as he leaned his head towards the wall. "I am thankful for that."

"Well, I better go grab Ginny." Hermione said standing up as Ron helped Harry up. "It's almost time to dinner."

"About time!" Ron grinned then frowned as he remembered something. "Is there something that I don't know? Ginny said, from what I saw and heard, something incredible to the girls and they congratulated her. Hermione, you must know about it!"

"Uh," Hermione blanched. "That's Ginny's surprise, not mine. Sorry Ron."

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice called.

"Come on, Gin." Ron called back. "I know you have something to tell me!"

"Er, well," Ginny stuttered as she caught up with them, sending Hermione a glare along the way.

"Come on, I heard the girls squealing from across the room." Ron begged. "I'm your brother! I deserve to know!"

"Ron, ugh you're going to kill me for this." Ginny sighed frustrated, ready to face Ron's wrath and unintelligent words. "I'm going out with Blaise Zabini."

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed turning red. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU -"

Hermione quickly pulled him aside and whispered a few details about Blaise to him. Of how he is a veela, how she was his mate, what a great guy he was, how he hasn't told Ginny yet and that Blaise Zabini and his family are not involved with Voldemort. When he was calmed down by the news, he was feeling a bit better because he knew enough about veelas to know they don't hurt their mates. He nodded to Hermione, signifying that he's thinking better now.

"Ginny Weasley! I don't like this." He frowned as he turned back to talk to his sister. "But if even Hermione thinks he's alright for you then, I think I will try to live with it."

"Really!" Ginny's eyes light up when the words came out form Ron's mouth. "Harry?"

"Oh, um," Harry said looking a bit down. "That's fine, I suppose."

"Harry, come on." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I know you have your eye on something and Luna will be available when you're really. Whoops."

"Doesn't matter." Harry sighed. "I got too much already. Voldemort's on the loose to kill me, my ex already has a lover, my love life will be lonely, my best friend is going to be our investigator for Malfoy and Ron's already thinking about his desert. I think I'm going off my rockers."

"Oh Harry." Ginny and Hermione smiled as they hugged him. "It's alright. Only the smarter people go bonkers."

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, breaking the hug. "Can we go eat now? My stomach's rumbling! The food will be gone by the time we get there."

"Shut up Ronald." Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled as she linked arms with her brother. "Let's go then."

_

* * *

That night_

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" A horrifying shout could be heard filling the Head's common room and the occupants. That was what woke Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. The simultaneously ran out their room and ran towards the fourth occupant's room. They quickly opened the room with the door with the name Draco Malfoy written delicately on. As if he was crucio-ed, he twitched on his bed painfully and his veins were appearing on his neck. "NO! NO! STOP IT! KILL ME INSTEAD! Never hurt her!" Draco Malfoy trailed out as fresh tears poured out of his eyes.

"Blaise!" Hermione frantically asked. "What's going on?"

"He's having his dream again." Blaise paled. "Where his mate is tortured at the battlefield. It was never that bad."

"His mate?" Hermione exclaimed confused.

"He's a veela, Hermione!" Blaise hastened his explanation as he turned to look at her seriously. "No, I don't know who his mate is, but I might have an idea."

"You can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed horrified. "He's Draco sodding Malfoy!"

"He can be nice when he isn't around Slytherins!" Blaise argued. "Come on Hermione! Just try! Just let him smell you! Don't struggle though if he snatches you, it'll make him feel -"

"Rejected." Hermione sighed. "I know but, ugh! Ginny?"

"You should try Hermione!" Ginny encouraged quietly, unable to witness any of Draco Malfoy's pain anymore, she added with a new batch tears running down her face. "I told Cole and Adelaide to get Dumbledore and Harry."

"Hermione! Ginny!" Harry's voice called.

"Up here!" Blaise replied for them while he snaked his arms bring his girlfriend towards him as Ginny cried into his chest continuously at the sound of Draco Malfoy's painful struggle.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he arrived with Dumbledore to see Draco still twitching and crying out in pain. "Professor?"

"What's the matter with Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore then asked urgently as he realised something. "He's a veela, is he not?"

"He is Professor." Blaise said relaying what he said to Hermione minutes ago. "We don't know who his mate is, but I suggest we try Hermione. They're quite compatible in a way."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded quickly, for once not knowing what to do to control their current situation. "Ms Granger, if you please."

"But!" Hermione started to argue when Blaise, Ginny and Harry exclaimed pleadingly. "Hermione, just do it!"

Hermione saw no way out of it and walked slowly towards Draco Malfoy's bed. She looked back at the other four (Dumbledore and Harry whispering quickly, well mostly Dumbledore. Blaise soothing Ginny.) as she sat down on Draco Malfoy's bed, holding one of his hands that was grasping tightly on the blankets in hers comfortingly. Draco's actions seem to soften for a moment before he did the unexpected. He pulled Hermione on the hand that held his, which caused her to fall next to him with her breath knocked out of her and then he gathered her in his arms like she was the only thing that mattered. Since he's chest was flat on her back, she could see the four standing there, two gobsmacked and the other two proud and relieved of the outcome.

Draco Malfoy's actions had completely stopped, except for the occasionally relieved mutterings of, 'It's alright, love, I've got you. They'll never touch you anymore, I promise.'

Hermione just lay there, not knowing what to do. Harry walked towards her slowly, trying not to trigger anything what will result in Draco hurting Hermione, but it didn't work. Draco got really defensive again. Hermione tried to sooth him by touching him and waved for Harry to move away, which seems to work.

"Ask him about his dream"_._ Harry spoke silently. "We reckon his dream will help us."

Hermione nodded before turning to Blaise and whispered, "Am I supposed to stay here? For the whole night?"

"Yes, Ms Granger." Dumbledore answered softly. "I'm afraid so. You will have to console him and confront him about it in the morning."

She groaned quietly before nodding for the rest to go back to have their rest.

* * *

**Question **/ OOO. Do you want to know what was in that dream? And Draco's view point of it?

**Author's Note** / Uh, right, I'm aware that the characters might not be in character. I hope it's alright!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	4. Time for Truth I

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / I changed the first chapter because one lovely reviewer had pointed out my mistake. Whoops. It wasn't a big change, just that the war isn't over and things. :) If you don't really understand what I'm saying, drop a review! I'll explain more!

* * *

**Chapter ****4**:

_In his dream_

"_Finally, the day arrives." Voldemort smirked cruelly. "When Potter dies, and I reign upon the muggles and wizards alike."_

"_Dream on, Voldemort!" Harry Potter spat in disgust. He did not look back at the rest of the Light warriors as he shouted the first spell. "EXPELIARMUS!"_

_That was how the battle started at Hogwarts, the home to many young witches and wizards. Draco sighed in his mind, he's been here enough to know what to do and there are hours left until his mate gets in trouble. As soon as he started fighting, the time seems to fly past him. Soon enough it was_ the _time._

"_Don't touch her!" Draco growled dangerously as he circled a masked Death Eater. _

_The Battle had started hours ago at Hogwarts and a lot of lives have been lost from each side. Draco Malfoy had felt a tug at his heart after finishing an unknown Death Eater and ran towards where he felt his mate was. Whilst he ran, he had stunned and killed Death Eaters that was in his way. He stopped short at the sight of his mate, who was covered in her own blood and was lying on the floor gasping for breath as a Death Eater stood over her._

"_Don't touch her." He gritted out again as the triumphant Death Eater yanked her up by her hair and held his wand under her chin. Although he knew he was dreaming, he couldn't wake up. It was obviously worse than the other times. The girl was still unrecognized and it's frustrating him. He was brought out from his thoughts when he felt pain going through his body and heard screaming. _

"_Nothing you can do can you?" The Death Eater grinned disgustingly as he yanked the pale girl up, trialing his long, yellow nails up and down her bloody arms. "What do you think would happen if I bit her? Too bad it is not a full moon."_

"_Leave her alone, Greyback." Draco spat, his veela senses taking over. He was waiting to get up, like he always do when it came to this part of the dream, but it changed. Instead of waking up, it continued._

"_Afraid no can do." Greyback hissed in excitement. "The Dark Lord has given me the pleasure to get the mudblood. Once in a lifetime opportunity, dear boy, why waste it? Your dear uncle will be arriving soon to get you."_

"_Sectum-" Roldophus LeStrange started behind Draco as he realized who his mate is._

"_Stupefy!" Draco had the spell at the tip of his tongue and had it out before Roldophus even finished his spell. Unfortunately, he ducked it and was soon in a duel with Draco while Greyback grinned and enjoyed his time torturing the mudblood. Spells were flying over their heads; they ducked, rebounded and only cared about the duel between them. The spells were missed, except for one— Sectumsempra. It was casted by someone else on the field and hit Roldophus. Draco did nothing. He stood there looking on as his uncle bled to death._

"_Now, mudblood," Greyback gritted out in sick pleasure. "It won't be long before your time is up." _

"_Stup-" Draco shouted with his wand pointing at Greyback, but Greyback had expected it._

"_Expelliarmus." He grinned as he casted another spell on Draco. "Petrificus Totalus. Now young Malfoy, you will watch me as I kill your beloved mudblood."_

"_NO! DON'T DO IT!" Draco screamed desperately trying to find a way to stop Greyback from killing her, not knowing that he was actually screaming it out loud in real life. "NO! NO! STOP IT! KILL ME INSTEAD! Don't hurt her!"_

_Just as the end is going to happen, everything changed. She got a sudden adrenaline rush to use her wand that Greyback seems to have forgotten and stunned him. She got out of his hold weakly and ran towards Draco despite the pain that shot throughout her body._

"_Finite Incantatem." She whispered, falling down onto him as her energy drained out of her. Draco acted immediately- he pulled her towards him to cradle her in him arms and carried her towards the shadows to hide themselves from the rest of the Battle._

"_It's alright, love, I've got you. They'll never touch you anymore, I promise.__" Draco promised as he breathed in the familiar scent. She smiled weakly as she snuggled into him further. That was all he remembered._

_End of Dream

* * *

_

_The Next Morning_

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes slowly, his grey eyes blinded by a ray of sunlight that came through his window. He closed the curtains with his wand, not three feet away from him, and his eyes, and then turned his head. His arms returned to the warm object he had his arms around before and nuzzled into it, taking in its warmth, unknowingly waking it up. He snapped open his eyes when he realized that the thing was moving.

All he saw was a head of brunette curls when his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He recognized them immediately, having to argue with the owner of the hair for six years helped. He smelled her hair and it smelt mouth-watering. He took the chance to analysis his newly found mate. She didn't have that head of wild, untamed hair anymore, it is now silky in wavy ringlets that ran down her shoulders, which was bare because of her nightgown. Her nightgown, which consist only a tank top and shorts that showed off her toned body. Basically, she wasn't the bookworm he knew anymore.

"Malfoy," Hermione Granger started groggily with her eyes closed, startling him. "I would very much prefer it, if you'd stop staring and let me go back to sleep. Unless you would like to be questioned."

He was too shocked to say anything. She groaned sleepily and shifted in his arms so that her face faced down onto the pillow and pulled another pillow to put it on top of her head. "Never mind. I prefer some sleep."

Hermione Granger had stayed up after the event that took place early that morning to think about Draco Malfoy and his veela heritage. She was thoroughly confused as to what to do. She read all about them since Blaise had confessed he was one, but when Draco Malfoy was added to the equation, everything seems to have messed up. Hermione had tried to go back to her own bed that morning but Draco held on tighter, unwilling to let her go. Despite her internal struggle, she soon fell asleep in the Slytherin Prince's arms. Morning seems to come up too soon for the Head Girl since she, even though knew where she was, tried to go back to sleep on the comfortable bed.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed in anger with sleep enlaced in her words when Draco's eyes did not look away. "A girl is trying to sleep here! You kept me up most of the night, the least you can do is let me go back to sleep."

Draco raised his eyebrows amused at the girl who was still in his arms, trying to get back to sleep. He turned her around to face him. Her eyes were still closed and her eyebrows furrowed when he turned her around. _She looks sort of cute when she does that._ Draco thought to himself, and then he spoke. "We need to talk."

Hermione Granger's annoyed hazel eyes were on his amused grey eyes immediately. "Draco Malfoy. I know we need to talk. It's Saturday. We have plenty of time to talk!" She gritted out as she shut her eyes and hid her face into the pillow. "I need more sleep, if you don't mind."

She fell back into sleep not long after Draco averted his eyes. He looked back at his mate after hearing her breathing evened out. _Why didn't I see it before?_ He wondered to himself._ She's magically and educationally matched as I am._ He yawned quietly as he turned to look at the time. He found that he was quite stuck; he turned back and realized that the Head Girl was still lying on his left hand. He smirked softly to himself as he tried to turn without waking Hermione to look at his clock. It was only five-thirty in the morning, so he turned back to the position he woke up in and went back to sleep. Being the Slytherin he was, he took advantage of the situation and pulled the girl in deep sleep closer to him, breathed in her scent and fell into a dreamless slumber.

That was how the other pair of students found them a few hours later. Ginny and Blaise leaned at the door, watching the two. Ginny took pictures with her Magi-cam for blackmailing and for the memories. Blaise stood there thinking about his situation with Ginny. Ginny looked over at Blaise, who was a head taller, stood next to her and snaked her arms around his waist.

"They look perfect together, don't you think?" Ginny whispered, looking up at Blaise at the end of her sentence, when he didn't answer, she sighed and added. "Blaise, I know you have something to tell me. I know we've been dating for only a good two weeks, but I can read you like a book, even if you hide them from everyone. What is it?"

Blaise averted his gaze at the couple sleeping peacefully in front of him to Ginny, the one who belongs to him- his mate. "I don't know how to say it, explain it even!" He said softly. "It'll be too much for you to handle, Gin."

"What can't I handle? I have six brothers, Blaise." Ginny begged. "The worst you can tell me is that you don't like me, or your fiancé is pregnant."

Blaise chuckled softly at his mate's reply. "Trust me, it's worst than that, Red."

Ginny leaned away in horror. "You're not telling me that you are interested in guys are you?"

"No, Red!" Blaise laughed quietly at his mate's unique way of brightening things up. "You know that! We shagged!"

She smiled gently. "You could be pretending. Come on, tell me."

"I really don't know how to say this," Blaise frowned. At Ginny's encouraging look, he sighed and continued. "I'm a veela, Gin. You're my mate."

"Oh." She smiled relieved and tiptoed to peck Blaise's lips.

"Is this a joke to you?" Blaise whispered shocked and a bit angry. "I've been worrying how to tell you and you think this is a joke?"

"No." Ginny grinned, cupping his cheek in her delicate hands. "I sort of thought you were one when you told Hermione that Draco was one too. Me hanging around Hermione made me curious, so I sort of snuck into the library after I sent Harry and Dumbledore out. I looked up the Zabinis and found out about the veela heritage that gets passed down to every child. I was worried that someone else could be your mate."

"Oh." Blaise said stupidly and kissed her hairline. "Red, you scare me sometimes."

"I know." Ginny grinned. "Now, let us leave the other veela couple together, while we go to my room."

She smirked and grabbed his hands, gently closing the door while running towards her room with the Italian laughing behind her.

* * *

**Question **/ What did you think of this chapter?  
**Author's Note** / So, most of you are hoping that this is the dream AND all the questions with the answers. Sorry, I'm getting to that part in the next chapter when everyone is awake and have a clear mind!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	5. Time for Truth II

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / Thank you to the people who reviewed! They made my day! Thank you for putting this story on alerts as well! And faves too! I can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter ****5**:

"OI!" Ginny's cheerful voice shouted next to Hermione's ear.

"Merlin!" Hermione gasped sitting up straight away, accidently pushing Draco off the bed resulting a painful grunt made by Draco. She didn't realize they were sleeping near the edge of the bed. "Ah," Hermione started, looking at Draco sympathetically and gave him an awkward smile. "Sorry, Malfoy."

"It's alright," Draco groaned lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Hermione extended her hand towards Draco and helped him up. He stood up, rubbing his head. "That wasn't the wake up call I was expecting. Weaselette, what are you doing here?"

"Interrupting your peaceful honeymoon." Ginny winked playfully earning a slap on her arm by Hermione, who exclaiming Ginny's name with a blush crawling up her face. "It's two hours till lunch. Both of you need to talk and get ready. We are going to Headquaters, Dumbledore's excused us."

Ginny then walked towards the door and bid them farewell as she left the common room with Blaise towards the Black Lake for their date._ At least they're fine_, Hermione thought as an awkward air flooded the Head Boy's common room. Both Heads were standing up; Hermione looked at the floor uncertainly and embarrassed while Draco stared at Hermione. Once in a while, her eyes would flicker towards his direction, but never looked up. After a while, Hermione felt his very heated glance and looked up, meeting his eyes. She cleared her throat sheepishly and sat down on his bed, back to where she was lying not long ago. She patted at the spot next to her and signaled Draco to join her.

"Well," Hermione started, trying to start a conversation. "We know that you're a veela and I am your mate. So, what do we do?"

Draco shrugged, looking anywhere but at her. After a few moments have past without him saying anything, Hermione sighed, not knowing what to do as she ran her fingers through her soft curls. "Look Malfoy, this is going to be hard if you don't talk. We need to talk this situation out, I mean, six years of name-callings, fights, arguments and all those won't just disappear. If we are going to be, erm, a couple, we need to try and be civil right now."

What she said caught his attention. Draco's head snapped towards her direction as he looked into her hazel eyes, which currently showed determination, uncertainty and lost. He looked at her hard before answering. "You want to make us work?"

"I'm not going to let you die, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated. Draco's veela side seems to have interpreted her words wrong because he turned away from her, feeling hurt and rejected. When she realized her mistake, she moved towards him and placed her small palm on Draco back comfortingly before whispering, "Malfoy, I don't mean it that way. I just meant that, I couldn't let you die just because we did not try to make us work. Oh Merlin, help me, I can't even explain what I mean, so much for being the Smartest Witch of her Generation."

Draco chuckled sadly and a bit amusedly. "So, this isn't some charity work you are willing to sacrifice your life and happiness for because of my heritage?"

"No, Ma-Draco, it's not." Hermione said softly, pulling him back so that he faced her. "It's a very big leap, Draco. It would be best if we started by calling each other by our given name. I won't call this sacrificial, I mean, who knows what will happen if we'd actually tried? Maybe we will end up happy."

"So, you are willing to give this a go?" Draco frowned. "Granger, I'm not exactly the best person to be with."

"I didn't think so," Hermione said giving him a small smile. "But if we have to do this, we'll need to get use to this. I trust your friends in Slytherin know?" At Draco's nod, Hermione continued, "Only Harry, Dumbledore and Ginny know. Some of the Order will be informed of this soon I suppose, but I think we should just tell the rest of the school when the time is right."

"Why?" Draco asked confused, a little angry thinking that Hermione doesn't want people to know about their changed relationship.

"We're still at war Draco," Hermione sighed. "We can't really trust anyone right now. Someone might turn their backs on us any minute, and you being a veela would be an advantage to send more people from the Light to their deaths if they got me. You will do anything to find me, Draco, and I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron will tag along."

"Fair point." Draco frowned at the truth in her statement.

"Now, tell me about your dream." Hermione stated more confident then ever as she looked at Draco's panicking eyes. "It's alright Draco, tell me, or do you want to show me? We can go to Dumbledore's office, I'm sure he would be delighted to borrow us his pensieve. "

"I think a pensieve would be better."

* * *

_After looking into the pensieve in Dumbledore's office_

"That was, erm," Hermione stated speechless, then she turned to Dumbledore questioningly. "Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at Draco thinking, narrowing his eyes in curiosity. "Fasinating. Ms Granger, as I understand, a veela's occurring dream is either to find its mate or a message- sometimes both."

"Erm," Hermione frowned, unable to understand what Dumbledore was saying. "So, you mean Draco's somehow partly intersected the message Voldemort accidently let on for Harry to see? "

"Yes, Ms Granger, exactly." Dumbledore nodded, walking back swiftly back to his table, leaving the two heads standing near the retreating pensieve in silence. "I think it would be wise if you kept this two yourselves. I trust you've told no one else about you dream, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, sir." Draco answered. "Just Blaise, Granger and yourself."

"And it shall stay that way." Dumbledore said quickly. "Mr. Potter, Mr Weasley, Ms Weasley and Mr. Zabini ought to be arriving soon."

A knock was immediately heard rapping on his door. "Come in."

"Hermione! Malfoy!" Harry's surprised voice called. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Head's business." Draco sneered, out of habit, immediately. "Not that it's your problem."

"Ma-Draco!" Hermione scowled. "Would it kill you to be nice?"

"It just might." Draco smirked as Ron looked confusingly between the two.

"Is there something I should know?" Ron asked suspiciously. "You two are getting too chummy for my liking. Aren't they, Harry?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry said uncertainly, not knowing what to say to Ron. "Let's go, they're expecting us soon."

* * *

_At Grimmauld Place_

"Blaise!" Mrs. Natalia Zabini called excitingly as she walked quickly towards Blaise, pulling him into her arm, hugging him like he was still a little boy. "Your father's in the room, waiting for your news and Draco's. Have you found her yet?"

"Yes, Mother. I have." Blaise smiled. "Ginny Weasley."

"She's your mate? Oh, this is wonderful!" Natalia exclaimed as she turned around to shout towards the kitchen. "Molly! They're here!"

"Are they really?" Molley Weasley's voice called back as a few kitchen instruments clattered onto the tables before she appeared in the living room. "Ron! Ginny! Harry! Hermione! Draco! Blaise! Welcome back!"

"Molly! We're going to be in-laws!" Natalia exclaimed excitedly as Ginny blushed, hard. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Really?" Molly beamed. "Ginny, is this true?"

"Mom, we're not getting married." Ginny whined, still blushing as Blaise chuckled behind her. "We've only been together for two weeks!"

"I know that Ginny," Molly smiled as she embraced her only daughter. "But I know that Blaise has a mate and she's you. It's bound to happen soon!"

Ginny laughed awkwardly as she pulled herself away from her excited mother. "Well, I'll just be heading up with, erm, Hermione! We need to talk about that. Girl talk, you know, and we'll be ready by six. Bye!"

"What?" Hermione's eyes widen shocked as soon as she heard the comment and then gasped in surprise, as she was being snatched and pulled towards the stairs. "Ginny! Don't drag me into this! Draco! Harry! Ron! Blaise! Help me!"

"You're technically not in danger, Granger." Draco smirked as he called back. "We can't really help you."

"Screw you, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled furiously before their room door slammed close, silencing the house. Mr. Zabini laughed well heartily before leaning away from the door hinge.

"I'm thinking that both of you found your mates." Lewis Zabini smiled as the two well-built Slytherins nodded. "Good for you. Amazing resistance too! I don't see you two jumping on your mates."

"Wait, Malfoy's one too?" Ron paled. "And Hermione? Oh Merlin. I think I need to sit."

"Oh this is wonderful!" Molly exclaimed. "Always thought some thing was between these two. Always looked like a pair of old married couple when they argue."

Draco thin lips moved to form a lop-sided grin as Harry and Blaise sniggered- they've talked about how much Draco and Hermione seems to resemble an old married couple when they argued.

"Now, off to bed. All of you." Molly clapped her hands together as she ushered the boys upstairs. "You'll need all the rest you can get. The wedding will last till late tonight. I want all of you to look your best."

* * *

**Question **/ What did you think of this chapter?

**Author's Note** / Maybe this wasn't perfect… For the people who are wondering, Draco and the Golden Trio had a truce. So technically, they are friends but they still fight, a lot, with Draco's snide comments, Hermione's strong rebuttle, Ron's stubbornness and Harry's the peacemaker.

I hope this chapter answered most questions!

If you have any questions, drop a review! I'll answer them, or better yet, they'll ask and answer :)

Next chapter will be involving Death Eaters! Drama and excitement bubbling up!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	6. The Wedding

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / Thank you to the people who reviewed! They made my day! Thank you for putting this story on alerts as well! And faves too! I can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter ****5**:

"Do you, William Arthur Weasley, take Fleur Isabelle Delacour…" The old, stubby wizard stated but Draco's mind was elsewhere. He had a feeling that something was going to go wrong today, only, he couldn't quite put a finger to it. He looked around to distract himself from his thoughts.

The wedding was held at the Weasley's backyard. A nice _engorgio-ed_ tent was set up for the wedding and a lot of protection enchantments were put up around the rebuilt Burrow and the surrounding areas.

"… then I declare you bonded for life." The same wizard finished as a bright white light started around Bill and Fluer's intertwined fingers. Fred and George clapped loudly, which in turn, caused everyone to clap as they stood up and moved towards the newly-weds to congrats them. Then, with a simple wave of the wizard's wand, the benches and decorations changed into tables and stages.

With a silent and mutual decision, all the Hogwarts attendees sat down on a table, waiting for the newly weds' first dance. In a flash, Blaise and Ginny were already seated and engaged in their own conversation. Draco sat down next to Blaise so that he won't feel like an outcast. Luna sat in between Ron and a disguised Harry, leaving Hermione in between Ron and Draco.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Ron said over Hermione. "If you hurt Hermione in anyway, Harry and I will kill you."

"Trust me, Weasley," Draco rolled his eyes. "I will never hurt her."

Then, there was the awkward silence. Blaise and Ginny were now close to eating each other's faces in public while Luna was telling Harry and Ron about her discoveries with her father, Xenophilius Lovegood. Hermione looked around while she played with the hem of her dress nervously. Draco sighed in annoyance as he grabbed her hands, clasping them in his own and turned towards her. "Why are you nervous?"

"Something's wrong." Hermione replied while she looked around, then she settled back to Draco's grey eyes. "I can feel it. Something bad is going to happen."

"I know. I feel it too." Draco sighed and sat back on his chair in silence, with Hermione's hand still in his. Then he remembered something and asked. "Do you have your wand with you?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione said, looking at Draco as if he had a third head. "Who wouldn't?"

"Fair point." Draco nodded as he unwillingly released her hand.

"Please welcome the bride and the bridegroom for their first dance." Everybody clapped as Fleur and Bill stood up and walked towards the center of the stage. They danced beautifully, if you ignored Bill's nervous form. Fleur laughed softly at each mistake Bill made, kissing him lightly on his lips to signify she was having fun. After their dance, most couples joined in.

"Dance with me, Granger." Draco blurted out as Blaise lead Ginny, with Harry and Luna following, to the dance floor. Hermione looked over at Ron before grasping for his hands.

"Ron, you're going to be fine aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." Ron sulked. Hermione smiled as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. The veela side of Draco took control for a moment there- he yanked her immediately after she pecked Ron on the cheek. He sort of dragged her towards the dance floor while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco!" Hermione sighed. "It's just a friendly peck. You don't have to be jealous."

"Tell that to my veela side." He growled under his breath for himself and Hermione to hear. "It'll make me jealous forever. That is, of course, until we mate."

"Well, I suppose we need to work on that." She said as she leaned her head against his chest while he snaked his arms around her slender waist. Everyone was slow dancing around them; it was only the third dance after all.

"I think I can get use to this you know." Draco whispered after they spent a few moments in silence. "Us together."

"That's good." Hermione muttered in reply before they lapse back into comfortable silence. Before they knew it, two songs were over. Ron had walked sulkily over to them. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Mum's making me dance." Ron grumbled. "Apparently, trying to find me a girl right now. I feel miserable."

"I'm sure you can ask someone." Hermione said looking around. "Look! Right there!"

"Who's that?" Ron asked, confused.

"Fleur's sister. Gabrielle Delacour." Hermione replied. "Remember her? You helped her in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Might as well." Ron shrugged as he walked nervously towards Gabrielle.

"You smell good, you know that?" Draco muttered.

Hermione laughed quietly. "To you, yeah. Glad you're not jumping on me."

"You don't know how much I want to." He growled into her ear, making her a bit uncomfortable. She gave an uncertain laugh and said uncomfortably back, "Draco, look, I've told you not a day ago-"

"I know. I heard, Granger." Draco said irritably. "I'm trying really hard here."

"Right, sorry." Hermione apologized. "Can we sit back down? I'm not that good of a dancer."

Draco released his hold on her as she led them back to the table.

"Harry, Luna." Hermione greeted with a smile. "How was your dance?"

"Great." Luna smiled, causing Harry to smile at Hermione widely. "Have any of you seen my father?"

Before anyone had the chance to reply, a large, silver mist fell through the canopy, forming a lynx. It attracted a lot of attention from the couples on the dance floor and the people around it. Then, the Patronus's mouth opened, as it spoke in a loud, slow and deep voice of Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"_The Ministry has fallen. They are coming."_

Everyone seems to have frozen at that message before the importance of the message set into his or her minds. Hermione looked around trying to find Ron, Ginny and Blaise.

"Ron! Ginny! Blaise!" Hermione and Harry shouted as they looked over the scurrying crowd, trying to find them. Draco grabbed onto Hermione's hand protectively as she ran through the crowd, trailing behind Harry who was holding onto Luna. Ginny, Blaise and Ron found them simultaneously and held on to each other. The last thing everyone heard before a tunnel sucked them was Lupin, Tonks, Molly and Arthur calling out _'Protego'_ on each side of the tent.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ron asked when they landed. There was only one spotlight in the whole field. The field wasn't bare. There were slides, monkey bars, swings and other things- contraptions that five people have never seen before.

"A park near my house." Hermione panted, still not used to the feeling of apparation. Draco was trying his best to make her comfortable- she looked a bit pale, as if she was close to throwing up. "They will mostly likely not find us here."

"Maybe," Harry said as he looked around. "Everyone, get changed. Hermione packed some clothes, just in case."

"Erm, just change them behind the bushes." Hermione said as she enlarged her shrank luggage. "Quickly!"

After everyone's changed, Hermione found a picnic table nearby. Ron took out the Deluminator Dumbledore had given him to leave out some light as she laid out sandwiches for everyone. "Sorry, it was the only thing I thought of."

Ron immediately took a few sandwiches for himself as he was starving. Everyone was eating quietly when Blaise suddenly exclaimed, "Everyone, look out!"

"Stupefy!" Someone called from the dark. As a red line of light came into his line of sight, he covered Ginny's body with his own as everyone else ducked. The seven retrieved their wands quickly from their pockets and Ron used the Deluminator to light up the perimeter. There was about six Death Eaters on them.

"Stupefy!" Ginny and Luna called out at the same time, stunning two different Death Eaters. They fell to the floor immediately, unconscious.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione screamed shakily at an advancing Death Eater. He fell forward straight away, head down. "Obliviate."

"Stupefy!" Harry and Ron shouted, pointing at the same Death Eater that was advancing the two of them while Blaise and Draco did the same to another Death Eater.

"Expulso!" The remaining Death Eater shouted in fury, pointing at the table behind Hermione. The force of the explosion sent Hermione a few meters away from where she stood, pieces of the table scraped her exposed skin while her wand flew out of her grasp. Unfortunately, it sent Hermione closer to the Death Eater.

The Death Eater grinned widely as if he just won a price as he raised his wand at Hermione. "Avada Ke-"

"Crucio!" A voice called. Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Ron stood holding their breaths as their eyes followed the beam to the caster.

His eyes were black with fury as he looked at the screaming Death Eater. His veela side had taken over when he saw Hermione seconds away from death. Hermione gasped as she backed up away from the Death Eater. Reality set into her mind as she realized Draco was using an unforgivable. She ran towards him quickly before he regrets his actions.

"Calm down, Draco." Hermione soothed as best as she can because she was visibly shaken. "I'm alright, Draco. Lift the charm."

Veela Draco lifted the curse almost immediately as he turned his eyes worriedly onto his mate. He engulfed her into his arms straight away. Then, he slumped down onto the ground after releasing her, shocking Hermione. He stuck his head between the knees as he grabbed a bunch of his blond hair and pulled them frustrated.

"Remove their memories." Hermione ordered as she sunk down to Draco's level. "Point your wand at them and say _Obliviate_. Just as I said it. Exactly Luna, you got it! Make sure their eyes go unfocused and dreamy."

Not sure what to do, Hermione turned back to Draco. She reached towards him uncertainly and released his hold on his own hair as she took them into her own. "It's alright, Draco." Hermione said comforting him. "It's alright."

Draco lifted his head to look at her. "I used an Unforgivable, Hermione. It's not alright!"

"You used it on instinct." Hermione insisted.

"I could have used a stunning spell." Draco sighed. "Anything but the Unforgivables."

"It's fine, Draco." Hermione said as she stood up. "Come on, we have to go before they find us again."

"What?" He breathed out in disbelieve. "You still want me to follow you?"

"Yes, Draco." Hermione said exasperatedly. "What you did was instinct. I'm not going to leave you alone for that! Now, come on."

He took her out-stretched arm and pulled himself up with her help. Having caught her wincing in the process, he asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, just a few scrapes that's all." Hermione said, examining her cuts under the moonlight. "Nothing a quick spell won't fix."

"Merlin, Granger! You're bleeding." Draco said angrily as he pulled her gently with him back to the others, collecting her wand along the way with the _accio_ charm. "Are they all obliviated?"

When they nodded, they all made sure they were linked to one other before Draco apparated them away.

**

* * *

Question **/ What did you think of this chapter?

**Author's Note** / I used the chapter_ A Place to Hind_ for reference for this chapter. I changed quite a few though :)

OH AND, just to clarify, the Ministry wasn't taken down before because Voldemort didn't think it was necessary. The Ministry, save a few people, were not involved with the first war at Hogwarts.

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	7. Pain and Talks

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / Thank you to the people who reviewed! They made my day! Thank you for putting this story on alerts as well! And faves too! I can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter ****7**:

Hermione winced as Molly and Natalia cleaned her wounds with some alcohol they had found from the healing cabinet. She was lying on her bed, which was partly covered with her blood. Her scrapes were worst than she thought they were- they were bloodied and her left hand was badly scraped, part of the back of her leg was scraped too. Draco growled at the sight of her bloodied arms. He was livid. He wanted no more than to _avada_ the Death Eater that was milliseconds away from killing his mate.

He felt Hermione wince again. He banished the thoughts away from his mind as he turned his attention onto her.

"You alright?" Draco asked as he held Hermione's hand in his. Molly and Natalia shared a secret smile as they looked at the couple in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm," She paused to take a sharp breath. "Fine."

"So Draco," Natalia interrupted before Draco could continue his questions. "How are your mother and father?"

"They're fine." Draco replied, looking at Blaise's mother. "Though, mother's a bit worried. I haven't told them that I've found my mate."

"You'd better hurry." Natalia said. "They'll need to know who they can't touch."

Draco nodded, agreeing with her statement. "We're done here," Molly said as she cleaned up everything while Natalia wrapped bandages around Hermione's arm and legs. "Tell us if you feel any pains or anything at all."

"Alright, thanks Molly, Mrs. Zabini." Hermione thanked the two women as they left her room, leaving the two alone.

As the two women left the room, they took one last glance at the two young ones. Draco was looking intently at Hermione while her eyes were wondering around the room, trying to ignore his heated gaze.

"They're quite a pair, aren't they?" Natalia whispered as herself and Molly walked downstairs towards a few worried teenagers in the kitchen, where Ron is trying to eat away.

They were in Hermione's parent's cottage somewhere outside of London. The Death Eaters knew nothing about that house because it's been a long time since her family and herself went there- since before Hogwarts. They had floo-ed the two women over when they realized how bloody Hermione's cuts and scrapes were. Ron was a bit uncomfortable.

"They are." Molly smiled as they arrived in the kitchen.

"Is she all cleaned up?" A paled Ron asked shakily as he stood up. At his mother's nod, he sat back down relieved. "Merlin, that was –gulp- too much blood for a bloke to handle."

"Can we go see her?" Harry asked, concerned about his best friend alone in a room with their ex-nemesis.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea." Molly said. "Draco was a bit… angry at the situation, so I think we'll just leave them alone. Let Hermione calm him down a bit."

"Alright, how were things going at the Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"Everything's fine." Molly frowned. "No Death Eaters showed up after you lot left. It's a bit odd don't you think?" At the children's confused look, she added, "That the Death Eaters showed up where you were and not where the Order is?"

"Yes. It is." Harry nodded. "But we'll rest for tonight. We'll discuss about it when Hermione and Malfoy are with us- when she's feeling much better of course."

"Right you are. We'll be heading back to the Burrow tonight." Molly said. "You kids go up to bed now. It's been a long night. You'll be back at Hogwarts tomorrow. Go on, up you go!"

Four reluctant teenagers, with the exception of Luna, stalked upstairs towards the guest rooms that Hermione had showed before Molly and Natalia apparated over.

"I'm sorry." Draco's voice cut through the silent tension. Hermione turned a confused look towards him, prodding him to continue. "I over-reacted when the Death Eater almost killed you."

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated. "How many times do I have to say that it's alright? It was merely just instinct!"

He frowned. "But, I was-"

"No, Draco. I don't want to hear anymore." Hermione said turning away from him and winced.

"Fine." He snapped, and then sighed. "Judging by the footsteps, they're all up in their rooms. You haven't shown me my room yet. Where should I stay?"

"Erm," Hermione fidgeted and turned back to face him. "I think I ran out of guest rooms. You can sleep in here if you'd like. I'll just move over."

Draco smirked. "And no funny business, Malfoy."

"You said it." Draco teased. "It's alright. You're still hurting. I'll sleep on your couch."

Draco walked over to switch off the lights in her room and walked over to the couch. His eyes were wide open, looking blankly at the ceiling on top of him. He faintly heard Hermione cough as he turned to look at her.

"Malf- Draco." Hermione corrected herself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied. "For what?"

"For saving me." She said with a faint smile- he couldn't see it from where he was, but he heard it. "And not touching or snogging me every time I'm in the room. Like Blaise."

He chuckled. "It's odd, our connection. Sometimes, it feels like you have a wall up to block the connection."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. "I don't think that's ever happened before."

"Yeah, I doubt it did. I'll ask Mr. Zabini tomorrow. We'll see what he thinks." Draco said yawning. "Get some rest. You'll need it."

He heard Hermione scoff annoyed before saying a quiet 'night' which he had returned before falling into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

Back at Hogwarts_

Whispers followed Hermione around as Draco and Ron helped her up the stairs.

Hermione was somewhat frustrated. She hated how magic couldn't heal her wounds. Well, technically they can, but Molly and Arthur had insisted they want it to heal the muggle way. Hermione and the rest of the teenagers didn't understand why, neither did anyone else. They had asked of course, but the two elder Weasleys did not give an answer.

"I hate this." Hermione winced as the two well-built boys lifted her up onto the next step on the stairs. "Why can't we use the healing spell?"

"Mum said it would cause too much damage on your body since you're a muggle-born." Ron said. "That's what I heard outside their room. You know, where they were talking about it with Lupin and Dumbledore."

"That's absurd." Hermione scoffed. "I haven't read anything about that."

"You and your books." Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyway, how's your talk with Mr. Zabini, Malfoy?"

"You told him?" Draco frowned.

"They are my best friends, Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes. "They should know about it."

"Odd, he said that this is not normal." Draco said, sarcastically. "Like we don't know that. Anyway, then he said it often happens to one couple in a million years. The mate would have to train themselves so that they can put a wall up securely, no outsiders can help."

"That's not good." Hermione said. "I can't possibly find information on this."

"Lay it on instinct, Mion-Hermione." Hermione glared at his slip-up. "Plus, the war is coming up, might be good for both you and Malfoy. You know, Malfoy not feeling what you feel and rushing to save you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow amused. "Wow, that must have been the smartest thing you've ever said."

Ron scoffed. "What? Harry and I just gave a lot of thought on it."

"Alright." Hermione laughed. Both Draco and Ron helped Hermione towards the Head Common Room down the hall, where most students are looking and whispering at them.

"This is really uncomfortable. Can you please get me to the common room quickly? I really don't like the whisperings." Hermione said quietly.

"Oi!" Ron shouted. "What are you lot looking at?"

The groups scattered immediately as Hermione rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

Ron just gave her a innocent look for a reply as Draco snickered under his breath.

**

* * *

Question **/ What did you think of this chapter? Nothing really happened, so it is really like an explanatory chapter of sorts. The ending of this chapter sucks, I will re-write it! Don't worry!

**Author's Note** / I'm on a vacation! So, I might not update as often. Then, unfortunately, I will be going back to school when I come back. BOO. That's one thing I hate about summer- you have to go back to school in the end.

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	8. Heartaches

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / Thank you to the people who reviewed! They made my day! Thank you for putting this story on alerts as well! And faves too! I can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter ****8**:

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick," Professor McGonaggal's stern voice started as students turned to face the door. "Would you mind if I borrow Ms. Granger? She is needed at the Headmaster's office."

"Oh, erm." Disappointment showed on the tiny Charms Professor's face as he continued his sentence. "Yes. Yes, of course."

It was only two hours in since the day started and they were in their second lesson having Double Charms. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron confusedly before standing up and limped slightly towards their Head of House who was standing by the door. Her injuries were healed almost completely since that incidence two months ago, but it still stung a little when she walked. Confused eyes followed her figure as the Head Girl walked away with the professor.

That was the last time everyone saw Hermione Granger. No one knew what happened to the Head Girl. She had been gone for four hours - missing the rest half of Double Charms and missing during Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Blaise were worried about her, especially when Dumbledore and McGonagall returned to the staff table halfway through Lunch in the Great Hall.

Silence followed as eyes followed Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table. Harry note with a frown that McGonagall's eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffling. The headmaster's facial expression showed grave and disappointment. Everyone was waiting for the Head Girl to walk in, even Snape, but when minutes went by and still no signs of the Gryffindor Princess, people started making assumptions.

'_I think she's expelled, that's what I heard from -'_

'_She's pregnant, maybe that's why she's gone -'_

'_I heard she was caught by the Forbidden Forest after hours with a Death Eater -'_

'_She's pregnant with Malfoy's kid'_

'_She -'_

'_Blah blah blah'_

Draco was filled with rage. The veela in him was minutes away from killing everyone in the room who insulted and lied about his mate. He would have released his anger immediately when the rumours started, but he was too caught up with his thoughts. He was frowning and had drowned out the reality when his brain started throwing questions at him.

"Silence." Dumbledore's rage-filled voice overlapped everyone else's voice. When everyone's attention was turned to him and had quiet down, he continued a little bit more calmly. "Thank you. I am very disappointed in all of you. A hundred points will be taken from each house for spreading lies about you responsible Head Girl. You should all be ashamed of yourself. She is currently facing two very terrible losses. I trust you all know what it's like."

Draco smirked inward as he noticed that some students' faces showed guilt and regret. But when Dumbledore's words were replayed in his mind, he frowned. His silver eyes caught a pair of emerald ones, belonging to one Harry Potter. He saw the face imprinted on his eyes. Voldemort. He knew that Harry and Ginny will be checking up on Hermione during their free lesson with is after lunch so he nodded and gave them permission to do so.

Draco felt a stare on him and glanced uneasily back to the owner of the eyes. Dumbledore was looking at him sternly and added loudly. "She is currently out of Hogwarts, but no worries, she is protected by our most trusted Aurors. She will return by dinner time."

The blond caught the sternness in the Headmaster's eyes and then, without breaking eye contact, Dumbledore used an unknown spell on Draco to tell him something. 'I suggest you and Mr. Potter to not go looking for Ms Granger. I understand your worries Mr. Malfoy, but she needs to face this alone for now. Her guards are up, you will not be able to find her now. When she needs someone, her guards will be down, you will be able to look for her then.'

Draco frowned and nodded discreetly towards Dumbledore. The Headmaster must have done the same thing for Harry as Draco notice Harry frowned slightly after losing focus for a few seconds.

He sighed quietly and looked back onto his plate, waiting for his next class.

* * *

_Dinner time_

Pain and anguish shot through Draco's heart so quickly, he fell out of his seat. A few eyes turned to Draco confused and somewhat concerned. Harry and Ginny had their backs facing him so they didn't see anything, but Ron who sat opposite them saw. It startled him of course. He stood up on the Gryffindor bench and looked over at Draco, causing Harry and Ginny to turn their heads as well.

"OI!" Ron barked. "Malfoy, are you mad? Bloody hell."

"Granger." He rasped out, only for Harry and Ginny's ears because they didn't want more people to know about it. Their eyes widened and they immediately shot out of their seats, walking out of the Great Hall, leaving Draco on the ground in pain.

_

* * *

Head's common room_

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as they stepped foot into the common room. No one replied but her sobs and whimpers answered them as they ran through the room. The two Gryffindors ran up quickly and into the Head Girl's room.

Ginny gasped at the sight of the room- it was a mess. Everything was either thrown or ripped. She quickly went forward and embraced her best friend, whispering soothing words of comfort. Harry walked towards his best friend and kneeled down, smoothing her snow covered hair in a brotherly way.

They stayed in that position for a long while. Hermione's heart-wrenching sobs were still filling the entire room. "Hermione." Ginny said softly. "You need to eat. Come on."

Then she addressed to Harry. "Harry, go check on Draco would you?"

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione whispered through her tears, concerned.

"Your emotions hit him hard. He sort of collapsed onto the floor." Harry said softly. "He should be alright, but I'll check on him just in case."

"Oh," Hermione giggled softly. "I never thought of that."

Harry grinned glad that his best friend was taken out of her misery, even if just a little while. He pecked her on the forehead and left the room to check on the Head Boy.

"I think I've kept you here long enough too." Hermione said, standing up and wiped her tears away in the process. "Go find Blaise, or something."

"That I will," She winked. "You can come to the Burrow if you'd like."

"No, it's alright," She sniffed. "I'll just stay here."

"Does it have anything to do with your boyfriend?" Ginny pried.

"He's not even my boyfriend yet." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright," Ginny said as she walked to the door, then she turned around the looked at the Head Girl who stood in the middle of her untidy room. "Are you going to be fine, Hermione?"

"No," Said girl confessed, breathing in deeply. "But I will."

Ginny nodded, a bit satisfied and left the room as the Head Girl waved her wand, cleaning up her room.

_

* * *

That night _

Dumbledore had given Blaise and Ginny a dorm together far away from the Heads and the house dormitories, something about two veelas and their mates living together for a long time will cause some problems. None of the quartet understood, not even the Head students, but they had to follow orders.

So, tonight was just like every other night for the past month. Hermione Granger was alone, it didn't bother her before, but now that her parents are gone, it's different.

She stood up and walked around her room, looking for the picture of the three of them. She had it taken during summer, six months ago, while they were vacationing in Ireland. It was taken with her magi-Cam, so they were all moving. She found it on the shelf that her parents had gotten for her-she had shrunk it and snuck in. Hermione smiled sadly at the sight of her smiling parents and tears formed when they kissed the picture her on the cheek.

Draco was lying on his bed, eyes wondering around his Slytherin-decorated room. He could still feel his mate's pain. That feeling frightened him, it felt like his heart was breaking into tiny pieces. After a few moments of silence and thoughts, he got off his bed and walked towards the room opposite his to check on his mate.

He found her on the floor clutching a photograph as she sobbed. He walked slowly towards her and picked her up, moving her towards her bed. Hermione leaned into him as he pulled her closer.

"I miss them so much!" She sobbed.

"I know you do, love." He said softly. He let her release her sadness into his shirt, he didn't care if it was ruined. All he wanted was his mate to feel better.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked in the same tone as she choked on tears. "I don't want to be alone right now"

"Alright," He replied. "Come on, you need your rest."

He laid her on her side and she snuggled immediately into her pillow. He laid down and sighed, knowing how awkward this was. He turned her so that she faced him and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He breathed in his mate's delicious smell as she rested uncomfortable in his arms.

She was still whimpering and tears were still falling continuously. Draco growled as another wave of sadness crashed into his heart. The veela was disappointed that he couldn't keep his mate happy, but understood why.

"Come on, Granger." He muttered into her hair as he took in her scent. "You need your rest. Get enough rest. I'll be there with you tomorrow."

Draco was informed that she would be heading home tomorrow to clean up some things and to meet some lawyers to settle things that her parents had left for her.

He smirked satisfied as he felt her nod and snuggled into him as she tried to relax. He wasn't giving tomorrow much thought; he just knew that his mate needs someone right now.

**

* * *

Question **/ What did you think of this chapter?  
**Author's Note** / I suppose vacation has gone into my head. I'm not exactly liking this chapter but I think it'll grow on me like the last chapter :)

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	9. Bad Timing Revised Chapter

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / Thank you to the people who reviewed! They made my day! Thank you for putting this story on alerts as well! And faves too! I can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter ****9**:

"Granger." He shook her hard. "Granger, wake up!"

All she knew was that she woke up crying and screaming, 'STOP IT. NO!' Then she was in Draco's arms, sobbing.

"Shhh." Draco murmured into her hair. "It's just a bad dream."

Hermione heard nothing as she continued sobbing. She just remembered the pain caused and the agonizing feeling. She didn't remember any part of her dream, just the sudden feelings she felt when she woke up. She was so scared she clung onto Draco as if her life depended on it.

About half an hour later, Hermione sobs decreased. Draco's face was planted with pain. That was one thing he hated about being a veela—you feel every single emotion that passed through your mate. It pained him to feel it and to see it worsened the pain in his heart.

"Sorry." She whispered, choking on sobs. "I'm not really one of those normal mates am I?"

"No." He chuckled despite the pain he felt. "You're Hermione Granger. It's alright, it's worse for the both of us if you kept it in."

She snuggled further into him as she finished off the last round of crying. "I don't think I can get back to sleep." She said softly.

Draco bit back a moan as he felt her voice vibrate against his neck. He bit his tongue hard, drawing some blood before breathing in and replied her. "It's alright. It's almost dawn, I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to." She frowned, pulling back to look at him.

He sighed at the lost of her warmth. "I'm your veela, Hermione. I feel better when I know you're alright. It's hard for me to go back to sleep not knowing what you might do when I'm asleep."

She rolled her eyes, in annoyance or just rolling her eyes, he didn't know but she didn't say no.

* * *

_Near Hermione's house_

"I don't think I can do this." Hermione said softly, tears were brimming her eyes. She pulled his hand that was interlaced with hers, as she stayed rooted while he continued. He turned back to look at her questioningly before walking back to her. "I don' think I can do this." She repeated but louder this time. "I don't know if I can face the house again, be in it or even look at the pictures. It's too hard, Draco."

Draco frowned, as he didn't feel anything coming from her. Her walls were up. "Hermione, you'll have to face this sooner or later. It would be best if you face it now."

Hermione searched his steel eyes that used to hold nothing but hostility. She found stern this time, it reminded her of—no, she won't think that way. Taking a deep breath from the cold, frosty weather, she nodded hesitantly and looked at him. "Fine. Please, don't leave me alone."

He was puzzled by her statement but agreed nonetheless. She held on to his hand tighter as they walked closer to her house. The thought of not seeing her parents in there filled her with dread. She felt like weights were added to her feet each time she took a step. Hermione looked up as they reached the small door in front of the garden. The house- looked normal, to say the least.

Draco walked toward and looked back, seeing the dread and sadness in her eyes. He tugged her wordlessly and she walked towards him, this time with a hint of confidence. Hermione pried her fingers away from his as she stepped onto the front porch. She took the key from her back pocket to open the door and walked in. He followed his mate around, watching as sadness etched onto her face while pain sliced through his heart. She transfigured something into a box and shrunk most of the things she wanted (pictures, photo albums, laptop, scrapbooks, things her parents gave her, etc) to fit into the box.

She led Draco to the backyard where her parents and herself used to have their family time. She smiled at the memories when she told him about it. It made him smile too, to see that even in the darkest time, she can still find happiness in her memories. They stayed in silence as she walked around, taking in everything for one last time. She will be coming back to this house; she just doesn't want it to be in the near future.

Then, Draco heard something in the bushes and picked up some unusual scents. "Granger, come here." He said in a low voice. "Now."

Hermione was startled by his tone and walked quickly to him. His eyes were dark and were looking around, searching for something as he kept his mate behind him for safety. His eyes followed each rustles in the bushes. She was confused, as she didn't know what was happening. Just when she was about to voice her question, Death Eaters jumped out from behind the bushes.

She gasped aloud as her eyes caught one of the very one who tortured her in the last battle. Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Well, well," Bellatrix taunted as she looked at her grinning Death Eaters. "Who do we have here?

"Filthy mudblood and my dear nephew." She sneered, then hissed at the last word—"traitor."

"Aunt Bella." He greeted stiffly, accompanied by a strained nod.

"Cissy and Lucius did the right thing to disown you." She said casually, earning sniggers from her companions. "Wasn't it, Cissy."

A hooded figure walked forward and pulled down her hood.

"Yes, Bella." The smooth voice agreed. "It was."

Unlike her sister, Narcissa Malfoy had a more approachable appearance. Instead of the wild hair, she had light bangs that hung to the side and her hair was tied up half way. Narcissa had a smoother, calmer tone too. Although Narcissa is older out of the two, she looked younger than her sister.

"Get the mudblood." Bellatrix hissed.

Hermione immediately turned around with her wand out to face the Death Eaters who had circled around them. Draco and herself was standing back-to-back. He was keeping a tight and firm hold on her as spells shot out from wands towards them. Bellatrix sneered at the display while Narcissa allowed a tiny, untraceable smile on her face while putting her hood back on.

"Sectumsempra!" Shouted a Death Eater. Hermione jumped to the side, missing the jet of light by a millimeter.

"Sectumsempra!" He shouted again, this time another joined him. She ducked, resulting in their people being hit by the curse.

"Incendio!" She shouted, aiming her wand at the cloak of the Death Eater advancing her. The Death Eater shouted in shock and rolled on the floor, hoping to get rid of the fire. At the meantime, she realized that Bellatrix had departed, leaving Narcissa there.

"Sectumsempra!" A Death Eater shouted after casting a blinding charm on her and after _expelliarmus_-ing her wand. Hermione panicked. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't something you can hear travelling. She gripped Draco's arm tighter as she braced for the spell.

"I can't see," She whispered quickly. She felt the growl emitting from his chest as he felt both her hands holding onto him tightly. It was down to one Death Eater- the other five were stunned, Narcissa wasn't included.

"Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater grinned underneath the mask, but Draco could care less about having a wand. He knew there won't be enough time to push her away without getting hurt.

She felt a warm, familiar body pressing onto her own and she sighed, frustrated, knowing it's Draco. She knew he had taken the spell meant for her when she felt him gasp and leaned towards her.

"Stupefy!" Narcissa said in her normal voice and lifted the blinding charm. She ran quickly towards Draco and Hermione, not caring if the Death Eaters were still there.

"Draco!" Narcissa said frantically as she, with Hermione's help, set him on the grass. "Sweetheart!"

"I'm fine mother." Draco gritted out painfully.

"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa chastised. "You are lucky Aunt Bella left. Or you'll -"

Turning to Hermione, Narcissa quickly instructed. "Get him to the healers or whomever treats the injured. Quickly!"

Hermione nodded silently as she accio-ed her wand and watched Narcissa _obliviating_ the stunned Death Eater for a few moments before dissaparating.

* * *

_Outside No.12 Grimmauld Place._

"She's getting to attached to the boy, Arthur!" She heard a voice growl. "This will be a danger to us, someday in the future. One day, he's going to barge in on us with His followers and we'll be good as dead."

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her mind from the things she just heard. She knocked on the door and immediately, the chattering inside stopped.

"Who's that?" Came the careful voice.

"Hermione Granger." She replied quickly, shivering as a cold wind swept by.

"Prove it." The voice said again.

"Erm, I don't like Quidditch and heights."

"That's not good enough."

"Oh dear Merlin! Draco Malfoy is a ferret-faced, insufferable git."

"That sounds more like it doesn't it?" The same voice spoke, obviously talking to another.

"Yeah it does, but one more won't hurt."

"If you don't let me in now, Fred and George, I promise you will pay." She growled as she shifted a bloodied Draco closer to her.

"Feisty. Come on in, Granger."

"Thank Merlin." She sighed in relief. Draco's lip was turning pale and was drifting in and out of conscious. It got her confused, how can someone loose so much blood so quickly? Won't it stop flowing after a while? Unless—

Her thoughts were broken when Molly Weasley opened the door. "Dear Merlin!" She gasped in horror, causing the entire room to turn towards them.

"Quickly! Put him down on the bed right there!" Natalia instructed. Hermione followed her instructions but was a bit slow. Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly light.

"What happened?" Lupin asked, watching as the females tend to Draco's wounds on his back.

"Death Eaters attacked us when we were at the backyard." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Harry's worried voice called. "What happened? Nevermind. Are you alright? What about Malfoy?"

"She's alright, Draco's not really alright." Natalia answered then instructed. "Get me a lot of Blood-Replenishing Potion and a healer."

At everyone's questioning gaze, she quickly explained. "His blood won't stop flowing and I don't know why. We need the Healer now!"

"Hermione." Draco manage to rasp out, hand swinging towards her, trying to take hold of her hands. "Stay here. Stay here with me."

Uncertainly, she looked around the adults looking at her, and then looked back at the blond. "Alright."

Then, Lupin and Tonks went to get a Healer while Arthur and Molly went looking for the potion.

"Draco, please be okay." She whispered, giving Draco a kiss on his forehead as she took his hand in hers.

* * *

**Question **/ What did you think of this chapter?

What do YOU want to see next chapter? I haven't actually planned that—there's always that gap in my story. It's annoying really because I have everything planned out. Hahah :)

**Author's Note** / AHHH school's starting next Monday! I'm having my IGSCEs so I won't be updating so much anymore :( but I'll try when I have my free time to write the chapters! I'm not promising anything except that I will NOT abandon this story. There's more than enough uncompleted stories out there.

I will send you the link for the dresses soon! Most likely next week though, school's about to start and I need to prepare :(

And I have trouble remembering the illness that won't stop the blood-flow... if you remember, please tell me!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	10. He's Hemophilic

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / Thank you to the people who reviewed! They made my day! Thank you for putting this story on alerts as well! And faves too! I can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I NEED ROMANCE HELP :O for this story ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10**:

Hermione held on to Draco's hand was they waited for the healer and the adults to return. She felt like her heart was being wrenched out. She couldn't explain the feeling, but that wasn't what worried her right now.

When two healers arrived, they immediately took action. Hermione watched anxiously as they flipped Draco so that he had his chest against the bed while they magicked all their equipments out.

Draco gripped her hand tighter as he winced. She hadn't notice she was crying. He was looking paler and paler by the second and soon, he went unconscious.

"Come on Draco." She mumbled against his hand after fifteen minutes as she wiped her tears away. She smoothed his hair and watched as the Healers finished their work.

"Thank you." Hermione said, standing up. She tried to move to send the healers to the fireplace, but Draco's grip on her was hard even when he was unconscious. She looked at their hands before looking back up at the Healers. "Erm, I'm sure you can see your way out. Sorry."

One of them laughed in amusement while the other smiled. "It's alright. Just keep Mr. Malfoy well rested and make sure he drinks more water."

"Alright. Thank you." Hermione smiled as the Healers vacated the room with a nod.

* * *

_~Dream~_

"_Hermione." He whispered against her shoulder, covering her with kisses along her shoulder blades._

"_Hmmm?" She answered as she leaned into him, pressing her exposed self closer into his sweat-filled body._

"_Ready?" He mumbled, sucking on her skin, making her moan in surprise._

"_As ready as I've ever been." She gasped out._

_He grinned against her skin and moved his kisses up to her neck slowly. When he reached her pulse point, he slowly extract himself away from her and then, violently attacked her, sinking his teeth into her, marking her as his._

_She gasped out in astonishment and then moaned out._

_Then after a few seconds, he removed his teeth from her neck and turned her around so that they faced each other._

"_I love you." He gasped._

"_I love you too, Draco." She smiled dreamily as she captured his mouth in hers, violently attacking him with her body._

_~End of Dream~_

_

* * *

_

"Hmmm." Hermione grumbled as she swatted her hand around, trying to get rid of the hand that was ruffling her hair. She had stayed up late last night, worrying about Draco.

A hoarse chuckle caught her attention. She sat up immediately and regretted it. Her head felt light. She shook her head to clear it off and focused on the person in front of her.

"Draco!" She shouted then clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to have the whole Order up, yet.

"Draco!" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned closer to him, smoothing his hair. "You scared me."

He chuckled again and coughed at the dryness. "Bring me some water would you?"

She rolled her eyes, but did what he said anyways. She untangled her hand from his and retrieved a cup filled with water. "You are possibly one of the oddest person I've met."

"Why?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow as he received the cup.

"You knew you have hemophilia and you still threw yourself in front of me!" Hermione accused. "You know how worried I was?"

"I didn't know you cared." Draco sniggered. Hermione thwacked him on his head. "Hey! It was the only way you won't get hurt!"

"I won't mind getting hurt." Hermione said and frowned as Draco's eyes turn dark at the mention of his mate being hurt. "You almost died out there!"

"I'm sorry." He said trying to hold her hand.

"You are not forgiven." She huffed in annoyance.

"Will one little kiss make it better?" Draco smirked. She shook her head, flushing red. Then, he moved over and patted the bed. "Lay down here."

She went on the bed immediately, craving some soft cushion. She let out a content sigh, her back felt so much better. Draco hid his face behind her hair, sniffing in her scent.

Hermione closed her eyes, taking advantage of the soft, comfortable cushion when she felt something wet on her neck. She squealed and moved away a bit at the sudden wetness. Her hand immediately wiping it off.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked blushing hard, feeling tingles where he had softly bit her. She flushed harder as she remembered her dream that was still fresh in her mind.

"Marking you." Draco said, looking away. He knew he shouldn't do that, but he couldn't help it. His mate smelt too delicious not to be marked. "Sorry."

"Erm, it's alright… I suppose." Hermione laughed awkwardly. "Well, you should get some sleep. The healers said you need rests."

"Can you stay here?" He asked, turning back slowly to look at her. "I just need to know you're safe."

_Liar._ He thought to himself but he didn't know what other things he could've said. To be honest, in these four months, he had unknowingly fallen in love with Hermione Granger. He didn't know how, didn't know why. He just did. Maybe it was her contagious smile, maybe it was how cute she looked when she was angry and maybe, he just loves her. It was a short time, he admits it but he just knew it.

Draco knows they're just at the friend stage at the moment. He wants to be much more, but he wants his mate to feel comfortable first. Being a veela, he has quite a lot of responsibility. His veela side wanted his mate immediately, right now for example, but his human sense has to control the veela side to ensure that he doesn't hurt his mate, which in return, hurts himself.

"Erm, alright." She smiled softly. She cursed herself for blushing so easily and rubbed her still-red cheeks as she _engorgio-ed_ the bed so that the two of them could fit.

"Don't." Draco mumbled, lifting his hands to stop her hand. "You look cute."

Hermione blushed harder and tried to hide her face when Draco chuckled. "Come here."

She settled on the bed pretty quickly and laughed softly when she felt his arms pulled her towards him. She turned around and snuggled into him to gain more warmth from his body heat.

Draco bit his tongue as he felt her warmth on him. Her knees were pulled up, millimeters away from him. He had to hold back a moan at the contact. She didn't realised what was going on. She fell asleep soon after she curled into him and snuggled further into his embrace as he tightened his arms around her.

He smiled softly at the sound of her even breathing and hid his face in her hair. The smell of strawberry and her scent welcomed him immediately as he kissed her hair. Then, he fell asleep with his favourite scent surrounding him.

* * *

**Question **/ What did you think of this chapter?

**Author's Note** / I thought this chapter was horrible. HELP! Please suggest ideas on how I can possibly bring romance into their relationship. I suck at that part. Been trying for ages, but like..nothing works… please help :)

I'll be trying to make the chapters a lot longer than this! I'm really trying.

I will send you the link for the dresses soon! Most likely next week though, school's about to start and I need to prepare :(

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	11. Their First Kiss

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / Thank you to the people who reviewed! They made my day! Thank you for putting this story on alerts as well! And faves too! I can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11**:

She woke up to the sound of kisses and the pressure she felt on her bare neck. She turned around slowly with her eyes still closed and nestled further into the warmth, wrapping her arms around him while trying to get more sleep. As if he didn't get the hint, Draco continued trailing kisses on her head. She grumbled something incoherent and opened her eyes and dark silver eyes greeted her morning.

"Morning," She flushed, realizing that his eye colour had turned darker, signifying lust and the need to mate.

"Morning." He growled, the vibration of his voice made her shiver as her hand touched his injuries.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked as she sat up.

"Yes, I am." Draco said as he pulled her down again, hiding himself in her hair, near her neck. "You smell absolutely mouth-watering, love."

'Again with the love.' Hermione smiled a bit hesitantly and kept quiet.

"I need you right now." Draco growled, his tongue danced around her neck. "Too delicious."

"Draco." She said, pulling away a bit. She reddened when she saw that his eyes were darker and filled with lust. "You seriously-"

Draco grunted and pulled her closer to him, there was literally no air between them. Her blush deepened when she felt his member getting hard against her.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to wriggle out but nothing happened, his arms were trapping her tightly against himself. She sighed in frustration and laid awkwardly as his member went rock hard at her movements.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his lips trail down from her forehead to the corner of her lips. She shivered at the tingles that ran through her body at every touch he left on her.

She gasped when his soft, warm lips pressed onto her lips. It was slow and gentle at first, then, Draco seemed a bit impatient. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, his tongue made its way into her mouth immediately. She groaned slightly when their tongue battle for dominance. During that process, her hand seems to have found their way into his hair—her slender fingers were woven into his blonde, tousled hair, pulling him closer to her. She felt his arms tightened around her waist and his lips formed a slight smirk.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think it'll be alright." Harry's voice boomed through the room Hermione and Draco were in. It was so sudden Hermione immediately hid her red face under the crook of Draco's neck while Draco snarled in annoyance.

"Oh dear!" Molly jumped in surprise and uneasiness at the activity she assumed the couple was engaged in. Harry sniggered and wasn't bothered to cover up his amusement. "I think we should take this somewhere else."

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping out from her sort-of-boyfriend's embrace. "I mean, erm, you don't have to."

Harry seemed unable to cover up his amusement at his best friend's situation with his ex-enemy. He burst out laughing as he clutched onto the nearby wall. Hermione tried to scowl at her best friend, but she found herself unable to as her embarrassment increased when her redheaded friends appeared in the room.

"Why are Granger's cheeks crimson?" George asked.

"Looks the same as our hair, doesn't it?" Fred continued.

One look at Harry who was still laughing and the couple's current position, they understood.

"Got walked-in, didn't you?" Ginny grinned and shook her head.

"It's all his fault." Hermione said, but her voice was muffled. "He started it."

Ginny, Fred and George laughed and a pink-cheeked Mrs. Weasley left the room, muttering about making breakfast.

Draco frowned when his mate's finger pointed at him and looked at the room occupants before closing his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"I think we should probably go." Ginny laughed. "I hope we can play some quidditch outside today."

Their voices faded away as the four teenagers filed out the room, leaving another two alone again. Hermione fidgeted uneasily and stood up to leave the room.

"Hey." He said softly as he stood up. He looked like he was about to pass out soon. "Woah, head rush."

"No, no, no." Hermione sighed, rushing towards him and steadied him before gently setting him back on the bed. She conjured a cup of water and fed him some blood-replenishing potion before she sat down next to him. She turned towards him and was about to say something when his mouth captured hers again.

"Hmm." Hermione squirmed. She tried to say something but Draco's tongue slipped into her mouth. It would be a lie if she said she didn't like it. She liked the kisses a lot. Every touch from him left trails of fire, not that she'd admit that to anyone even though they're mates.

Slowly, her hands wove into his already tousled hair and moved closer to him. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as she moved.

A flash of light broke them apart. They saw Fred and George standing by the door with their magi-cam waving at them. They grinned at the previously engaged couple and ran out, laughing as they whooped in victory.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned and made a move to run after them when Draco stopped her.

"Let them."

She sighed and sat down again, knowing that she'll never get the pictures back anyway. Hermione fixed the pillow and sat down on the bed. "Get some sleep. You're still weak. I'll be right here."

Draco didn't reply. His eyelids were drooping slowly. His hand searched for Hermione's for assurance, to make sure she wasn't leaving soon.

She stayed for a while, watching him sleep. Gently, she pried her fingers from his grip and leaned forward, hesitantly placing a soft kiss on his forehead as she smoothed his hair. She walked towards the door and looked at him again before leaving to continue with her day.

* * *

_With Narcissa and Lucius_

"Do you not care about him at all?" Narcissa raged. She had just told Lucius about what happened the day before and he said nothing.

"His mate is a mudblood." Lucius sneered. "I really don't think that would be-"

"He's our son, Lucius. Incase you've forgotten." Narcissa said coldly. Then, she stood up straight and walked towards her husband's study room door. "Muggle-born or not. She will be a Malfoy."

As the door slammed shut, Lucius Malfoy slammed his fist onto the table and shattered the nearest china in sight.

* * *

_With the rest of the elder order_

"He cannot, absolutely not, be trusted by any of us!" Mad-eye Moody whispered harshly. "I don't care if Hermione Granger is his mate. He's a Death Eater. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

"I disagree." Snape drawled. "Seeing as I am here and not there."

Moody grumbled something incoherent as Lupin spoke up. "I'm sorry, Alastair, I have to agree with Snape. Draco Malfoy is Hermione's soulmate and she to he. He's a veela, I doubt he would do anything to hurt her."

"That sniveling, slimy, Malfoy would do anything to please his Lord." Moody argued back. "We'll be dead before you know it and the fault will be theirs and yours."

"Have you seen him yesterday?" Molly chastised. "Came in all bloodied up. Hemophilic too! Don't you dare tell me he'll do that! The look in his eyes when he saw her covered in blood few months ago can tell a story."

"That I can't disagree with." Snape said. "Ms. Granger is everything to Mr. Malfoy now. Everything she cares about will be his responsibility too. He'll do anything to keep her happy. That's what veela's do."

Mad-eye grumbled and muttered in incoherent words before he spoke up. "I still standby what I said."

Then, he stomped his way out of the dining room, leaving the other members of the Order to wonder if his opinion on the young Malfoy could be true.

* * *

**Question **/ What did you think of this chapter?

**Author's Note** / Wooot! Their first kiss! Is it good or no goodie? I feel like I'm not really a romance writer…

Anyway, school life is hectic right now since I'm preparing for IGCSE. I'm trying my best to update and writing down basics for each chapter so that I won't loose it!

I'll see you next time!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	12. Quidditch and Something Else

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / Wheeeep, early update :) They're back in Hogwarts already, about two weeks and more.

* * *

**Chapter 11**:

"Oi! Malfoy!" Ron's voice came up next to him in the changing rooms. "Good luck at the Quidditch Game. Gryffindor will win anyway."

"Shut it Weasley." Draco snarled.

"Just stating the facts," he grinned as he patted Draco on the shoulder as a friendly gesture. "See you at the pitch."

Draco growled in annoyance as the redhead walked away. He then resumed putting his quidditch gears on. He smiled gently when his senses picked up a familiar scent.

"Hey," she smiled as she came up behind him. "Ron's always like that. You have to ignore him."

He finished putting his gear on and turned around.

"You have to be careful, alright?" She demanded softly as she caressed his cheek. When he opened his mouth to say something, she interrupted, rolling her eyes. "That was a rhetorical question. Merlin knows why you're playing now."

"I feel alright now." He said as he pecked his mate on her head. "Hogsmeade weekend's coming up. We're going together."

Hermione thought silently for a while and nodded.

"I'll see you after the game." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. Hermione gave him one last look before heading up to the stands, leaving Draco in the changing room chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Slytherin takes the lead with five hundred and fifty points." Luna Lovegood's dreamy but exciting voice drifted over the entire pitch. "Gryffindor with four hundred points!"

"Great block Theo Nott _and _Ron Weasley. Unlucky for both Katie Bell and Astoria Greengrass." Luna reported as both teams tried to score at the same time.

"Come on Gryffindor!" Hermione and Neville shouted simultaneously. Ginny was playing chaser, Ron was the keeper and Harry was their seeker. The Golden Snitch was nowhere to be found, yet.

"10 points to Gryffindor for that perfect shot performed by Ginny Weasley!" Luna shouted in glee. "Unlucky, Theo. Better luck next time!"

The Gryffindors cheered loud. Hermione covered her ears laughing as she tried to spot Draco and Harry. _Where are they?_

"Both teams' seeker has finally found the snitch!" Luna exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter races down the stands to follow the snitch—Oh look! Slytherin's Pansy Parkinson scores again! Unlucky that one Ron!"

Hermione's eyes followed Harry and Draco's flying figure as they continued to fly side-by-side up and down the pitch. Her heart raced when Harry and Draco flew ninety degrees down to the ground—it didn't seem like they were going to turn soon. She saw the two boys pulled their brooms at the same time in the same direction with their hands outstretch.

"Who will catch the snitch? Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter?" Luna's voice seems to be the only one. Everyone was watching with their hearts on their sleeve.

"And… HARRY POTTER catches the Snitch!" Luna shouted as Gryffindor shouted out in laughter. "Unfortunately, Gryffindor does not win this match. It is a tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

All the players flew down and shook the opponent players' hands before everyone else from the stands run down to congratulate the players.

Hermione shook her head while giggling to herself when she saw Draco's expression. He was scowling like always. She walked to him in the midst of the crowd. Not a lot of people praised Slytherin for a good job even though they'd tied with Gryffindor.

"Great job, Slytherins!" Hermione said as she arrived where the scowling Draco is. Blaise and Pansy gave a smile of thanks while Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle and Astoria Greengrass nodded before the latter four stood up and left for the changing rooms. The latter four knows about Draco and Hermione and their parents were still hiding from the recruitment of You-Know-Who since the first war. They themselves didn't believe in His believes too.

She turned to Draco and lightly rubbed her hand up and down on one his arm. "You did a great job!"

"A tie!" Draco said outraged. "A tie! Can you believe this? If only Potter didn't-"

"But he did." Hermione cut him off as she cupped his face in her hands. "You tried your best! That's all it really matters!"

Draco sighed, still frustrated as he ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione tiptoed and pecked Draco gently on the lips and went to Blaise and Pansy.

"You did a really good job!" Hermione grinned as she and Pansy hugged. "You scored most of the goals!"

"Thank you!" Pansy beamed, then moved closer to whisper slightly. "Though, I think Weasley 'accidently' allowed me to score that last one."

Hermione giggled as she looked over her should to see a flustered red-haired boy sneaking glances over to where she is. "I think he did."

"Blaise!" Hermione squealed as she was picked up by Blaise and spun around in circles. It attracted a few curious looks from the other houses. "Blaise! Let me down!"

Blaise laughed and placed her down. Almost immediately, Draco was next to her, giving Blaise a death glare. "Honestly Draco. I was just having fun with my sister-figured friend."

Hermione stifled a laugh and looked at Blaise. "I would love to give you compliments, but you were practically following Ginny around."

Blaise placed a hand over his heart and gave her a mock offence look. "I was watching out for my girlfriend and your best friend! One of the peaks of Quidditch!"

Hermione laughed and embraced Draco from the side, leaning her head on his side. His arm went around her immediately. They heard several gossips starting when they did that, but they couldn't stop what the others are saying so why let go of each other.

"See Malfoy?" Ron boasted. "Gryffindors won."

Draco growled as he stalked up to Ron's face. "It was a tie."

"Was not!" Ron argued. "Secretly, Gryffindor won."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Ronald Billius Weasley." Pansy smirked coming up beside Draco. "_You_ let me scored the last goal. _You_ were the one who tied us all."

"You, you, you told her my full name?" Ron spluttered, accusing Hermione. "How could you and I did not let you score that last one, you just got lucky."

"Ron," Hermione smiled as she shook her head. "You were never a good liar."

Pansy smirked and walked up to Ron's face and whispered. "Look at me straight in the eye and tell me you didn't let me score on purpose, maybe then I'll believe you."

Ron gulped and stammered out as he walked a few steps back. "Why should I do that? I know I didn't do it on purpose."

Then, an annoying giggle started behind Ron. "Oh, my Won Won's so adorable!"

Ron paled considerably while Hermione stifled a laugh behind her hand. It was like sixth year all over again. The three Slytherins looked at each other confusedly even more when a strawberry-blonde Gryffindor jumped onto Ron's back.

"Oh Won Won!" Lavender Brown squealed as her arms went around his neck. "You were brilliant out there!"

"Who's that?" Pansy frowned at the sound of the strawberry-blonde's chirpy voice.

"Lavender Brown. My _ex_-girlfriend." He emphasized on the word 'ex' and tried to pry said girl off him.

"Oh, Won Won!" Lavender pouted. "Surely we can repair our relationship!"

"Sorry, Lavender," At this, Lavender's face fell. "I don't feel the same anymore."

Lavender's face was then plastered with an angry look as she pointed an accusing finger at Pansy. "It's her, isn't it? She stole you from me! I saw you talking and you were stuttering."

"Please blondie," Pansy rolled her eyes. "He just told a lie. Don't accuse people for nothing."

"I don't believe you!" Lavender raged. "You stole my Won Won and I'll-"

"Sorry, Lavender." Hermione apologized as she raised her wand and casted a silencio. Then, Ginny came up behind Lavender and hit the blonde with her broomstick, knocking her unconscious immediately.

"I can't stand her. I was able to hear her half a field away!" Ginny explained sheepishly as Blaise chuckled and moved towards his girlfriend. They greeted each other with a kiss, which had caused more people to look over at their direction.

"You did great, love." Ginny smiled at Blaise as they held hands. "I would actually very much prefer it if you'd play your part in the game. Goyle had a bit of trouble looking for you."

"I had to make sure my girlfriend doesn't get hurt!" Blaise protested again. "Goyle has trouble finding everything except for food and girls."

Ginny laughed, but Hermione can hear from her laughter that something was up. It was apparent that Blaise could feel it too. Blaise and Hermione exchanged a glance and she turned back to Ginny. "Ginny, do you want to come to the Head's tonight?"

"You should, love." Blaise agreed when Ginny looked doubtful. "I need to plan something for you, Draco's helping me."

Draco only nodded- he wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"Okay." Ginny nodded and pecked Blaise's lips. "I'll go pack now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yes, love." Blaise smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione hugged Draco as he kissed her hair goodnight before she left with Ginny. They have a lot to talk about.

* * *

_That night_

Ginny and Hermione's laughter filled the whole common room as they laughed at an old memory.

"I'm completely serious!" Hermione choked out from her laughter. "I was horrified! I didn't know I looked that horrible from the back!"

Ginny laughed harder while Hermione tried not to. Then, after a while after they talked and calmed down, Ginny turned away to face the fireplace.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head to the side to catch Ginny's eyes.

"Nothing!" That answer came a bit to quickly.

"Ginny, Blaise is really worried and I am too." Hermione said softly as she scooted closer to her redheaded best friend. "The others might not be able to hear it but we can. He can sense your worry and I can tell."

Then, Ginny turned to Hermione and tears were already falling down her face.

"I don't know what to do! Mum is going to be so disappointed! My brothers are going to hate me and-" Ginny sobbed as she cried hysterically. "Harry and Ron! What are they going to think? What about my education? I'm not even done with my NEWTs! Blaise, I don't even know what he's going to feel about this!"

"Ginny, shhh." Hermione soothed as she wiped Ginny's tears away and smoothed her hair down like a mother would do. "What's going on?"

Ginny looked into her eyes and whispered brokenly, as if she had no other choice but to do... whatever she had to do. "Promise not to tell anyone? I want to tell Blaise first then the others."

"I promise, Ginny." Hermione was getting more worried by the minute.

"I'm, I'm-" Ginny choked through a sob. "I'm pregnant!"

Then, she threw her arm around her brunette best friend. The only thing that filled the room is Ginny's sobs and Hermione's words of soothing.

* * *

**Question **/ What did you think of this chapter?

**Author's Note** / WOWZA. GINNY PREGNANT? Didn't see that coming! This is an early update because I had a ten-day holiday last week, and I finished my homework. So I had time to write this

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	13. Announcement and Plans

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 13**:

_one month later_

Ginny looked gloomily at her dinner as she stabbed her steak. She ignored Hermione, Blaise and her family's -discarding Ron- concerned look. They were currently in Hogsmeade. Although it's not entirely safe, Dumbledore allowed the family to dine in Hogsmeade to celebrate a new year even though it was mid January already.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said gently as she reached over Blaise to touch her daughter's arm to get her attention. "Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny said as she dropped her fork and knife down on the plate. She herself winced at the loudness her cutlery made. "Sorry."

"Ginny, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"Nothi- Ouch!" Ginny glared at Hermione who gave her a 'tell-him-now' look. "No!"

Hermione glared back. "I'll tell them then."

"What are you talking about, girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked confusedly on behalf of the whole table that watched the short event that happened between the two girls.

"Well, Gi- ouch!" Hermione gasped as her hand went down the table to rub her thudding ankle where Ginny just kicked her. "That hurt!"

Ginny smiled in satisfaction and then she stood up. Her expression changed immediately, now she was wearing a nervous and teary expression as she looked at Hermione. When Hermione nodded in encouragement, she tugged Blaise's sleeve and jerked her head towards the direction of the door.

Blaise looked confusedly at Ginny and Hermione before he stood up and followed Ginny out.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Oh Merlin. Please don't let it be what I think it is!" Angelina Weasley nee Johnson gasped.

"Did she cheat on him?" This came from Ron. Hermione glared at him._ How dare he thinks she would cheat on Blaise?_

"Hermione, you will tell us, won't you?" Harry asked as he looked at her with the pleading eyes of hers. Hermione groaned and looked at Draco for help, but he was looking at her with the same look.

Hermione shook her head hard. "It's Ginny and Blaise's to tell."

At the mention of their names, everyone's eyes snapped to the window. They can see Ginny telling Blaise something.

Her heart was looking down and her lips were quivering while Blaise stood there looking shocked.

"What do you think is going on?" George asked.

Hermione had to bite her tongue so that she won't reply. Silence passed through the table after that as the group watched the couple outside.

Ginny was now in Blaise's arms as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. They could make out that she was crying by the way he comforted her.

* * *

"Shh, shh." Blaise whispered as he ran his hand up and down her back. "It's okay, Ginny."

"No. It's not Blaise!" Ginny's muffled reply came. She hid her face on the crook of his other arm and sobbed. "We're at war, Blaise. Anything can happen."

Blaise scowled. "I will not let anything happen to you and our baby."

Ginny sobbed harder. "They're going to be so disappointed.

He sighed as he comforted his mate.

* * *

After a while, Ginny had stopped crying and Blaise was wiping her tears away. Everyone else, with the exception of Hermione, was waiting eagerly for any hints of anger or disappointment.

Hermione sighed and rested her head on the table. _At least he's not mad._

Her thought train was broken when Draco nudged her and everyone tried to act normal.

She looked up and saw the two coming in.

"We, Blaise and I, have something to tell you." Ginny bit her tongue, trying to not to let her tears fall again.

"What is it, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked in concern.

"I'm pregnant." It came out as a shaky whisper, but everyone heard it.

No one talked for a while until Ginny burst into tears as she tried to explain herself. "I didn't mean to. I honestly didn't. I understand if you want me to get rid of it because we're at war, but I can't. I just-"

Mrs. Weasley got up and took her distraught daughter in her arms. "There, there, deary. No need to get all worked up," she said softly as she caressed Ginny's hair. "I think it's great, bad timing, but great."

Ginny held her mother close as she cried. Blaise stood behind them, rubbing her back, attempting to calm her down. The rest of the Weasley clan, Harry and Draco sat in silence, absorbing and re-absorbing the information.

Dinner was over. _Problem solved._ Hermione sighed in relief.

* * *

Draco and Hermione strolled around the Black Lake after curfew. It was unlike them, but they were holding hands. Granted, they still haven't had their first date yet, but after nights of walking around together for wither patrols or leisure, they knew pretty much all about each other already.

They found their usual tree and sat down.

"Weaselette pregnant." Draco breathed out, still in shock. "Wow. I'm glad Blaise took it well."

"Why?" She raised a brow.

Draco shrugged. "We're at war."

He expected that to explain everything, but it didn't. It only confused her more.

"He has another thing to worry about." He explained. "It's hard to be in war with your mate carrying your child. She'll be what? Four months in when the war starts? Do you think he'll leave her alone? We'll have two men (or people, whichever you prefer) less."

She nodded in understanding and found herself agreeing.

"You haven't filled me in on why Mrs. Malfoy let us go. I mean, your parents disowned you." Hermione asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Draco shrugged. "There isn't much to say, really. Mother and father faked it. I don't know how, but they did. Mother warmed up to the idea of having you as my mate, father not quite."

"Oh." Her voice was soft and a bit saddened,

"Oh, it's not you, Hermione." He hastened his explanation. "He was brought up his whole life with that idea. It's hard for him to change his idea in such a short time."

She nodded slightly and snuggled as the chilly wind blew. Her mind was wheeling again. All the 'what ifs' appeared in her head and it forced her to think. She shook her head, trying to get rid of them.

Draco took one of her hands in his and took it up to his lips. He pressed his thin lips on her hand and looked at her. "Will you marry me, Hermione? After the war?"

Hermione smiled softly as she closed her eyes. "Maybe."

This wasn't exactly the answer he expected, but he said nothing as he rubbed circles at the back of her hand.

_

* * *

Somewhere_

"We need the mudblood gone." The voice hissed. "With her gone, Potter will be mine."

"My Lord," A tall, masculine figure bowed. "None of us present can enter Hogwarts, how do you propose us to carry out this mission?"

"None of you will." He sneered. "I need someone vulnerable, someone controllable, someone like Ronald Weasley."

"That blood-traitor!" Someone in the crowd gasped. "What use can he be, my Lord?"

"We'll just be needing his hair." He smirked. "Crabbe! I want your son to be in charge of this mission, to prove himself to me. Tell him to lure or, better yet, take Weasley and put him under the Whomping Willow. Greyback, Crabbe, you will be there to bring Weasley to me."

"Yes, My Lord." The two mentioned bowed.

"I expect Weasley to be here in two weeks time."

"Yes, My Lord." Crabbe bowed. "I will owl my son immediately."

"Good, good." Voldemort smirked as he stroked Nagini. "You're all dismissed."

With one final bow from his followers, they all apparated back to their homes.

* * *

**Question **/ What did you think of this chapter? I know some of you required more Draco/Hermione scenes but… ehhh, it's in there, short but STILL THERE. :)

**Author's Note** / wow. It's been a while hasn't it. I didn't update for more than a month. I think that's a first. Anyway, got caught up with school and all. So sorry! I know the chapters are getting shorter... but the next one WILL be longer :D

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	14. Relaxed Talk and Date

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH! I need to be punished.

* * *

**Chapter 13**:

_A week after last chapter_

"Geroff (get off)!" A muffled voice yelled. "Geroff me! Let me go!"

"Hold still, you prat." His captor growled. "Hold still and nothing will happen to you."

Despite that, the captive struggled and continued to yell as loud as he could whilst being dragged towards the Whomping Willow. Then, as the figures disappear into the old tree, a gust of window blew by, ruffling the leaves and all was silent once more.

* * *

_Two days later (Friday)_

"Draco!" Hermione squealed in surprised when she bumped into him as she was coming out from the Heads' common room. "I thought you left for breakfast ten minutes ago?"

"I did, but then, what kind of boyfriend would I be?" He smirked and started walking with her.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled and interlaced their fingers together. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "We haven't been able to sit and talk lately."

"We did last week." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she shook her head. "I meant only the two of us, for more than 5 minutes."

Now that he thought about it, it was true. They've hardly spent more than 5 minutes alone now that the war is edging closer and the Weasleys, Blaise, herself and Harry have been worrying sick about Ginny's sake in the war. Where's she going to hide? Where will she stay safe?

She sighed and stopped. "How about we go to the kitchens? We can get food and no one will other us there."

"Sure," he shrugged and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Hermione beamed and pulled him towards the kitchens.

"Toast and eggs, please." Hermione said to Dobby. "And a cup of hot chocolate."

"Yes, friend of Harry Potter," he turned to Draco. "Master Draco wishes anything?"

"Same as her." Then, with one hard shove from Hermione, he forced out, "Thank you."

Dobby's eyes widen at the polite words and scurried to retrieve their food.

"Honestly!" She scowled. "Does it kill you to be nice to the elves once in a while? The last time I checked, they have feelings too, Draco."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'll try harder next time."

Hermione nodded in satisfaction and leaned her head on his shoulder as he hid his nose in her hair.

Draco frowned slightly and sniffed her hair. "Granger, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Just helping Harry and Ron on their homework. Why?"

"You smell different, that's all." He said as he sniffed her more. "I smell Potter and you, but not Weasley. It smells more like someone I know."

Hermione laughed. "Draco! You can't just sniff me and ask me who I hung out with!"

"I'm just worried, Granger." He said seriously. Draco was trying to identify the familiar scent in his mind and he's not going to rest until he finds it.

* * *

_That Evening_

"Hermione!" She turned around just in time to be greeted by a mob of red hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise as she hugged her redheaded friend back. "What is it?"

"You have to come see this!" Ginny grinned and pulled Hermione along with her towards the dorm she shared with her dark-skinned partner.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and followed her overly excited friend. It seemed like her gloomy mood was over and she had accepted the fact that she was pregnant. Pregnant. It was still foreign to Hermione though. Pregnant at such a young age, during war too! It's too much for Hermione to think about. It wasn't pleasant to think about it, but she was glad it was Ginny who's pregnant.

Hermione frowned at the thought. It really did not sound pleasant in her head either.

"Tada!" Ginny squealed as she revealed their common room. There was a crib right in the middle of the room. It was made out of wood, very expensive wood. Agarwood to be precise. "Blaise's parents were so excited, they gave us this!"

"But Ginny, you're not showing yet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know!" Ginny said. "But isn't that nice. Too early, I admit, but still!"

Hermione laughed at the dreamy look at her friend's face.

"What?" Ginny blushed.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Hermione said as she embraced her sister-like figure. Ginny merely smiled and tightened her own arms around her.

"Hermione," Ginny frowned when she remembered something, "Do you know what's wrong with Ron today?"

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't seen him around today because he's in none of my class today and I was with either Draco or Harry all the time. Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "He was disgusted at how Pansy sat with us and-"

"But she does that all the time now," she interrupted.

"My point exactly and he didn't really eat like a pig today. I mean, he use to just eat whatever he sees whenever he sees them, but today, it was like he was just aiming for desert."

"He wasn't?" Hermione's eyes widened. "That's a change."

Ginny shook her head. "You don't get it do you? I don't think that's Ron, at all."

"What?" Hermione breathed out shocked. "Ginny! He's your brother! You can't just say that. But-" she held up a finger before Ginny could interrupt. "Draco did mention that he smelt something different. He smelt my scent and Harry's but not Ron's."

"See!" Ginny whined. "Even your boyfriend can tell and he doesn't like Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Ginny giggled and pulled her down on the couch. "Mione, I'm feeling fat already."

"Fat? You must be kidding." Hermione exclaimed incredulously. "You weigh less than me!"

At the same time, both Draco and Blaise entered the room. "Hello." They greeted simultaneously as they each went to their mates.

"Hi." Ginny smiled and kissed his lips while Hermione opted for a more relaxed greeting. She intertwined their fingers and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what is this I hear about you weighing less than Granger?" Blaise asked as he pulled his mate onto his lap.

"Oh nothing, I just felt fat." Ginny pouted while Hermione rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She repeated, laughing.

"Blaise, can Hermione stay over tonight?" Ginny asked. "We haven't actually had a proper girls night out since forever."

"I think that's up to Draco, love." Blaise replied as he jerked his head at the mentioned person.

"Well, actually, Draco and I planned something for tonight." Hermione smiled apologetically as she looked at Draco and back at her redheaded friend. "We haven't done much together either. Will tomorrow do?"

Ginny thought about it and nodded. "Alright. Sure."

"Great," she smiled.

"Well, we should probably leave now." Draco said just as Ginny yawned. "It's getting late and curfew's about to come up."

Ginny frowned and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Hermione?"

"Tomorrow." Hermione smiled as she leaned down to hug her friends' goodnight.

"Night!" Hermione and Draco chorused before leaving the room.

* * *

_In the Head's common room_

"You did all these?" Hermione wondered shocked. "This is amazing and so beautiful!"

The lights in the room were dim, lighted with just the fireplace, but she could see everything. All the couches were gone; a table for two- right in the middle of the room- and a soft, melodious music was playing in the background.

"Not exactly," he shrugged, "the house elves took it to their own and did them."

"It's the thought that counts, Malfoy," she sighed amazed, completely disregarding the fact that he had used the elves, "I love it!"

He chuckled and pulled out a chair. "Milady," he mocked bow, "shall we?"

"We shall," she grinned as she sat herself down. "Thank you, kind sir. What exactly is this, Draco?"

"Beef casserole and Sheppard's pie," he smiled, "dig in."

Hermione smiled and ate slowly, she was curious to what he had planned. Sure, she said that they had planned something, but Draco was the one doing the actual planning.

"So what are we doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We are… I'm not going to tell you." He smirked. Hermione frowned and continued eating her dinner, wondering.

* * *

**Question **/ AHHHH. It was honestly OOC, but… whatever :l I know this isn't satisfying and such, but did you like this?

**Author's Note** / again, i apologize for not updating for more than a month. school. please understand that.. and i have mocks coming up in 3 weeks!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	15. pulled her to the dungeons

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

**Author's Note** / I added a few things. So I re uploaded it. Thanks for the reviews and adds!

* * *

**Chapter 14**:

"This is what you planned?" Hermione sniggered as she leaned her head on Draco's chest whilst they slow danced after a while of talking and eating.

"Hey, lay it off a little, it's my first time on a date." He explained as he tightened his arms around her.

"First time on a date? With me? I'm your first date?" she teased. "Thought you'd have a lot of dates by now-"

"Heard about my date-chain, I imagine." He raised his eyebrow. "I can't blame you. I always just look at them and turn away. They are beautiful, don't get me wrong, but they're just not you, you know?"

Despite her blush that was so evidently presented on her face, she retorted, "Not me? I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"I can't believe- you're setting a trap!" He accused as she smirked. "Well, well, well, someone's been having around me too much."

"You're not answering my question!" She reminded the same as he twirled her around. "Draco!"

"Firstly, they're obviously not my mate, we've established that," he smirked, "and second, you're smart, beautiful inside and out and ugh I can't believe I'm about to say this-"

"Say what?" Hermione's heart was beating so fast, she knew he could feel it. He simply smiled and took her hand in his. He placed her hand on his chest, where his heart is, and said, "you're the only woman that I will love forever, veela or not."

She felt tears brimming her eyes as she stood there with her hand on his chest. Draco panicked a little- maybe he had said it too fast, but instead of showing his panic, he pretended to be thinking and said, "except for my mother. Mother's also the one I cherish and love, besides you."

Hermione laughed as tears spilled. "Oh, Draco Malfoy, what should I do about you?"

She tiptoed and placed both hands on his chest. Slowly and hesitantly, she kissed him.

* * *

_The next day_

"She didn't say it back?"

"You didn't say it back?"

Both questioned asked from Blaise and Ginny at two different places. Ginny and Hermione were in the library talking whilst the older girl was putting the books back into place. Draco and Blaise were flying about in the Quidditch pitch. It was after lunch when all four of them had free period.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny whined. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know," said girl blushed, "I was in shock and well, I wanted to kiss him for saying that."

"And you did. You could've said that afterwards!" The redheaded girl whined and faked a cry whilst following the older girl around. "You're ruining my romantic imagery of the two of you!"

Hermione pursed her lips to stifle a laugh. "You're even more loony when _pregnant_," she whispered when she slowed down to fall back in step with her friend. "I can't even imagine when the mood swings kick in."

"Oh, hush up," Ginny grinned, "I'm already annoying Blaise with my constant complaints about not able to fly. That man thinks a broom will hurt me. It's a broom, for Merlin's sake! Honestly! This," she poked her flat tummy, "is not even huge anyways. I'm still light as a feather!"

Hermione giggled and finished up her book returning process. "I have another free period after this. You?"

"I have Potions," she sighed.

"I thought you love Potions?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"I do!" Ginny said. "Blaise insisted on stopping me from stepping foot in Snape's room. He even told Snape to pull me out of the room if necessary. You know how embarrassing that is?"

"How many times has it happened?" Hermione asked curiously with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Ever since he knew. I have had 8 Potions lessons. I had to be dragged out every time." Ginny flushed.

"Well, people are going to start to wonder." Hermione thought aloud after a few moments of laughter. "If he's cutting you out from lessons, why isn't he stopping you from going to class all together?"

"He's thinking about it." Ginny sighed

Hermione nodded. "So should we go to your room now?"

"Sure," the redhead shrugged, "I have nothing to do anyways."

Hermione giggled and nodded. "I have everything I need with me already."

"You are kidding me." Ginny said while eyeing her friend with narrowed eyes. "You're wearing uniform. You have no bags, no clothes to change into. NOTHING?"

"Calm down Ginny," she rolled her eyes, "they're shrunk in my pocket."

"Oh," Ginny reddened slightly, "I knew that."

"Sure you do." Hermione said with an eyebrow raised as she pushed herself off the table she was leaning against and followed her redheaded friend.

* * *

_That night around midnight_

"So I was telling Lavender to bugger off when Ron defended her, I mean, they've broken up ages ago and I was pretty sure Ron and Parkinson have something going on-" Ginny ranted but was cut off by a knock.

"We-" the voice cleared it's throat, "Ginny, is Hermione in there?"

"It's Ron," Ginny scowled tiredly, "honestly, that brother of mine needs to sort out his girl problems."

Hermione laughed and stood up. "I'll be right back. You can go ahead and sleep."

"Okay. Night Hermione." Ginny muttered as her head hit the pillow. Almost immediately, the redhead fell asleep. Hermione shook her head and a small smile appeared on her face.

Hermione opened the portrait and hoped out. "Hello, Ron." She smiled. "What do you need?"

Before Ron could reply however, the portrait interrupted.

"Miss Granger," the knight and the princess in the painting said in unison, "we have a portraits' party one level down, we'll be back in an hour or two. It's way past curfew, too. Don't get caught!"

"Oh, alright then, thank you!" Hermione said and turned back to Ron when they, along with the others in other portrait, disappeared.

"Can you come with me? I, uh, need to a-ask you something." Ron stammered while looking at the ground.

"Okay," Hermione giggled, "Is this about Parkinson and Lavender again?"

"Uh, sure?" Ron said uncertainly as he looked around the moonlight lighted corridor. Hermione found this a little suspicious and turned around to face him

"Ron, are you sure-" She, however, was cut off when something hard collided with the back of her head.

* * *

_The next morning_

Blaise and Draco were talking animatedly when they arrived back at the dark-skinned Slytherin's shared room with the redhead girl. They didn't realize anything was wrong until their eyes were met with the redhead girl's frowning ones.

"What is it, love?" Blaise asked worriedly as he went to his mate. "Are you hurt? Is the baby hurt?"

"No, we're fine," she said softly, caressing his cheek. Then, her frown was back and her voice was tainted with worry. "It's just, Hermione's not here."

"She's probably gone to the library." Blaise attempted.

"No," Ginny shook her head as she looked at Draco. She was a bit worried about his reacted. "She didn't come back and sleep last night. Her bed's not touched."

To prove her point, Ginny gestured at the nicely done bed and the rest of Hermione's possessions. "They were as they were last night. The portraits said she never returned either."

"She WHAT?" Draco's eyes frosted and his fists curled. The sudden loudness in the room caused the two others to wince. "Who did she last talk to, Weasley?"

Ginny shook slightly and pressed into Blaise at the cold voice. "Ron."

Draco tried to breath out evenly but it didn't work. His knuckles were turning white as he dug his own nails into his palms.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." Ginny's eyes watered as she stared at him. "I should've gone with her."

"It's not your fault." He gritted out, and then he walked out the room immediately and looked for Harry.

"Potter!" He bellowed down the corridor when he found him. "Potter, where the bloody hell is Weasley?"

Even then, he knew there was no use. He couldn't locate his mate anywhere in the castle. Her scent was untraceable- they were there, but faint.

"Woah, Malfoy," Harry frowned when he got to the raging blonde. "What's wrong? Why do you need Ron?"

"Because Granger's gone missing since last night and he was the last person she spoke to." His grey eyes darkened as he resisted fisting Potter's shirt in his hand. "Where. Is. He."

Neville who followed behind Harry stammered. "Gone. N-n-not th-th-there in his b-bed either."

Draco snarled and his features turned to sharp and dangerous. His eyes were dark with fury. His teeth felt like it was sharpening itself. "Malfoy, we'll find her. I promise."

Even the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die's word did not console the boy. The veela had already blamed himself for his mate's absence in this old building. He snarled in fury and slammed his fist into the wall beside him, startling the students who were walking by.

* * *

_In the Dungeons somewhere_

Hermione groaned and got up slowly. She was trying her best to look through the darkness. She could make out the stonewalls as she was leaning on one. She tried to move, but the chains that chained her to the wall pulled her back. She stifled a sob at the hard tug, but the other occupant in the dungeon seems to hear her.

"Who's there?" The voice was so familiar even though it was raspy and hoarse. "I'm Ron."

"Ron?" Hermione cried. "Is that you?"

"Hermione?" Even through the darkness, she could hear a frown in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You brought me here!" She tried to snarl through her tears.

"I've been here for ages!" He argued back. "What day is today?"

"Saturday, I think." Hermione said quietly. The only thing on her mind was Draco. How he's going to react.

"Bloody hell, I've been here for more than a week already?" Ron's incredulous voice said.

"What?" Hermione whispered. "More than a week? You must be kidding me. You were in school the past week."

"Oi! I think I would've known don't you think." Ron shouted. Then, he apologized gently when he heard her sniffling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"It's alright," she whispered. "I'm just worried about-"

"Oh no, Malfoy!" he understood. "He's going to kill me."

"Oh, yes he well." Lucius Malfoy's voice said by the door, he was smirking and they knew it.

"Take the mudblood." Bellatrix Lestrange said casually with a crazy glint in her eyes. "I think, it's time to have a girl-to-girl conversation."

Hermione felt her eyes widen and tried to locate Ron in the room as she was pulled out of the dungeon.

* * *

**Question **/ what do you think about this chapter? Did I insert enough Draco possessiveness?

**Author's Note** / WOOT quick update! I hope this one's satisfying!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	16. He needed her back

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 16**:

It wasn't in Harry's nature to be concerned about his childhood enemy, but he was. He was concerned to the point where he knocks on the Head's common room portrait three times a day- after breakfast, during lunch and after dinner. He was worried too! Two of his best friends were missing, but he still attended lessons and went on with his life [it was lonely and boring, though]. He knew Hermione would've wanted him to even if she were missing.

Blaise had asked Harry about Draco since the former was too busy calming his distraught mate to pay his best friend a visit, but he wasn't satisfied with the answer.

Draco had taken the blame upon himself and locked himself in the common room right after he knew that Hermione went missing. He had not stepped out of the portrait. Not even once. It's been three days and he's still in there. Harry was beyond concerned by day three. He thought his best friend's boyfriend was dead. So at midnight of day three, he snuck out of the Gryffindor common room with his invisibility cloak on and ran to the Head's common room. He was just about to knock when the portrait opened, hitting him right in the face.

Harry gave a yelp of surprise as he stumbled back, the cloak momentarily forgotten and laid on the floor. He looked up, holding his nose. "Oi! This is the second time you've bloodied my nose—Malfoy?"

Draco looked miserable. Pale, dirty, unshaved and his eyes were hollow—not that Harry looked into his eyes often, the thought of it disgusted him. He looked like someone who just went through a horrible breakup and not to mention what the veela had done to him. "Malfoy Manor." The blonde said hoarsely. "She's in Malfoy Manor. I have to get there."

As if the blonde had seen no one, he advanced towards the kitchen, where he knew his ex-elf Dobby would help him get into the manor. "Oi! Malfoy!" Harry whispered-yelled and grabbed him by his arms. Mistake number one. Draco slammed Harry into the wall and growled,

"I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I did."

"Malfoy-"

But Draco wasn't going to get convinced. He slammed Harry into the wall another time, this time Harry winced and said in a strained voice, "I'm coming with you."

Draco looked at the Boy-Who-Lived and nodded. He knew the raven-haired boy will take care of himself, but now, Draco didn't care about that. He just needed his mate back.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

Ron winced as he heard another cry and a chain of screaming coming from above. He'd wished more than anything that it was him up there, not his best friend. 'Oh, Merlin, Malfoy's going to kill me'. He grimaced as he heard another round of screaming. He tried to move, but the chains were tightly chained around his ankles and wrists, he can't move without getting hurt. He prayed that Harry and the Order will find them before Hermione gets even more damaged.

* * *

The pain was unbearable. Hermione screamed like there was no tomorrow. Bellatrix was carving something into her left arm- he couldn't tell what it was, but it hurt. She cried and begged the crazy-haired witch to get off, but it was no use. It only gave Bellatrix the satisfaction. Hermione felt air going into her lungs when Bellatrix finally got off her, but was momentarily cut off again as soon as the witch casted the cruciatus curse on her.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled with glee as she watched the young girl in front of her writhing on the floor. "Crucio!"

It came like waves onto her. Just when she though it was over, it came back. Again and again and again. She didn't know when it was going to stop. Her left arm hurt the most, and she hadn't even got the chance to look at her arm yet. Hermione screamed again as another wave of the cruciatus curse came over her. It stopped again as Bellatrix loomed over her. "This was a good talk," she smirked. "I'll see you again tomorrow, mudblood."

Again. Hermione sobbed. She'd been up here for 3 days now. She had never gotten a chance to rest. She thought she'd never see the daylight again after this.

"No, she won't," Draco growled as Harry stupefied his deranged aunt. Draco watched with mad satisfaction as she flew backwards and hit the wall, knocking her unconscious. He was trying to keep his emotions in check so that they won't know he's a veela, but it was obvious to Hermione that he wasn't doing such a good job.

She saw Ron leaning against the pillar and sighed in relief. They found him. As much as she would love to jump up and embrace Draco, she didn't have any strength left and was still shocked-and crying-over what had just happened.

As she laid there, crying, a couple more Death Eaters appeared. Harry and Draco quickly stunned them whilst Dobby brought Ron back to Hogwarts' Infirmary.

Hermione barely felt herself lifted up into someone's arm since she was bawling so hard. She barely heard voices obliviating the Death Eaters who have been stunned. But, she knew whose arm she was in. She felt him cradle her and kissing her head in relief then, she was back in Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco's heart was pounding hard and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. His mother owled him just a mere few hours ago, between the moments when Lucius had left her unwatched. She hastened her explanation of why Hermione was there and told him he had to get her out.

The blonde stuffed the letter into Harry's hand before advancing the kitchens. "DOBBY!" He bellowed. Immediately, the house elf appeared, trembling. "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

Dobby had known about his previous master's son's veela heritage before others did- ever since Draco was conceived, actually. Elf magic, it was. However, Dobby hadn't realised that veelas can be quite scary at different times. "Bring us to Malfoy Manor, I need to get her back." With one look at the blonde's frenzy eyes, the elf's eyes lit up with recognition and grabbed Harry and Draco's hand before apparating to the dungeons, where they found Ron.

"Weasley, you foul git!" Draco snarled inhumanely as he advanced on the redhead. He watched pleased as the aforementioned boy tremble slightly.

"I didn't do anything!" Ron tried to defend himself. "I've been here for weeks!"

Draco's frenzied eyes scanned the boy as he advanced. He stank. "Get him out, Dobby." Draco said rudely to Dobby as he turned to the Chosen One. "Potter, we're going to look for her." Just as he said it, his mate screamed and her terrified voice filled the whole dungeon. He shared a quick look with the other boys in the room before running up the steps after he opened it with a spell only the Malfoys know. Draco ignored the yells of protest from the other boys as he ran up, he didn't care that he was ruining their plans. It was her that's being tortured._ Her._

The veela in Draco was wild. The first thing he saw when he had arrived the drawing room was her being tortured. Her. The girl he was supposed to protect with his life. He smelt her blood, hanging in the air. Her cries were deafening- it felt like the only thing he could hear, until his deranged aunt said, 'again.' The word repeated a million times in a second and he growled out immediately as a reaction.

The time used up for the short fight flew by as Draco headed straight towards his mate. She was still crying, but for once, Draco was glad that she had somehow put the walls back up so he wasn't affected as well. He cradled her in his arms and snarled at the sight of the carving on her arm before kissing her hair. Then, they were back at Hogwarts.

"Madam Pomphrey!" Draco yelled as he placed his shaken mate down on one of the beds provided by the matriarch of the infirmary. "Shh, Hermione, you're fine now."

Draco hugged her close to him and tried his best to sooth her whilst holding her bleeding arm out. _Mudblood._ That's what's carved onto it. His mate didn't seem to hear him as she continued bawling into his chest. He could tell that she had not slept for days by the dark circles under her eyes. From the letter, he knew his mother had secretly fed her when no one was around, so at least she was provided for even if it was a little.

"Oh, what is the fuss n—Oh!" Madam Pomphrey's startled voice came behind him as he turned slightly to face her, revealing his injured mate. The witch rushed back to her office and retrieved a few potions before heading out again. Draco's eyes watched her like a hawk. The veela wasn't content yet.

"She'll be fine, Mister Malfoy," the elder nurse soothed as she continued healing his mate who is still in his arms, "can you please put her down on the bed?"

Draco reluctantly nodded and laid her on the bed gently. Despite her weakened strength, he felt her hand desperately grasping onto his own. He felt a bit calmer, but was still immensely troubled by the amounts of tortured she had experienced over the last few days.

He did not leave her side at all even after Madam Pomphrey assured him again that his mate was all right.

* * *

_Three days later_

Hermione woke up with a slightly headache. She coughed and groaned at the constant pound in her head. Instantly, Draco was at her side with a cup of water in hand. Hermione opened her eyes, but the brightness was too harsh on her. She squinted and she could make out Draco's disheveled appearance.

"Dacko," that was what came out her mouth before Draco tipped some water into her mouth once he helped her sit. "Draco."

He smiled tightly and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and winced. "How long was I out for?"

"Three days." Draco muttered, he wasn't looking at her though. She followed his eyesight and gasped at the sight of her carved arm. "They couldn't heal it, said it needed to recover on it's own."

As he said it, he sat on the bed- he looked awful. Draco had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he haven't showered in days. "What happened to you?"

Draco shrugged just as Madam Pomphrey came in. "Didn't leave your side for more the entire time you've been here."

Hermione frowned at Draco whilst she drank the potion Madam Pomphrey fed her to help ease the throbbing. When the aged woman left the room, she looked at Draco with disapproval clear in her eyes. "Draco!" She started. "You don't look healthy. Go back and shower, have something to eat."

She was trying to catch his eyes the entire time and when she did, she felt her irritation melt away. His eyes were full of doubt and some anger, which she had guessed had been there ever since she had been missing. Hermione cupped his face in her hands and looked at him seriously. "Don't blame yourself, Draco."

He shook his head stubbornly and refused to look at her. "Draco!" Hermione scowled. "Look at me. I'm fine. Okay, well, maybe not, but I'm safe." Her voice softened at the end.

Draco sighed and nodded. She smiled satisfactorily and hugged him. She felt him sniff her hair and furrowed her brow. "Do you have to do that? I haven't showered in days."

He chuckled. "I don't mind." He pulled back and smiled. "I'll be back after I shower and I'll get everyone here?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as Draco leaned in for a kiss. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. She didn't know if she was _in love_ with him, but she certainly liked him a lot, that's saying something at least. Hermione smiled, then met his smiling lips half way and it felt like her wounds stopped throbbing.

* * *

**Question **/ what do you think about this chapter? Did I insert enough Draco possessiveness because I seriously don't think I did. And HOW WAS IT? Good... bad… okay? It was a little fast pace, I know…

**Author's Note** / WOOT quick update! I hope this one's satisfying because I won't be updating for a while. I have mock exams and then… gah! I will most likely update after 2~3 weeks, my dears. I'm sorry!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	17. Impending war

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 17**:

Hermione yawned and stirred in her bed. She frowned when her eyes took in her surrounding. 'What time is it?' It was too dark to be the evening. She stirred and flickered a quick glance at the clock she took from her house. Her eyes watered slightly at the sight of the picture next to the clock. It was a picture of her parents. A wizarding photo. Hermione had convinced them to take one so they all can marvel at the wonders of magic.

She sniffed her tears away and focused her eyes at the clock. It read 10:00 pm. Hermione's eyes widened and she scrambled up. She ran down the stairs and tumbled into the common room where her boyfriend was. She went to him and kissed him on the cheek before heading towards the portrait.

"Where are you going?" His sharp voice demanded as he moved his grey eyes at his mate's flushed face.

"I have to make rounds tonight." She managed to pant out as he approached her from the fireplace in the Heads common room. "Remember?"

"I remember saying you're not allowed to leave my sight from now on." He raised his eyebrow and moved to block the portrait. Hermione bit her lip and looked down, shuffling her feet. He's been like that ever since she'd returned from the Infirmary. _Overprotective much?_ She thought to herself, slightly annoyed. "I heard that."

Right, she had forgotten that he could read her mind, again. Stupid veela. She silently fumed. "I'm doing the rounds." She stood her ground. "You'll just have to follow me." Then without waiting for a response, she walked around him and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Hermione had slipped her hand into his a while after they started patrolling. They were walking around the corridors as if they were just having a quick stroll in the park. The moonlight was the only light available and it illuminated the corridors along the window. It was almost haunting.

"You're not being fair you know," Hermione frowned and her voice echoed through the long corridor, "this is Hogwarts we're talking about, Draco."

His eyes flared and immediately, it was coal black again. She gasped lightly and stepped back a bit. Draco's eyes soften and he sighed. "I know this is Hogwarts, Hermione, but look what happened last time."

Hermione winced and unconsciously touched her left arm. It was bandaged so the other muggle-born students won't see it and be afraid. She bit her lips and look down at the ground, shuffling her feet. She heard him sigh before he stepped towards her and pulled her in his arms.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione shook her head and buried her face in his chest. She sighed and sniffled before mumbling out, "it did happen and it's my fault."

He exhaled noisily and kissed her head. "It isn't."

She smiled slightly and buried her face into his chest, but tensed up when they heard footsteps coming their way. Draco looked around quickly and found an alcove. They hid themselves in the alcove just as the footsteps stopped.

"Did you hear anything?"

'_Ginny,'_ Hermione thought, '_why is she out of bed so la-'_

Her thoughts were interrupting when her redheaded best friend giggled. "Stop it! Someone's bound to see us!"

She found her eyes wide whilst looking into Draco's slightly betrayed ones. They haven't found out whom she was with yet. "Ow, ow! Stop it! You're killing him."

"Him?" the redheaded companion's deep, amused voice chuckled. "You're dead set that the baby's a boy?"

"Oh come on Blaise, I can feel-" at this, Hermione and Draco breathed out a gently sound of relief, "who's there?"

Silently, they glared at each other, blaming the opposite for their discovery.

"Come out right now!" The redhead fumed. "Come out or I'll—Oh!"

Ginny had caught them. Kissing. It was an accident, really. Well, not exactly. Neither Hermione nor Draco wanted to be caught spying or whatever, so they sort of…kissed. But, either way, Hermione was startled. She squeaked slightly and jumped out of Draco's arms, immediately trying to think up some excuse. They came out as a jumble of words that no one could understand.

Then as Draco walked towards his smirking friend, "Oh Ginny! You look absolutely brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed softly once she took in her friend's appearance. Her belly was starting to show now.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject," Ginny glared. "But thank you. Now, why did I just catch you and Draco kissing?"

"Well," Hermione threw a glare at Draco's direction as he conversed with Blaise, "Draco didn't want to have me patrolling alone because…" she trailed off, but she knew her friend understood. "and well, we heard footsteps so we hid into the alcove and we accidently kissed…"

"Accidently?" Ginny squeaked. "Hermione Granger! You don't accidently kiss your boyfriend."

"Well," she blushed. "it was an accident."

Ginny rolled her eyes and skipped to her dark-skinned companion before wrapping her arms around his waist, her bump pressing against him. Hermione bit her lip and followed her to stand next to Draco. She slipped her hands into his cold ones where she had found warmth over the past months.

The two couples conversed over the war- mainly on where Ginny's going to be- with hushed words incase some other people or portraits overhear them.

* * *

_One month later_

"How did they get away?" Voldermort snarled. "How?"

Voldermort had just gotten the news of the break in. However, it happened a month ago so he was more than outraged that no one told or mentioned it to him.

No one dared to answer, because no one could remember the incident. All the seated were the ones who were supposed to have a look out for Harry Potter and the Order when the precious best friends of the Boy-Who-Lived where in the dungeons.

"Are you telling me that you all let people less than half your age get pass you without knowing?" He thundered. Even Bellatrix didn't mutter a word. That's saying something.

"This is unacceptable," the snake-eyed man paced, "we're going to attack. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Someone in the crowd squeaked. "B-b-but m-m-my Lord, we're not w-w-well prepared."

Voldermort raised an eyebrow and looked at the person who spoke. "You dare question my decision, Wormtail?"

Said man whimpered and cowered under the intimidating glare of his master. Satisfied, the snake-like man declared, "Tomorrow, Harry Potter will be ours."

Althought a bit doubtful, the crowd cheered and whooped.

* * *

_That night_

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in the Room of Requirements. It's been a while since they were able to be alone. They talked about the randomness thing and ate the food that was provided.

"You and Pansy alright now?" Hermione asked. Her friend reddened and nodded. "Good."

Harry chuckled and lied down, signaling that he was tired and didn't want to get involved in the conversation anymore.

"So what are you and Malfoy doing after the war?" Ron asked as he bit a part of the apple off. They like to assume they're going to win. It's better to think that way instead of the other. It's to keep Harry happy as well. He didn't like it when people die because of him.

Hermione shrugged, but she blushed a little. "He erm, sort of asked if marriage could be the next thing for us-"

"What?" Ron spluttered, leading to several pieces of bitten apple to fly out of his mouth, landing on Hermione and Harry.

"Goodness, Ron," Hermione laughed, "he's a veela, I'm his mate, these things happen."

Harry was observing his female friend. He seemed to like doing this a lot recently, so Hermione ignored him. Ron, however, turned red with anger or with shock she didn't know. "But you don't have to marry, right? I mean, there's no rules that says you have to marry, right?"

Just as Hermione was about to answer, Harry interrupted. "You love him, don't you?"

"LOVE?" Ron bellowed in disbelief. "You can't be serious, Harry! They've been to one date. ONE!"

"So what? Ginny and Blaise didn't even go on one." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but Malfoy and Hermione, they hardly do couple things!" Ron argued whilst looking at his amused female friend. "I haven't even seen you snog!"

"Really Ronald, really?" Hermione said seriously but let a laugh escape her mouth. "Do you honestly think I'd kiss my boyfriend in front of you two without you beating him up afterwards?"

"Okay, that's an exaggeration." Harry chuckled. "Have you told him yet?"

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head. Ron frowned.

"So you and Malfoy. Getting married." The redhead shivered. "What's next? Little blonde kids popping out of you?"

"RON!" Both Hermione and Harry exclaimed in embarrassment. "We didn't need to know that."

Ron reddened before muttering sheepishly. "It's going to happen anyway."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione moaned in embarrassment, "you just—UGH!"

Harry blushed and looked around before announcing. "Well, it's getting late, we better be prepared for tomorrow's training."

The Golden Trio stood up from the couches, still embarrassed at where the conversation led to, bid each other good night and left the Room of Requirements to their respectable rooms.

* * *

**Question **/ I know it's probably a bit too rushed, but ehhhh. IT's MY STORY D. So what do you think should happen in the war? and DId you enjoy this chapter?

**Author's Note** / IT'S ALMOST THE END! Can you believe it? I think a few more chapters then I'm done with this! Wow.

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	18. The War

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 17**:

_Malfoy Manor – preparing for the war_

"He's our son, Lucius!" Narcissa begged with tears running down her face. Her eyes were red from crying. Her robes dirty from spending the night pacing by the front lawn- it was where she thought best, around her flowers. "Do you not care about him anymore?"

"His being does not matter to me anymore." He said coldly. Narcissa gasped, a hand raised to cover her opened mouth.

"What was the speech about supporting him whoever his mate is? What is all a lie?" Narcissa cried. Lucius slapped her backhandedly.

He merely lifted a corner of his mouth for a sneer. "That was before I knew about the Mudblood. Collect yourself and prepare. We will need a new heir when the Dark Lord wins."

Lucius swept out the room, leaving Narcissa looking after him with disgust and wept for what her husband used to be. She was glad that she did all the 'disownment'- Lucius would've cut Draco out of their lives for good.

Sniffling and wiping her tears off, Narcissa put on a mask and walked out of the room to join the others.

* * *

_Room of Requirements – Draco and Hermione_

Draco and Hermione lounged around the Room of Requirements, waiting for the Order and the DA. They sat together on a bean bag, eating some breakfast.

"Can you not go?" Draco asked. She knew what it meant and he knew that she knew.

"Draco," she sighed and was about to continue her sentence but was cut off.

"You know I wouldn't live if you…" he cleared his throat to avoid saying it. "So if you stayed and be safe, that's one more life saved."

Hermione bit her tongue and left the conversation there. She yawned and nuzzled his neck. "What do you think we're doing today?" She purposefully tried to stir the conversation away.

He growled slightly before tightening his grip around her. "Learning how to defeat the dark arts." He replied, his hoarse voice made her blush.

"Oh, I didn't know that." She bit back sarcastically. "I—Did you see that?"

"See what?" He frowned. Her startled voice worried him.

"That!" Hermione pointed. Both of them turned to the window just in time to see the wards being broken down a layer by a layer. They rushed to the balcony to see what's happening.

"Oh no." They gasped. Voldemort and the Death Eaters surrounded the wards. One by one they tried to break the protection wards around the castle.

Draco stiffened and tightened his hand around hers. He didn't like the way this was looking. Hermione tugged on his hands and looked at him with fear etched in her face

They shared a look at each other briefly before running out of the room to alert the rest of the castle.

* * *

_Gryffindor Tower_

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted frantically in the common room. She couldn't believe they were here. Voldermort and his Death Eaters. 'They are taking the wards down, oh Gods.' She thought, panicking. "Harry, for Merlin's sake, come down right now!"

"What is it?" Harry scowled tiredly when he stumbled down with several other boys behind him. They were all wondering what the big commotion was about.

"He's here, Harry! Voldemort!" Hermione shouted. "Get dressed, tell everyone to get dressed and go to the Room of Requirements. Quickly!"

Without another word, Hermione ran out and ran as quickly as she can to the Ravenclaw common room to inform the others and the Professors on the way there.

* * *

_Back in RoR_

"Hello," Hermione said nervously over the crowd, "as you all know by now, Voldermort and the Death Eaters are outside the Hogwarts' protection charm. Headmaster, Professor McGonagal, Professor Flitwick, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are currently in the astronomy tower, adding more wards to give us more time to think up a plan. First we-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "I'll take over, go have a drink. You're getting a bit excited." He tried to joke, Hermione gave him a tight smile but followed orders anyway.

When Hermione was sitting down in the far corner looking out the window worriedly, Harry turned back to the crowd. "First to Third year students, you'll be following Neville Longbottom to somewhere safe. Fourth year onwards, if you wish not to be a part of this, please go with the younger students-"

Harry signaled Neville to leave from one of the portraits with the younger years and saw a couple fourth years accompanying their frightened siblings. He didn't blame them, he was actually glad. Less family could be destroyed.

"Now, the spell _Sectumsempra_ will most likely be commonly known to the Death Eaters, not us. This spell will cut wherever you're hit. The counter curse is _Vulnetra Senetur._ Keep repeating it until they're healed. Make sure you stay in pairs incase one was badly hit." Harry briefly explained it to hurry the quick simple spell out.

Hermione droned his voice out as a million thoughts ran through her mind. She remembered how harsh and demanding Draco sounded when they realised 'We're not ready,' she wailed internally whilst tears ran down her face. She clutched the necklace her mother usually wore and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the tears would go away. She hadn't even noticed when the students left.

That was why she was startled when she felt arms around her. "Shh," that was all he said before she sobbed out loud. Turning around, she hid her face in his chest, crying.

"What am I doing?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she detached herself from Draco's arms a few minutes later. She paced in front of him, whilst continue her mumbling, "I should be out there by now. Why am I still in here?"

"Don't go," he whispered, walking closer to her. His 'mate dream' was replaying in his mind and he didn't know whether it's going to come true or not. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"If this is about your dream," so she remembers as well, "don't worry, I'll be fine." She wiped her tears away and made a move to go towards the door, but was yanked back by the blonde. "Draco! What are you doing? I have to go!"

"What do I have to do to convince you, Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I can't be the one staying out of it! I'm scared too, Draco," his mate sobbed. He only nodded, he could feel waves of fear rolling into him. "What if we lose? What if… Harry… or Ron? What if you..." She sobbed and shook her head. "I can't lose you too!"

His heart warmed up at the words and the emotions that he felt through her words. She cared about him, maybe even like him even more that before.

"Shhh, we'll win, Hermione." He soothed, deliberately using her first name. "Potter and Weasley will be fine. _I_ will be. We all will be."

She nodded in what felt like a hopeful nod and tightened her arms around him, crying harder.

Two people cleared their throat behind them, making them turn around. It was Ginny and Blaise. "We're leaving now, just though we'd say good luck," Ginny said with tears in her eyes as she walked towards them.

Hermione detached herself from Draco and walked towards her girl best friend. The redhead and brunette embraced each other when they met halfway.

"Be safe alright?" Tears spilled over Ginny's eyes, but her voice did not crack. "Promise me, us, that all of you will be safe."

"We will, Ginny," Hermione whispered as the other girl buried her face in her curls. "I promise. You and Blaise, take care of yourselves too. Be on alert-"

"I know the cue, Hermione," Ginny smiled and leaned into her mate. "Be alert, look around for suspicious people, and cast protection charm blah blah blah."

Hermione smiled back, "It's just a reminder."

As spells were heard casted, the two couples looked at each other, bid goodbyes and left their separate way.

"PROTEGO!" Hermione yelled when a spell was thrown their way.

"Impedimenta!" Draco shouted, pointing to his side. Wordlessly, she followed his orders.

They stood back to back, fending off any Death Eaters that came their way and advancing at the same time.

"Sectumsempra!" A Death Eater snarled. The spell missed Hermione's body as she moved to the side, but it didn't miss her arm. She hissed in pain and covered the injury with her hand.

"Granger!" Draco snarled as he continued dueling with the other Death Eater.

"It's fine, Draco!" She bit back. "Concentrate. Stupefy!" she pointed at the Death Eater who injured her.

They were closer to the main field now. Hermione could see bodies dropping, people- students, mainly- dueling with the Death Eaters and Harry with Voldemort. They were snarling comments to each other. Harry's face was etched with anger whilst Voldemort's was twisted with fury and coldness.

"AH!" Hermione whimpered and fell to the ground. Someone had hit her with another _sectumsempra_ when she wasn't concentrating. This time, it was on her left leg. Hermione blinked back the tears as she felt the old scars re-opening.

"'Mione!" Draco yelled. Quickly, he stupefied the Death Eaters who came their way and bend down to tend to her.

Hermione realized with a startled gasp that his eyes were black. Dark with anger. She hasn't seen his eyes like that ever since the night of Bill and Fluer's wedding when they were attacked. "Draco!" she chastised, "Death Eaters! You have to look out for yourself!"

"Not unless you're okay," he snarled whilst muttering the charm to repair her wound. She was momentarily stunned at his inhumane-like voice before she let out another painful yelp.

That seemed like the last straw for Draco. He snarled like a predator and positioned himself for the next spell thrown his way. His coal black eyes took some of the Death Eaters by surprise, and you can tell that Draco was enjoying it as his lips turned up, revealing sharp teeth.

These were all new to Hermione. She had never really seen the veela side of Draco, only glimpses of him. She gasped slightly and sat stunned, watching as Draco fend off any on-comers. It seemed then, that things started to register in her mind.

"Draco! Stop!" She yelled, struggling to stand up. "Draco!"

Draco either did not hear her or was too angry for he continued to injure and snarl to whomever came their way. Hermione scowled. "DRACO!" She yelled then held in a breath when everyone stopped dueling…

Well, everyone except for the Death Eater who was just dueling with Draco. The Death Eater casted a Conjunctivitus Curse at Draco. The veela yelped and fell down, covering his eyes. From where Hermione is, she could faintly hear the words the Death Eater spat, "You are no son of mine."

Hermione's eyes widen in horror when she realised that the man was Lucius Malfoy. He injured his son!

Beneath the mask, Lucius Malfoy smirked to himself, satisfied with what he had done with his son. He looked up to meet the frightened eyes and smirked wider before disappearing into thin air.

Hermione limped towards Draco and kneeled down next to his weakened form. Hermione's tears ran silently down her cheeks and pulled Draco's head onto her lap, whispering, "You're going to be alright, Draco."

All this while, everyone's attention was trained on The-Boy-Who-Lived and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's final duel. Green light met red, each fighting for its dominance. Both duelers seem to be struggling, but even an idiot could tell that the snake-like man was weakened.

As Hermione took Draco's hand in hers comfortingly and gently, she watched and prayed to whoever listening that Harry will win.

* * *

Cunjuntivitus Curse - it causes great pain to one's eye

**Author's Note** / I NEED SOMEONE TO CO-WRITE LEMON SCENE WITH ME! Anyone up for it? It's not for the next chapter but it's coming up. Unless you want to skip it, which is perfectly fine for me :) ahhaha ;) AND sorry for taking so looong to update! i hope you like this!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	19. The War II

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 17**:

_Continue from previous chapter_

As the time grew longer, as the duel between Harry and Voldemort got more intense, more and more people started to duel again to distract themselves from the possibility of losing. Hermione could see a stagger in Voldemort's steps and Harry had hunched his back a little. It was obvious to everyone that they were tired, especially Voldemort. He was weaker than usual, and that was good news to the Order as it meant that all horcruxes are destroyed. Yet, as Hermione observed Harry, she could tell that he was thinking about giving up. Voldemort was obviously not stepping down.

Her thoughts were cut off when Draco grunted and whimpered. The hand that clutched hers tightly was turning white and so was the one covering his eyes.

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione whispered, ignoring the faint duels that continued in the distance. Gently, she pried his hands away from his face. Hermione stifled a gasp at the sight of Draco's eyes. It was red and clouded over. She guessed that Draco probably can't see right now.

Hermione bent down to kiss the corner of his eyes that had caused some of her tears to drop into his eyes. He didn't even blink, which meant that he probably couldn't feel it. She looked around frantically, trying to spot anyone who can help. However, everyone was engaged in a duel in a way or another. She sighed in exasperation and struggled to stand up whilst hoisting Draco up.

Hermione bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. She was too caught up in what's happening with Harry and Voldemort to fix up her wound.

Quickly, she pulled herself and Draco to the shades, avoiding flying spells that came their way.

She hadn't encounter the spells to counter-act this, so she decided not to do anything incase she worsens his condition. She watched silently at the scene played in front of her. Harry's beam was winning against Voldemort's, yet Voldemort pasted a permanent confident and cool face that fooled no one but himself.

A loud piercing wail halted everyone's dueling match and Harry and Voldemort jumped out of the way their opponent's spell. Hermione's head snapped up to the direction of the wail and sighed in relief at the sight of Fawkes. Yet, that wasn't the one that Harry saw. Harry saw his home, crumbling down before him, his posture faltered as he slumped backwards. McGonagall's pale face, plastered with hurt and distress, looked older than she was. It reminded the students how old she actually was.

Both Draco and Hermione turned their head towards the direction of the crumbling bricks. Although Draco couldn't see, he could tell it was Hogwarts. "Oh no," the softly spoken words escaped his lips. It was as if he could read her mind-no pun indeed. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He whispered as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Now, the added sentence was a reply to her thoughts. He felt her cheerless emotions rushing into him as her wall gave away. Hermione didn't reply as she stared at her second home crumble into nothing. Her memories, the start of her life- since she knew about magic, where she met her best friends who she knew would stand by her forever, most importantly, where she liked Draco Malfoy more and more each day. (Not that it meant that she wouldn't like him more outside of school…)

Following the crumbling and the wail of the phoenix that disappeared above Hermione and Draco's hiding spot, was a loud cackle. Bellatrix.

Voldemort watched in disbelieve and with a bit of sick satisfaction as his former school collapsed. His mind had blanked out and it seemed as if he was going back in time. The noise around him faded into nothing, the grey sky returned to that of blue when he just started Hogwarts as a new student. It felt like his memories and emotions as Tom Riddle had rushed back into him. As Voldemort pondered hard as to why, the answer hit him. They've found out about his horcrux and have destroyed them.

Harry saw red- Bellatrix Lestrange destroyed a lot of Harry's most held dear. First, it was his Godfather, Sirius Black. Second, it was the Weasley's home. Third, it was Hermione, his best friend and sister. Lastly, his home. It was too much.

Without thinking about the danger he's putting himself in, he marched towards Bellatrix. Hermione ran out from her hiding spot to pull Harry back.

"Harry! NO!" Hermione yelled. She pulled him back with both hands. "Harry! You're letting yourself to be killed! Stop it!" She demanded when he kept struggling to get loose. "HARRY!"

"So, the day arrives." Voldemort smirked cruelly when he turned back to see the pair struggling. "When Potter dies, and I reign upon the muggles and wizards alike."

"Don't get your hopes up, Voldemort!" Harry Potter spat in disgust. He did not look back at the rest of the Light warriors as he shouted the spell. "EXPELIARMUS!"

Hermione staggered backwards and gasped as someone caught her. It felt like her heart was about to jump out of her body and then…it stopped.

"Shh," it was Draco's voice. "Come on." He said urgently.

"Draco, what are you—mphh!" Hermione struggled. His hand covered her mouth as he dragged her off to a corner. "Draco!" her voice was muffled, but it was clear.

"Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." His eyes were coal black again and she wondered how it had gotten better. He seemed to sense her question. "The phoenix. It came to me…I think and healed my eyes. Now, stay here and-"

Hermione shrieked when her hair was yanked backwards.

"Don't touch her." He gritted out again as the triumphant Death Eater dug his yellow, dirty, fingers unto Hermione's neck. He advanced them with a predator-like stance. It gave him pleasure to see a hint of fear in Greyback's eyes.

The Death Eater smirked. "She's a mudblood, Malfoy. Why not have fun while were at it, eh?" With that, he ripped part of Hermione's t-shirt off.

"Leave her alone, Greyback." Draco snarled. He didn't even bother registering that his voice wasn't humane anymore.

"Afraid no can do." Greyback hissed in anticipation as he tightened his fingers around Hermione's neck. "The Dark Lord has given me the pleasure to get the mudblood. Once in a lifetime opportunity, dear boy, why waste it?"

Draco howled and seethed with anger. He drew his arm back and punched Greyback in the face, yet the werewolf seems unfazed. However, and fortunately in Hermione's view, a loud, familiar Weasel's voice shouted, "Stupefy!" from behind the Werewolf before the Death Eater could do any damage to Draco. It hit the werewolf square in the back as Weasley advanced Greyback with fury. "That's for my brother!" He spat at the stupefied form.

Immediately, Draco was by Hermione's side, snatching her out of Greyback's frozen figure. Hermione's eyes were wide. "Ron, who-"

"Bill," the redhead snarled. "Foul git bit him. Now, Fluer and mom's upset."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Draco. Granted his eyes were still coal black, but at least he wasn't injured that bad. Hermione sighed and embraced her mate. As an attempt of hiding her face in his chest in to hide her eyes that were brimmed with tears, her scowls were still coherent. "You are a brainless, dim-witted, idiot."

"Don't ever, ever try to handle a werewolf without your wand." She sniffed.

"He was still human, love." The veela growled as his arm tightened around his mate.

"Same thing." Hermione rebutted stubbornly. Ron cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll just go…" with that, he left the two alone.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled and wiped her tears on his shirt. "Come on, let's go."

When they returned to the battlefield, Harry had his wand raised and had it pointed at Voldemort, who had fallen to the ground in exhaustion. It was an odd sight to see. The Dark Lord on the ground and a child over it.

"We won," the Boy-Who-Lived whispered to the silent field. "We won!" He repeated louder.

Only then did the mates realized that the Death Eaters were all stupefied and rounded up to be sent to Azkaban. Cheers and applauses started slow, yet loud. Soon everyone was whooping and celebrating with their loved ones.

_They have yet to count who they'd lost.

* * *

_

**Author's Note** / so apparently, hardly ANY of you read Author's note. I got a vote on lemon and a vote on none. If ANY of you read this, please vote! I need to know for the future chapters! ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, it might seem a bit random... i just.. didn't know what to write.. at all! so I'm sort of expecting criticism for this chapter ... yeah, so you know the drill!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	20. Aftermath

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late updates! I've gotten really busy these months – preparing IGCSE, a very important exam :l determines whether you go on IB or not :l it's very.. intense you can say

So here's the chapter, I hope you liked it! It took a lot of me to write this chapter .

* * *

**Chapter 20**:

As the survivors helped rounding up the badly injured into St. Mungos, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were trying to put their school back in shape. However, every magic leaves its trace, one part of the school couldn't be repaired as the spell started from there.

Lucius Malfoy was one of the gathered up Death Eaters. He sneered at the sight of the two of them as they walked past. "You are a disgrace to the Malfoy family." He sneered, "loving a mudbloo-"

"Don't you dare finish that word," Draco hissed. His face was close to his fathers and his eyes a coal black. He was satisfied to see quivering fear in his father's eyes. "_You're_ the disgrace to the Malfoy family, accepting the snake's mark pulled you into this mess. Don't you dare call my mate that foul name when you've noticeably degraded yourself."

"Draco," Hermione said softly as she tugged on his clothes. She snaked her arm around his front and attempted to pull him away. "Come on, he's not worth your time, love."

Hermione froze slightly. The word just rolled out of her tongue.

Lucius sneered at the affectionate name given to his son form the mudblood. Draco fixed a stare into his own father's eyes, warning him.

"Your filthy excuse for a mother will pay." Lucius smirked maliciously. Confused, Draco looked at Hermione for a second and she squeezed his hand. Turning back to hiss at his father for the remark, he noticed that Lucius was already a few feet away from him. A smirk on his face that was pointing at his son, Lucius grudgingly followed the Auror who was draggin him.

Only when Lucius was led to the wizarding prison, Azkaban, did Draco look away. He seemed unaffected by the name Hermione called him by, which Hermione felt great relief of.

"Draco," she gasped. "Your eyes…"

Her fingers gently traced the dark circles that formed under his eyes. It wasn't that obvious yet, but it contrasted with his pale skin for Hermione to see it. Draco looked confused as to what she was saying. "Nevermind, come on, let's go help."

"I have to find mother!" Draco breathed out as he looked around. "She's not going to Azakaban, is she?"

Draco's silver eyes were filled with worry as they looked for Narcissa. Hermione cupped his face in her hands. "Draco, we'll find her, I promise."

"Draco?" Narcissa's tired voice reached their ears as they got closer to Hogwarts. She was leaning on stonewalls that hadn't fallen during the 'demolishment' of Hogwarts.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed. Immediately, he was by her side. Hermione looked over the worn out witch, trying to identify exactly what was wrong with her. "Are you hurt? Do you need help? Where's your wand?"

"Draco, Draco," Narcissa said weakly whilst trying to gain her son's attention. "You're much too worried, sweetheart." She caressed her son's cheek. "There's no need, Ms Granger. It was dark magic. Very dark."

Both the adolescents' eyes grew wide as the Malfoy mistress' words registered in their mind. So this was what Lucius Malfoy meant by those words.

"Don't say that," Draco whispered finally in defeat. Hermione slumped next to him. She didn't know the witch personally, but she was Draco's mother, she was bound to be her mother-in-law on day. Moreover, she did help them to get away from the Death Eaters.

"It's better like this, sweetheart," Narcissa tried to smile, "trust me."

Then, a fit of convulsion overcame her. Mrs. Malfoy coughed and spat out blood. She turned a shade paler and she weakly reached towards Hermione. Hermione looked questioningly at Draco and when he nodded, she reached hands forward and scooted forward as well.

She grasped the elder woman's hand gently and firmly. She saw the gratitude in the woman's blue eyes before the elder witch spoke her mind. "Thank you," Narcissa Malfoy coughed. "I'd never thought…didn't think I'd see the day my son is happy. Thank you."

Hermione shook her head. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't know what to say to the woman. It should've been the other way round. She should be the one doing the thanking. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Narcissa on the cheek. "No, thank you," Hermione whispered by her ear.

Then, Hermione leaned back as Narcissa beckoned Draco forward. The two exchanged quiet, whispered words that Hermione couldn't hear. She didn't even try to pry, it was a conversation between a mother and son, and so it should stay that way.

After a few minutes, Draco leaned back just as Narcissa Malfoy let go. Though his face remained void of emotions, tear tracks were visible on his face. Hermione wrapped her arms around his muddied shirt and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

She cried for the people who sacrificed themselves for this cause, grieved for the innocent and wept for her deceased future mother in law.

Draco's tears fell silently and continuously. She knew he hoped to introduced her to his mother after the war but now… The only parent, the only person who loved him is gone.

The two cried for their love ones they've lost because of this pointless war.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry's raspy voice called for her when the green-eyed boy noticed her presence in the Great Hall. "Fred—he-"

Hermione choked back a sob. "The Weasleys?"

"They're with him." Hermione nodded and left with Harry towards the Weasleys after kissing Draco on the cheek.

Meanwhile, as Draco carried his deceased mother to the pile, Hermione and Harry comforted the large family.

* * *

**Author's Note** / Okay. This chapter was horrible. Whatever. Stupid Author's block.

Can anyone write me if you can write lemons, I have one written already, but like... it's not satisfying.

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95,


	21. Come Back

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! My exams have just started and it's really like.. woah.

* * *

**Chapter 21**:

The following days after the war were haunting. Everyone dragged themselves through piles of bodies—bodies of familiars.

No one liked it and everyone was questioning the meaning of this war. What have they gotten out of this? Freedom? Was it worth seeing people you love die because of some psychopath who wanted to rid the world of filthy blood?

Hermione sighed and tugged her knee closer to herself. Draco had gone back to Malfoy Manor in a quiet manner, which caused worry to Hermione and Blaise. They hadn't even realized when he left.

It's been three days.

* * *

_The next morning_

Hermione paced in front of Ginny Weasley in their room back in Grimmauld place. She was immensely worried about Draco and though she tried, countless time, to get into the Manor, she was rejected, as was Blaise. "He must've had the wards put up! What does he think he's doing? Locking himself away like that! That's ridiculous. I know he's mourning for his mother Ginny, but…what if he's doing something stupid? What if, hey, he's decided to let his Veela feel rejected and I don't know—"

Ginny merely laughed in response. "Merlin, Hermione, I didn't know you were in that deep."

"What do you mean?" Hermione sighed tiredly as she dropped herself onto her bed. "That I think too much?"

"No—you know what? I'm going to send Malfoy a Howler." Ginny said, leaving no room for arguments as she sauntered to her dressing table to get a piece of parchment and a quill. "I'm going to tell him that you are worried and trust me, he'll come back. That's why I love Veelas—they always want to keep their mates happy."

"I hope you're not talking about me, love." Blaise came up behind his mate and kissed the top of her head, his arms going around her waist, his hand resting protectively in front of the swell of her belly.

"Don't worry, we're just talking about Draco. Hermione's is fussing over him." Ginny smiled. "I think she's at the brink of insanity."

"Please don't talk about me as if I'm not here," Hermione groaned. "You know how much I hate it when you do that!"

Ginny grinned and scribbled a note and owled it to Malfoy Manor. "Sorry, Hermione. It's really tempting."

Hermione glared at the redheaded girl and sniffed. "Just because I was being quiet."

"Draco's fine, Hermione. Trust me. He just needs some time alone." Blaise assured her. Ginny nodded along and leaned into his embrace, nuzzling his neck.

Hermione shrugged and stood up, taking a few books with her. "I can go, you know. You can just tell me you want time alone. I'm not clueless."

Grinning, Ginny spoke with mirth in her voice, "Well, you aren't called the Brightest Witch of her age for nothing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and bid the couple goodbye before leaving to search for her two best friends who, no doubt, is playing Wizarding Chess again.

* * *

Hermione found them sitting in the dining room, with the Chess game in front of them, both staring intently at the game pieces. She chuckled and shook her head. They've been going on it ever since the War ended—Harry wanted to win Ron. She stifled a yawn and walked towards the free couch and laid on it. She closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

* * *

_"Hermione!" A weak voice called for her, followed by a cough. "Her-mi-ne—"_

_Looking about, Hermione felt a chill going up her spine. Suddenly, she knew she would not like what she would find behind the shawl that separated her and the sick. However, her curiosity got the better of her. Then, she took a deep breath and walked through the shawl._

_The sight that greeted her wasn't pretty. It was Draco, only he looked sick and frail. Hermione stifled a gasp and went to his side immediately, smoothing his hair backwards._

_"Oh, Draco," she sniffled. "What happened to you?"_

_"You're here…" he smiled weakly. "You're finally here."_

_"Of course I am, where else would I be, silly? Tell me why you're like this! You're fine—tell me you're fine"_

_"You left me, remember?" He said softly. He wasn't accusing her, but she felt guilty nonetheless—she did leave him to mourn alone. "You came back…why?"_

_"What are you talking about, Draco? I never left you." Hermione was confused. She could tell he was avoiding the question about his own wellbeing. "Draco, come on, please tell me what's wrong!"_

_"You rejected me." He whispered._

Harry and Ron shook Hermione awake, with concern etched onto their faces, with cold sweat trickling down her neck.

"Alright?" Ron asked. "You were screaming. One of those dreams again?"

"Yeah," Hermione lied. "One of those dreams."

She didn't want to tell them about this dream. They'd probably be no help. Ginny and Blaise might help, but Draco's coming…right?

* * *

Harry and Ron were back at the fireplace after having lunch.

"I think you should just give up, Harry." Hermione advised. "Ron got us through those huge chess pieces back in first year, not you."

"Yeah," Ron boasted. "I did! Give up, Harry. I want to play Quidditch and then Hermione, tell me what the tellyfusion is. Dad brought home one of the fellytone you told me about yesterday."

Ron's been trying to distract himself from thinking about Fred's death with Quidditch, playing Wizarding Chess and busying himself with muggle contraptions. With George away from London to mourn alone, it's been harder. Bill and Fleur decided to stay at France, with her parents for a year or two, to get away from the aftermaths of the war. Charlie was back in Romania, distracting himself from one of his younger brother's death by training with more dragons. Percy, well, he's back in the Burrow, with his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, who's trying to lessen his guilt. He's been blaming himself a lot for Fred's death. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were often away at Hogwarts, helping the professors to restore the castle's appearance and restoring the multiple kinds of protection charm—you never know when the remaining Death Eaters might retaliate.

The Ministry regained their power—without any imperioused member—and has been trying to round up every single escaped Death Eater all over England. The new Minister that they've elected was Kingsley and currently, he was trying to recruit Hermione, Ron and Harry to be an Auror, but for now, they wanted to live a normal life.

"Yes, yes, you did, Ron, but I defeated someone probably thrice older." Harry gritted out.

"How old _is_ Voldemort? Dumbledore's about hundred and fifty, so he couldn't be older—"

Ron was interrupted when the front door to Grimmauld Place slammed open, revealing a disheveled figure and the blond hair that reflected off the sunlight outside temporarily blinded the three whose wand are drawn.

"Draco?"

"Malfoy?"

The three voices echoed. Hermione rushed forwards and embraced him despite Harry and Ron's warning that he might not be Draco. His arms went around her immediately and he buried his face in her hair.

"You stupid, brainless thickhead." Hermione mumbled against his chest. "Locking yourself away like that."

She could feel his chest trembling beneath her cheek before laughter rolled off his mouth. "You worry too much."

Hermione pulled away to give him a glare, only to have his lips pressed unto hers instead. She could faintly register the mock retching noises the other two occupants in the room made before they left them alone as she kissed him back.

She pulled back, dazed, after a while. "This doesn't mean you're forgiven, you know that right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. That's when Hermione noticed his eyes. Concerned, she cupped his face in her hands and leaned in. "What have you been doing to yourself? Your eye bags are so heavy! Have you been getting enough sleep? Draco! Answer me!"

Confused, Draco gripped her wrist. She hadn't even realized that she was shaking him. "What are you on about? I slept—a bit hard considering you weren't there—but I did."

Then, the dream that she had this morning came back into her mind. Dream Draco's eyes were also that heavy. "You're not…dying are you?"

"What?"

"I had a dream when I was sleeping," Hermione explained. "You were lying on a bed, you looked so, so, sick. You told me that I rejected you and—it didn't help that you were gone for three days! No one heard from you, Draco!"

"But I'm alive and good now." Draco soothed his frazzled mate.

"It's only because he hasn't mated." Blaise explained, coming down the stairs behind them. "When a Veela's birthday get closer and if he or she hasn't mated with their mate, they get exhausted and their body slowly shuts down, by the time it's their birthday, it completely shuts down and well…"

"They die…" Hermione whispered and looked at Draco.

"I'm not pressuring you, just know that." Draco assured her.

"Being a gentleman now, eh?" Blaise smirked and went towards his best friend. "Nice to see you out of your rock. We've missed you."

Draco stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Up for Quidditch? Potter and Weasley are recruiting players and Ginny's upset that she cannot play. We'll be playing 2-on-2."

"I'm in."

* * *

**Author's Note** / I'm so so sorry! The dreams just creep up on my fingers and they come out!

Okay, so I have one lovely writer writing the lemon scene for me. It'll probably come up in two or three chapters on then, voila! It's compeleted!

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95,


	22. Unusual Proposal

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M because I am paranoid  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Most people are OOC in this story.

A/N: *squeee!* the earliest update I've mastered! I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit more light-hearted than the last!

* * *

**Chapter 22**:

After a couple hours of Quidditch, Draco and Hermione had the room all to themselves. Blaise and Ginny had gone out for the evening to have dinner at Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron were up in Sirius' old room, flicking through the pictures of the past and rummaging through the old possessions.

"So, about the wedding—" Draco smirked. They were lying on their sides, facing each other. For which the past hour, Draco's been telling Hermione all about Narcissa. It saddened Hermione that she hadn't the chance to know the witch better—Narcissa Malfoy did save her life once and from the stories that Draco had chosen to tell her made her realize that behind the cold Pureblood façade, lived a woman whose sole purpose is to keep her son happy and alive, whatever the cost.

"What—whose—what?" Hermione spluttered. She didn't know there was a wedding coming up. "Ginny and Blaise's? I thought—"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at her intently. "I distinctively remember someone promising that she'll marry me after the war."

Hermione reddened and squeaked out a high-pitched, "Oh". Quickly, she triumphantly bit back with, "I said 'maybe', Draco. I didn't promise anything."

"With our situation, I doubt there's other choices other than to marry, sweetheart. Unless you want to just mate and have kids, which is perfectly fine with me—"

"Tell me you're joking." Hermione stared at him. "Draco Malfoy, tell me you're joking!"

"Well," he shrugged, "you don't seem keen on getting married or letting me die of heartbreak—"

"I never said I wasn't going to marry you! I merely said I didn't promise you that I would that day." She huffed.

"So there is going to be a wedding!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"It's irrelevant for now." She harrumphed as Draco pulled her closer. "Now, we need to focus on…um…" she reddened, "mating."

Draco smirked. "Now? As in right this moment. I didn't know you crave my service so eagerly—"

"Shut up you prat. I was just saying that your birthday's in… what two months' time and well, we have to do something before then—"

"Tell me, are you comfortable around me?" Draco interrupted hr abruptly. "What would you say about your…feelings for me?"

"Oh…" she reddened, "um, well, I—"

"Come on, there's no one here but me."

"I can't say," she groaned and hid her face in her pillow. "It's embarrassing."

"It's just me." He felt the embarrassment and nervousness that flooded his mate. "Are you afraid that I don't reciprocate your feelings?"

"Yes," she squeaked out, still embarrassed.

"You don't have to. I still feel them anyway." Draco smirked when she turned her head to look at him with eyes wide with horror. "What? Are you forgetting I'm your veela?"

"My veela?"

"That's what I said."

"My veela?" She repeated again, foolishly.

He rolled his eyes and instead of replying her, he pressed his lips against hers. He felt a feeling so strong coming from his mate that the veela sighed contently. He knew she loved him. While he wasn't entirely sure on his own feelings, he was sure that he more or less felt the same.

She kissed him back with hesitance in her action, but as Draco snaked his arms around her, she didn't hold back. It seemed as if it had been a long time since they've had time alone for real and had time to kiss long enough to have them both breathless.

"Hmm—" Hermione whined breathlessly when he pulled away unwillingly after a few good minutes. "Why'dyou do that?"

"We need to catch out breaths, don't you think?" Draco panted between each word. Hermione rolled her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. His eyes were dark with lust and, fascinated, Hermione watched as it slowly turned back to his normal grey.

All of a sudden, a beaming Ginny Weasley slammed the door open and squealed. "It moved, Hermione! It moved!"

He watched her eyes widened with excitement as she got off her bed towards her friend. "Really?" Nodding quickly, Ginny pulled Hermione's hand towards her tummy and like the redhead had said, under her palm, Hermione felt a light fluttering movement, indicating the baby's stirring movement. "Oh my gosh!"

Draco sat up and watched with an arched brow at the two girls before looking at his Italian friend. "How are you feeling about this, mate? Excited, frightened, sad?"

"Alright," Blaise smiled. "It seems more real. Like it's actually there."

"Of course it's there, you thickhead." Ginny snarled. "I've been carrying it for months!"

Hermione giggled and laughed at Blaise's attempt to sooth Ginny, who was offended that he actually thought their baby wasn't real. Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "I hope you won't be having mood swings when you're expecting."

"Who said I want to have your children?" Hermione teased. The other two occupants in the room halted their one-sided conversation as they looked at Draco and Hermione.

"What?" His mate blushed, feeling self-conscious. "I was just saying."

"Whatever you say, Hermione." Ginny winked. "I do hope they become good friends in the future—"

"Woah, hold it right there—" Ron stopped by the door as he and Harry walked by. "Who said Hermione's to have Malfoy's children?"

Hermione's blush turned a darker shade of red as both Harry and Ron joined in. "I'll have you know that this is all your fault, Malfoy." She muttered quietly to the blond standing behind her before addressing the whole room. "Nothing."

"Cause if you do, name one of them Ron, would you—OI! What was that for?" Ron scowled as he ducked the pillow that Ginny threw at him. "I'm your brother!"

"Who in their right mind would name their kid after you?" Ginny snapped. "Don't you bother with 'who said it'll be name after you'. Hermione can name her kid whatever she wants. She's not your sister."

"Alright, alright!" Ron sniffed. "Harry and I will be going for dinner. Coming Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Draco and nodded. "Yeah, we'll come."

"Fine. Malfoy too." Ron sighed and he, along with Harry went down the steps. "We'll wait."

"Ron's been giving me the 'I'm your brother, name your kid after me' speech ever since yesterday. He didn't even bother if it's a girl or boy." Ginny explained her outburst after her brother and Harry left.

"Oh," Hermione giggled as she pulled Draco out of the room. "He's quite persistent about that—the first thing he is about other than Quidditch. I guess we'll see you later then?"

Ginny waved and closed the door behind her. Following that, Hermione and Draco can both hear laughter before a bed creaked.

"So you'll marry me right?" Draco asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Are you proposing? If you are, you're not doing it right." Hermione bit back a smile.

"Who says I want to do it right?" Draco smirked as he pulled out a ring. "It's a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me before…"

Hermione squeezed his hand comfortingly as he cleared his throat. He lifted the ring up so that it's right in front of her. "Will you?"

Hermione smiled mischievously at him and took the ring to inspect. "Why don't you ask me again tonight?"

She returned his ring and purposefully ignored his gobsmacked face before stepping a few steps in front of him. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked over her shoulder. He had stopped right where she left him, looking at her ridiculously. "Come on, love or tonight will never come."

He shook his head and walked quickly down to join her and her friends before they entered the streets. "Minx." He whispered by her ear. In response, she merely smiled and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

"Weasley will never get married." Draco commented amusedly as himself and Hermione watched Ron trying, unsuccessfully, to flirt with an auburn haired woman. Her back was facing them, so they couldn't identify if they knew the woman or not. Ron was snow red with embarrassment as he spluttered. It seemed like the girl had enough because she turned to face him.

"Pansy!" Draco choked on his drink. "She certainly changed."

Hermione chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her shoulder. "I do hope Ron come to his senses and just be himself. He's trying to hard. Come on, let's go back. I'm tired. Harry and Ron should be fine."

Draco nodded and accompanied his mate back.

* * *

"Can I ask now?" Draco murmured against her lips as they stood outside the door to her and Ginny's shared room.

"Hmm," Hermione teased, "depends on the question."

Draco tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at her pointedly. "Sometimes, I really find you annoying, but, I will have to live with this. Will you marry me?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do." He said in an offended tone. Merlin, this girl can be so clueless. "What makes you think I don't?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know—it's just…why would you marry me? I'm not good for you. I'm just your mate. Merlin, you might not even had looked at me if it not for the Veela blood in you."

"Hey," Draco tipped her chin up. Her eyes were already watering up. "You're not just my mate okay? I like you. I like you a lot. Maybe one day, it'll turn to love."

"But-"

"No, buts." He said firmly. "I know how you feel about me, remember? So you can't lie to my face and tell me that you don't like me."

Hermione pursed her lip. He knew that he'd gotten her. She'd given up on learning how to block her emotions, so no wall between them anymore.

"So, will you marry me?" Draco tried again, this time before she could say another word, he simple picked her hand up and slid the ring in.

"Hey!" Hermione scowled. "I didn't say I would!"

"You didn't say you won't either. I've asked you three times. I know your answer anyway, so what difference would it make?"

"Three time's the charm, Draco," she chuckled before kissing him.

Ginny screeched as she opened the door. "Finally! I've been waiting for such a long time!" she whined.

At the same time, Mrs Weasley opened the door that lead to the guest room she was staying in. "They've finally done it then? Oh, let me look at it!' Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"You were listening!" Hermione accused her friend.

"Of course I was," Ginny said simply. "You didn't think I'd miss the proposal, did you."

Hermione scowled lightly before she was engulfed into an embrace by Ginny. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! It's about time you admit you love each other, you know."

Hermione reddened as Draco smirked. "Shut up, Ginny." Hermione murmured as she pulled away.

Ginny chuckled and watched as Mrs. Weasley mother over Hermione. "Oh! Sweet girl, engaged! You must have your wedding in the Burrow! One just like Fleur and Bill's!"

"Mum!" Ron, who just joined in the small celebration, looked horrified. "You have to be kidding! Offering our house to the Ferret?"

Draco snarled in annoyance. Hermione laughed and wove her arms around his waist as she leaned on him. "We haven't decided on a date yet!"

"Three weeks from now," Ginny grinned. "That's settled. Mum and I are planning."

* * *

_After Ginny's gone to sleep_

Hermione gently traced the dark eye bags around Draco's eyes. "These will go away, right?"

Draco shrugged. He didn't really know, but he hoped they do. "I would like to think so."

"We can have the wedding at your Manor if you want…so you could feel that your mother's watching." She said quietly. "I know you wanted her to be there."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Will it matter? I want her to be there when we have kids, but that won't matter now…"

"The ones who love us never really leave us," she recited softly. "She'll be watching, I know she will. My parents…they would be too."

He kept quiet as he mulled over things, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "So about what Weas—Ginny said," Draco smirked.

"Hmm?"

"That it's time for us to admit we love each other."

"Oh," she squeaked, blushing furiously.

"I'm waiting."

"I—but—why can't you say it?"

"Because I've been waiting for you to say it."

"You—what—you ferret!" She scowled halfheartedly.

"I'm waiting," Draco chuckled.

"I…" she blushed, "I…goodness, this is embarrassing."

Draco pressed his lips against hers. "You love me. Say it."

"You love me," she said cheekily.

Draco scowled in frustration, "Alright, all the same, I love you, you love me—"

"—you love…me?" She breathed out.

* * *

**Author's Note** / I can't believe this is coming to an end! Two more chapters to go… GAH! The wedding and the mating up next eh?

Please add;;review;;critise;;comment;;alert!

Thank you,  
nature love 95,


	23. I wed thee

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated **/ M  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter 2****3**:

Hermione couldn't believe she was about to get married. Never in her life had she ever thought of marrying someone so early on in her life, even if it is to Draco. Maybe she should take on his offer and just mate with him, and then later on in their lives, they can get married—NO! Hermione shook her head; this wedding day jitter is making her irrational.

Here she sat, in Ginny's room back in the Burrow, where the wedding would be in the backyard. Draco and herself decided to have a small wedding, consisting of the Weasleys', the Zabinis', Harry, Luna and her father, Viktor Krum and Neville and his grandmother. And, unlike Bill's and Fleur's, they've decided to have a tent-less wedding. It was a good weather, bright and shining, not blazing hot just yet.

"Mum! Hermione's hair!" Ginny fussed. "Oh," Mrs. Weasley chastised, "I think she looks much better with her hair down!"

"But, mum!" Her hand rested on her lower back as she frowned at Hermione's giggling reflection. "What?"

"Come here," Hermione patted the chair next to her. "You're making this too a big a deal."

"It's your wedding, Hermione!" Ginny protested as she sat herself down. "You should allow us to pamper you! Draco would love it!"

"I'm sure Draco won't even mind if I came down wearing rags," Hermione chuckled. "How about this, we let my hair down for my wedding and I'll somehow convince Molly and Natalia that you and Blaise will marry after the baby's born?"

"Really?" Ginny eyed her skeptically as she rubbed her protruding abdomen. "I'd really appreciate it if you will. Merlin knows how many times they've pestered us to get married before the baby's born. Can't they wait for four months? I don't want to look fat when I get married!"

Hermione grinned and went to her closet to retrieve her wedding dress. Molly had insisted on a simple dress, for it was quite a small wedding after all. As Hermione slipped her dress on, her cheery mood was temporarily dampened—her mother and her father won't be able to see her get married or have children. Merlin, it was so easy to comfort Draco but she couldn't do it to herself.

"Hermione?" Ginny said softly as she embraced her quiet friend as close as she could with her pregnant figure in the way. "It's alright, I'm sure your parents are watching and are very proud of you."

"I just…" Hermione sniffled, "never thought they won't be at my wedding. Dad won't be the one giving me away, mum's not crying at the front watching me marry Draco—it's…I didn't think…"

"Everything alright?" Blaise asked gently when he opened the door. "Draco, er…he got worried and told me to check up on you."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione gave a weak smile as she wiped her tears away. "So, uh, Ginny and I made a deal. I'll talk to your parents and convince them not to rush you to the alter just yet."

"Really? Thank you!" Blaise said in relief. "Mum and Molly have just asked me."

Hermione chuckled in response and looked at her reflection. The dress fitted her perfectly. It was halter-neck and the strings her hanging on her back, waiting to be tied. The smooth cloth wrapped around her chest and torso and hung down loosely from waist down to the ground.

"You look so beautiful, Hermione," Ginny said softly as she helped Hermione to tie the strings together. "I think Draco's going to rip it off you though."

Hermione reddened as Blaise laughed and commented, "He's going to do more that that, I think."

Ginny laughed and ordered Hermione to sit down as she improvised on with her older friend's hair. Hermione couldn't see what she was doing, but she smelt flowers and could hear Ginny and Blaise murmuring sweet nothings to each other's ear.

When Ginny was done, Hermione ushered the two of them out, "It's like the two of you didn't know I was in the room! Isn't the bride supposed to be the focus of the day?" she said teased, referring to the giggling and murmurings. "I'm just going to sit in here for a little while."

"I'll tell dad to knock when it's time." Ginny said; she had yet to slip her dress on. There was still a good half hour to go, and seeing as it was Ginny, she won't be coming at the last-minute so Hermione wasn't worried. "Oh, I can't wait to see Draco's reaction!"

The conversation between Blaise and Ginny faded away as they walked further away from Ginny's bedroom, leaving Hermione all by herself.

She walked towards the window just by Ginny's bed. When she looked down, all she could see was Mrs. Weasley by the decorations, giving last minute orders before it was time. She could see Ron and Harry huddled in the corner, no doubt grumbling about why they were helping out for their wedding. They've been trying to talk her out of it; actually, they were trying to persuade her not to get married to Draco.

"_You do know that this is a huge thing in the Wizarding World, right? Do you really want to be tied down with Malfoy? I mean, you're his mate and all, that sort of ruin any chances you'd have with anyone else, but to marry him…it sort of gives me and Harry the burden to tolerate him. I mean, Zab-Blaise and Pansy's fine…but Malfoy…it's not going to be easy, I'm telling you, "_ were Ron's exact wording. He's with Pansy now; it's not official, but they know where they stand in their relationship.

"A knut for your thoughts?" A smooth, velvety voice murmured by her ear. Hermione squeaked a little and turned to face her soon-to-be-husband. "Now, now, before you said I shouldn't be here, I don't really care. No one would notice anyway since they're all outside. I just heard Blaise and Ginny closing the back door, incase you're wondering. Anyway, I like what you've done to your hair."

"Why? What's on it?"

"Aren't you supposed to know?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Seems like the flower stems are woven into your hair on the sides and tied together right here," he pressed gently on where Hermione supposed a half-tied up hair would gather, "then the flowers just drapes."

"Sounds beautiful. Why did you come in here? Now you're not going to surprised when you see my dress, Draco," she chastised him softly before kissing his jaw.

"Ah, that," he smirked as his arms surrounded her, "you'll find that I'm a pretty good actor; not that I need to pretend my dear, the lighting in here is absolutely terrible, I can't see a thing!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned into him. They stood in silence, rocking side to side for a few moments.

"You know, it's a pity we haven't been in a lot of adventures during the war—"

"—Oh I think it's a good thing, —" he growled, tightening slightly on her left arm, where she was carved. It was fading, but the damage was done, even with the skin patched up, the word was still visible.

"—I don't think I've seen you being protective enough," she teased and then she continued quietly, "it's nice to know someone wants me alive for love, even if it is because of your Veela trait. I like the feeling of it."

"You need to put up with that part of me for the rest of your life, you realize that right?"

"Well, since we've established that I love you, I think I'd have to tolerate your odd behaviors because I love you." She chuckled.

Draco smirked and pecked her lips.

"DRACO MALFOY? WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR ROOM? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE IN HERMIONE'S ROOM!" Ginny shrieked from the floor above them. "COME BACK RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL RUIN YOUR WEDDING—BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING OR NOT!"

* * *

The wedding went by in a blur; at least it did in Hermione's view. It felt as if time only stood still as she and Draco exchanged vows. Then after that, time seemed to have sped past her again because the next thing she realized, she was having her first dance with Draco as husband and wife.

"Time went by so quickly, I don't think I was aware of my own wedding," she murmured into his ear as they swayed side to side. "I can't believe I'm your wife."

"You are, my darling," he smirked and pressed a lip to her forehead as his arms tightened around her. "Well, well, well, would you look at that! Weasley and Pansy's the first to join us."

She turned her head slightly and saw the two dancing. "I never imagined that our friends would turn out together-Blaise with Ginny; Ron with Pansy."

"Ah, now that we're married and Blaise's having a child on the way, I'm guessing they're not far behind. Potter's too lonely," he smirked, "unfortunately."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco and Harry probably won't get on too well in the coming future yet, seeing as Draco's been using his chance to snicker at Harry's relationship status during their reception every time they mentioned either Ginny and Blaise or Ron and Pansy, anyone in a relationship, basically.

"Good Lord, I hope you'd stop," she scoffed lightly, "Harry's finally free from Voldemort. He's obviously going to live like a normal person for a while, before he finds a partner."

"Hmm," he replied huskily in an absent-minded tone. She felt him nibble at her earlobe and squirmed a little. "Hey, I'm just relishing the fact that we're married and I can do whatever I want without Potter and Weasley on my tail." Draco smirked and pulled her closer, "ah, well, now I can yell at Weasley for doing the same to my ex-girlfriend after all, you were his once, weren't you?"

She smiled into his shoulder; she found it hilarious that Draco growled the last part out. It's hilarious…at times. She wondered when he'll stop feeling protective…after they've mated—oh! She had almost forgotten that part!

"Stop it," he growled hoarsely, nipping her ear, "you're thinking too loud."

She flushed and groaned.

He laughed.

She smacked him, turning redder.

He smirked.

She frowned and thumped his chest.

He kissed her jaw. "I think it's funny."

The corner of her lips turned up.

"Hermione!" Ginny whined as her and Blaise turned up beside them. "Go now. They've asked us again. Ten times in the last half hour!"

"Go where?" Draco frowned, holding her closer.

"I promised Ginny that I'd convince Natalia and Molly to stop pestering them to get married if she allowed me to leave my hair down," Hermione sighed. "Can't this wait? I'll just tell them before this ends."

"You are lucky that I love you and I want you to have the best wedding experience," Ginny narrowed her eyes at her before walking away with Blaise.

* * *

Hermione sighed tiredly as she leaned her head against Draco's chest. He was carrying her bridal style as he walked on the sandy beach. Bill and Fleur gave them permission to borrow the cottage for their wedding night because they were heading to France to visit Fluer's parents right after the reception.

Hermione sighed again and drew circles with her finger on his chest. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead as he opened the door. "Now, let's get down to business eh?" he smirked haughtily.

"I bet you've been waiting for this moment, haven't you?" Hermione yawned. Today was fantastic and she loved every moment of it. She wondered how people have the energy to consummate their marriage after a full day! She was drained and lack of energy, she just wanted to go to bed.

"Of course I have," he grinned as he walked towards the guest bedroom-Bill had specifically demanded them not to have sex in their bedroom. "I don't want you to ruin it by falling asleep before that." He frowned.

She rolled her eyes and closed them, humming a random tune as she was placed on the bed. "Hmmmm…" she hummed, "this bed is so comfortable."

"Why thank you, I just bought it," Draco smirked as he removed her shoes. "I'll have it moved over to our house—"

"Our what?" Hermione gasped as she propped up on her elbows to look at him. "House? Are you crazy?"

He raised an eyebrow, walked to her side, and lay next to her. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Draco!" She groaned and plopped down onto the bed again. "I thought—"

"Well then, where else did you think we would stay? The manor?" he said incredulously. "You were tortured there! No child of ours should ever step foot in that house!"

Hermione pursed her lips when she noticed his dark eyes eyed her arm. Every time, he just _had_ to bring back memories which affect him more than herself. Nevertheless, he did have a point. There's no way she was going back there.

"Since when was children added into the equation?" she smiled weakly, hoping it'll stir his attention away.

"Since you became my wife," he said, gathering her in his arms, "but don't you dare think you can convince me to give the house back. I promise, you'll like it."

"Right," she said uncertainly. Now, she just have to relax and try her best not to think about what comes next…for a few minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note** / forgive my poor description of the wedding dress. I couldn't picture one in mind so I had to search it up. None of the dress I found felt perfect…hence the poorly described dress taken from different dresses…if that made any sense whatsoever. Anyway, was the smut enough for you?

Mamama. My smut has not arrived, so I suppose it'll be the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I've been waiting for my lemon writers to write back… but well… they've mysteriously disappeared. Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't put smut? Just saying.

; review ; criticize ; comment ;

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	24. His Mate and Him

**Title** / Destined to be Mates  
**Rated**/ M  
**Summary** / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
**Warning**/ Thank you _Little-Angry-Kitten_ for you help! I hope this chapter is more satisfying that the one up before!

* * *

**Chapter****2****3**:

Hermione stood nervously in the bedroom of the cottage that they had been lent by Bill and Fleur. She fingered the hem of her white nightdress that reached mid-thigh as she nibbled on her lower lip. She closer her eyes and took a deep breath._ '__Focus__on__something__else__'__._ She thought to herself.

She smiled softly when the sound of Draco humming downstairs came to her ears. He was wonderful, he really was. It still baffled her how much Draco Malfoy had changed since their first year.

Hermione then walked slowly to the bed, her mind went back to the current event. She couldn't believe it! She was married…and to Draco no less! If someone told her in her fifth year that she would be marrying Draco Malfoy in a couple of years, she would've had them sent to St. Mungos for a check up. She yawned tiredly and plopped herself onto the bed that Draco had bought. Today had been perfect! Everything went as planned and she could not be happier! _'__But __why __did __Harry have to __mention __that __Draco __enlarged __my __front __teeth__…'_ She pouted mentally as she made herself comfortable in the bed. All thoughts were set aside immediately. _'__Hmmm__… __it__really_ is_comfortable,__'_ Hermione sighed in content as she snuggled with a pillow.

She heard him laugh from the doorway, "I told you it was nice." She turned to look at him and smiled at the sight that greeted her. His hair tousled, his die unfastened, his dress shirt hung out from his trousers. She hadn't even heard footsteps coming up.

He smirked triumphantly as he walked towards her. He quickly climbed onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, spooning her. Hermione flushed bright red.

"Granger," he moaned, "please stop blushing! It's getting ridiculous. I'm your husband now."

"Husband or not, you're still…it's my first time," Hermione complained. "And you should really call me _Hermione_. Make it a habit."

Draco growled and rolled her gently onto her back as he climbed on top of her. His lips was just a breath away from hers when he whispered hoarsely, "You trust me, don't you?" Hermione bit her lip nervously and nodded slightly.

Draco's lips touched her own in a light, feathery kiss and she felt herself relaxing just a tiny bit. His hands made their way from her waist to her breasts and he cupped them gently. She let out a low moan as he deepened the kiss. As time passed, their kisses became more passionate.

Breaking the kiss, his lips trailed down her neck as his hands wandered their way down her body, fingering the hem of her white satin nightgown. It was off her and on the floor in mere seconds, leaving her in just a pair of lacy, cream-coloured bra and knickers. Draco's breath caught in his throat. Fate was too kind to him to bless him with the magnificent creature in front of him as his mate.

_His beautiful, magnificent, sweet-smelling mate._

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered against her lips and kissed her with all that he had. Hermione moaned as she felt his arousal rubbing against her heated core. There was a fire deep in her belly that grew stronger with each passing minute. Draco's lips made their way down her throat towards her breasts, he caught a lace covered nipple between his lips and sucked it lightly. Hermione arched her back as pleasure coursed through her body. He paid just the same amount of attention as he did to the other nipple.

Hermione felt like she was in heaven. Never had a man touched her that way before. Well…this was her first time after all… but she was sure that from this moment on, nothing else could compare with what Draco was doing to her.

His cool, yet warm hands unclasped her bra and pulled it from her body. He trailed kisses on her stomach as he made his way down to the place she needed him most. He ripped her knickers form her body and pressed his lips gently against her clit. Realizing what Draco was about to do, Hermione tried to close her legs, but he stopped her.

"Don't." He growled at her. Hermione saw only one thing when she looked into his eyes. _Pure__lust._ He inched closer to her most sacred place and took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet aroma. He nuzzled her clit with his nose, causing Hermione to squirm beneath him. He took one _long_ lick from her opening to the top of her slit. _Gods__above__,_ he had never tasted anything so sweet in his life.

"Please…" His mate whimpered.

"Please what, mate?" He growled against her Veela inside him was taking over. He could feel it. _Oh,__Merlin,__the__vibrations__of__his__voice__…_Hermione whimpered softly again. "Please don't stop," she moaned lowly.

And he didn't. Draco kept kissing, licking and sucking her flesh until she came undone under him.

He kissed his way up her body until his lips finally collided with hers in a hard, deep and passionate kiss. Hermione whined and tugged at his shirts. "That's no fair," she breathed heavily, "You're wearing too much." He chuckled huskily, and with a quick spell, he rid himself from his clothes.

Draco reclaimed her lips and Hermione tasted herself in his tongue. "Are you ready for me, mate?"

Hermione nodded, unable to form a coherent thought. He positioned his arousal at her entrance and kissed her lips softly. "This is going to hurt, love." He whispered in her ear and Hermione braced herself for what was to come.

Draco restrained the Veela in him as best as he could as he pushed slowly inside her. Oh, how he enjoyed her tight walls wrapping around him. _So__warm,__so__tight._ He felt her tense as he went deeper, breaking her maiden. A whimper escaped her mouth and Draco stilled, sensing his mate's discomfort. He wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks, placed soft kisses all over her face and whispered sweet nothings to her ear, helping her relax and trying to distract her for a moment until the pain is gone.

After a few minutes, Hermione moved under Draco, giving him the signal to move. It was a little weird at first, but after a few thrusts, she could feel something building deep in her belly.

Draco pulled out, causing her to whine slightly, only to plunge back in. Hermione cried out with pleasure at the sudden rush, her nails digging into his back. They moved together in a perfect, erotic dance. He moved slightly out, only to slide back in again. Sh moaned and felt herself loosing control. He grabbed onto her, pulling her harder against him.

She had been so caught up to what they were doing that she didn't notice the needle-like fangs that had grown from his gums. Trailing a path of kisses form her mouth to the side of her neck, Draco bit her, leaving his mark on her.

Hermione came with a scream and his name fell from her lips. He followed a few seconds later.

The satisfied Veela inside him growled in satisfaction and possession as he continued to endow his mate. His throbbing erection continued to move in her, pumping his seed into her womb.

_Finally, she was his._

_His beautiful wife._

_His hard-headed mate._

Hermione closed her eyes and tried hard to get her breath back as she felt the space beside her dip. A rush of cool air greeted her sweat-coated body and she shivered. She turned towards her husband and snuggled against his welcoming warmth. She faintly felt him press a damp kiss to her lips as his arms came around her body, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

They lay silently for a while, until he pulled the covers from underneath them and covered their bodies with it. Exhausted, but contented, she smiled against his chest as she snuggled with him. His fingertips skated down her sweaty back to her hips. Sensing her fatigue from the day's activities, he did not continue.

She laid her hands in his and leaned up to kiss his lips. "I love you," she whispered into the darkness.

"Love you too," her husband murmured into her hair.

Just before she fell asleep, she could just barely make out the tingles in her tummy.

* * *

**Author's****Note** / There we go! This is much better yes?

; review ; criticise comment ;

Thank you,  
nature love 95


	25. The End

Title / Destined to be Mates  
Rated / M  
Summary / "What do I have to do to convince you Granger?" He whispered harshly as he gathered her in his arms, taking in her scent. "Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!" Voldemort and his Death Eaters are ready to attack Hogwarts. Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione.  
Disclaimer / I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Chapter 25:

A couple months later…

Hermione had just joined the Department of Law Enforcement. A couple month after working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she was promoted in a way. Law Enforcement was an upgrade of sorts from Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Draco became an Auror, along with Harry and Ron. They were getting along…just barely, something Hermione always found frustrating. Well, at least now that Ron and Pansy are sort of together, Draco would have to tolerate him more.

"Hermione!" Newlywed Ginny Weasley sauntered in. She had given birth about a month ago and she and Blaise had named their baby Nathan Lewis Zabini. Oh, he's so adorable! He was a perfect combination of both Blaise and Ginny.

"Yes Ginny?" Hermione answered as she sipped her tea. She hadn't even heard the floo activate. "What is it?"

"Guess who's going to play chasers for the Holyhead Harpies!" Ginny squealed, unable to contained her excitement. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione replied teasingly as she waved her wand, conjuring another cup of tea. Hermione frowned slightly, she was being lazier that usual… "Here."

"Thank you," Ginny beamed as she sat herself down opposite of Hermione. "ME! I'm going to play Chaser! I…I should've told Blaise first…shouldn't I?"

Hermione laughed out loud. Blaise played Chaser for Puddlemere United. "It would be pretty hilarious for you two to play each other…I have no doubt he'll try to win without hurting your feelings."

"Or I'll cast a hex at him before the game," Ginny grinned jokingly, "He promised that he will find a replacement for when we have to play each other- that is if I got in-…but that just lost it's fun!"

The two ex-Gryffindors slipped into silence as they sipped their tea. "Are you enjoying it so far?" Ginny asked pointedly as she glanced at Hermione's slightly rounded abdomen. "You must be one of the lucky ones, I was bigger than you were at this stage."

Hermione smiled softly and caressed her abdomen. "Yes, but my morning sickness is worse than yours."

Ginny pulled a face. "Whoever called it morning sickness must be a man. It lasts the entire day!"

Hermione giggled just as the floo activated. The two girls looked up and saw both Blaise and Draco engaged in a conversation.

"Hello love," Blaise greeted Ginny as he pecked her lips. Ginny replied with the same action.

Draco smirked affectionately at Hermione before resting his hand on her hand, which was still caressing her abdomen. "Better today?"

Hermione nodded, "Better than yesterday, but I wouldn't count on it getting better yet. How was the meeting?"

Draco, like his father, worked as a school governor for Hogwarts and managed the Malfoy Apothecary, which had relocated from Knockturn Alley to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. At first, the Apothecary business was shaky because Draco hadn't known how to manage it, but soon, with some help from Hermione and Harry, they had published an advertisement on both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Though Draco had technically 'inherited' his position as a school governor, no one had dared to mention anything about Lucius since Draco had certainly done a better job than his father.

"We've decided to open this coming September," Draco said as he slung one arm over Hermione's shoulders, "That leaves us about a year to refurbish Hogwarts and recast the enchantments. McGonagall's will start to recruit new staffs in a couple of months and we hope to have the letters of announcement sent to students in half a year's time. An announcement in the Daily Prophet should do as well."

"That's great!" Hermione beamed. "Neville will need to know about this."

"He already does," Blaise interrupted. "Longbottom's the first to know, McGonagall particularly wanted him as the Herbology professor. I'd love to see him teach the first years Mandrakes again, remember his face? I could've sworn he would've puked on the Mandra—ow, woman!"

"Blaise!" Ginny hissed as Hermione ran to the bathroom.

"What? I just said...oh…" Blaise cowered slightly at the sight of Draco's burning glare. He offered a sheepish grin, "It slipped out?"

Hermione groaned as she heaved her lunch up. Listening to Blaise talking about puke on Mandra—oh, Merlin. Anything disgusting that was related to food does not sit well with her stomach. She did drink a potion with Mandrakes in them…

She felt cool, lean fingers holding her hair back as she puked. Her husband's hands rubbed her back. "Blaise is an idiot."

"He didn't know," Hermione groaned.

"You'd think knocking Weasley's sister up would teach him something," he scowled. "Do you need anything? Water?"

She shook her head, "It's fine…" she took his hand in hers.

"It's all your fault you know, you were the one who got me pregnant." She said softly after a few moments of silence.

He grinned, "I believe you had taken part in the making too, Hermione," he kissed her forehead. "Alright?"

Hermione nodded and stood up with Draco's help. "At least you're not going to go through morning sickness," she grumbled. She rinsed her mouth and walked out the bathroom with Draco in tow.

"Where've they gone?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"I might have told him to get lost." Draco commented offhandedly. "No matter, I have something planned for you."

"Me?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "but…why?"

"Has it slipped your mind that it's your birthday tomorrow?" Draco looked at her incredulously.

Her eyes widened even more if that's possible as her hand came to cover her mouth in surprise. "Merlin, it is! I can't believe I've forgotten!"

Her husband rolled his grey eyes and pulled her into his arms. "Now that you've remembered, shall we get going?"

"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked warily. "You've brought me to everywhere possible these months."

"It's a surprise, darling," his frustration humoured her.

"Right then, come on," she exclaimed, tugging on his hands.

* * *

Hermione stood, gaping. She couldn't form words. "Draco…this…I can't believe it!"

In front of her was a cottage. It wasn't far from the Burrow. The cottage was small, but she liked it. "Can we go in?"

"Of course," he smirked, "it's yours, well ours."

She beamed and embraced her husband. "I love you," she pulled away and tugged on his arm once again, "let's go in."

* * *

Hermione's breath was knocked out of her when she stepped foot into the small cottage. The living room was the first thing that she noticed, along with the stairs that led upstairs. There was a fireplace and a few single couches and a two long couches. A door that connected it to the kitchen, that was right round the back. There was a bathroom right behind the stairs as well.

"This must've cost a lot," Hermione gasped.

"Not much," Draco shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?" She took another look at the house. "I love it!"

Hermione beamed and snaked her arms around Draco's waist. "This is perfect."

"It's not completely done, I figure you might want to select a couple of your own furniture." He grinned as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you like it. We can move them tomorrow if you'd like, then we can sell the flat."

"How ever did you find the time to look for a house for us?" Hermione questioned in curiosity. "You've been in and out of work for a whole four months now."

"Well, I might have neglected a few minor workload…" he said sheepishly. "And I've started to look for one three months ago, when you told me we have this little tyke coming along…"

"You have?" Her tears pooled in her eyes, which she tried her best to blink away. "You shouldn't have!"

"But I did," he wiped her tears away, "now, I believe we should try the bed? I promise you this is better than the one I got for our wedding night."

Hermione flushed. "Er…I'm sorry, but I don't feel exactly comfortable…"

His deep chuckle made her blush deeper. "I mean just lie in it, Hermione, where has your mind gone?"

She groaned embarrassedly. "This…is…" she chuckled as he pulled her upstairs.

She gasped at the sight of the bed. "Draco, this is bigger than the one you got for our wedding night!"

"I know," he said casually and lied in the bed. She climbed up beside him and curled by his side, throwing one hand over him. She smiled into his side when his arm came around her. "I can't wait until you start to show," he murmured, "and we should really get 'round to decorating the nursery."

"Maybe when I'm a little further in, alright? I'm not taking chances."

"Mhmm," he murmured into her hair. "Nothing will happen. I promise."

She sighed and nodded. She tightened her hold on him and grinned. "Just so you know, I'm going to give this baby two godfathers-Harry and Ron."

"Honestly?" He scowled. She rolled her eyes. "That's not fair. I only have Pansy."

"Do you want me to pick a godmother as well then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We're not going to argue about this now," he pursed his lips.

"Fine."

They stayed in silence for a while. Hermione bit her lip nervously and looked up at him. "You're right you know…the bed is really comfortable."

He looked at her and chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured and leaned up to kiss him. She couldn't wait to start a new chapter with him.

* * *

Author's Note / eugh, I hope this chapter is satisfying… thank you so much to all of you for reviewing the chapters and thank you to those who have 'stuck with me to the end'

; review ; criticize ; comment ;

Thank you,  
nature love 95


End file.
